Sunrise over Sunset
by Vampirelover06
Summary: "FADING DAYLIGHT REWRITE"   It had been seven months since that faithful day in the wood where he broke my heart. I was finally getting my life back together when two visitors at my door change everything I though I knew.
1. Visitors

**I do not own anything they belong to . I have changed this story. It is about Bella and Jasper. It covers New Moon through Breaking Dawn. Please RxR and let me know what you think.**

_**Summary**_

**Bella has finally realized that Edward is never coming back, she trys to run away from her problems to only be met by two visitors she never thought that she would see again.**

_Bella's POV_

It had been six months since _he _had left me. I could still not bring myself to say his name, I was not sure I would ever be able to say his name for the pain was just to great for me to bear. I had finally come to realize that he would never be coming back, was it because it had been six months with out even a single message from him or his family. His family was what hurt me the most. I had always known that I was never good for him. But the family made me feel like I was one of them. Esme had been the mother I had always wanted unlike Renee who was more like my child. Charlisie had shown me what love a father can bring to his daughter. I am not saying Charlie was a bad father but he was just never really there for me. Emmett was like the older brother I always envisioned having instead of the younger sister my mother was now caring. Rosalie was the… well I am not quite sure where she fit into my life but she was there, even though I knew that she hated me. I was still at a loss as to why that was. Alice felt more like my twin sister that was to polar opposite to me. She was on of the ones I missed the most. And Jasper… well I am not sure I know enough about him to place him in the family but he was like that last piece of the puzzle that just made to feel complete.

Those first few weeks after they left were the hardest. I woke up every night screaming because of nightmares. I am still not sure what they were about, I mostly forgot them the minute I woke up. After the third week Charlie called Renee because he did not know what to do with me. When she arrived she told me that I was to come back with her to Florida and spend time with the baby she had just found out she was having. Of course that woke me up, I did not want to have to raise her child and I knew that that was what was going to happen. And also I know that if I went to Florida I would never see him or the family again, since the sun was always shined in Florida. I flat out told her that I was not leaving, that I loved Fork's and I wanted to spend more time with Charlie. I promised both of them that I would get better, and I made sure of that.

_A month later…_

I still could not believe how happy I was becoming. I no longer thought about _him_ all day every day. I had started to hang out more with Jake, Billy's son, but at times I did feel guilty about leading on Jake. I could see that he was falling in love with me. And I did not feel the same, I saw him more as a brother then a lover. But I could not let him down, he had been the light in my dark days.

I was driving out to Jake's house to hang out while he worked on his new car. As I passed the cliffs I saw him and the boys. I knew the boys that were with him, I had met them only a week ago when Jake had told me his secret. _Werewolves_. His friends were not to happy with the fact that I knew, but they realized that if I was able to keep the Cullen's secret even after what _he_ had done to me then it was fine.

"Hey Vampire Girl." Embry called towards me. I had always like Embry since I met him. He was one of the five that really like me as well. Sam being the leader worried the most about me knowing about them but I told him that they were safe with me. Quil was happy that I finally found out, I had met him the first time I had come to the beach a year ago. Paul was still mad that I knew, he was the most hot-headed person I had ever known, and that is saying a lot when I know Rosalie Hale, the day he found out I knew, he and Jake got into it and he had come out of the fight with a broken arm. And Jared was just there, he did not care one way or the other.

"Hey Embry, what were you thinking jumping off that cliff, you could have died." I told him.

"Silly Bella, you forget what we are?" Jake said as he fluffed up my hair. Yeah I guess I had. "Well still… whatever… I want to try sometime. I can see a cliff that is not that high." I told the five of them.

"Well maybe some time I will take you up. But not today we have some business that we need to take care of. I know you just got here but I have to leave. Do you want me to come by your place when I am down?" Jake asked me. I had to look up at him since he was well over 6'5". "Yeah Jake that is fine."

I walked back to my truck; I didn't really want to go home. I hated being by myself, that was the only time I thought about _him_. It was then that I saw the turn off to the home I had not see in almost seven months. Part of me just wanted to keep driving but the other part of me told me to go and see the house. That way I could see that _he _was indeed never coming back for me. I could tell that the road had not been driven on in a while. I should have turned around then, but I needed to go farther.

I could finally see the house in the clearing. The grass was over grown and the house was dark. I climbed out of my truck and walked up those very steps where _he_ had told me that _he_ loved me and that _he _would never leave. I took one look inside the house and saw that it looked the same way it had over seven months ago. It was like nailing the final nail in the coffin. I felt my heart finally hit the floor. I could not believe that I had been holding on to the hope that _he_ would come back. _Silly Bella, you were never good enough for him._ I got back in my truck and started it. What was I going to do, go home and cry until I ran out of tears, or go back and wait for Jake. I decided that neither of those sounded good. I just wanted to run away and never come back to this place. I loved my father but I did not want to be here anymore. I had to get away.

I drove back to the La Push beach and looked at the cliff. That was it I would jump in and swim away. I got out of my truck and headed up the cliff. I remembered the cliff that they had jumped off of and saw that there was one higher up. That was it that is where I would jump from. I climbed all the way to the top and looked down at the water. _I love you!_ Was all I said as I jumped.

When I finally opened my eyes I felt like I had been beaten with a metal bat. I was so sore all over. I tried to move but I couldn't.

"It is ok you are safe now." I could hear someone say. I looked to my left and saw Jake sitting there. "How did I get here?" I whispered.

"You jumped off the cliff and I jumped in and got you out. That was so stupid Bella. I told you I would take you, what were you thinking?"

A single tear fell down my cheek. "_He_ is really never coming back." Was all I could say.

"Stupid bloodsucker, still hurting you after almost seven months" Jake spit out through his teeth.

"It is not _his_ fault, I was never good enough for _him_, and I knew it. Jake can you just take me home. I know it is getting late and I need to cook Charlie dinner. I will be fine." I added from the look on his face. We climbed in my truck and drove back to my house. I told him that he could stay until my dad got home but he told me that he had business back home he had to take care of.

I was standing in the kitchen making Charlie's dinner when I heard a knock on the door.

"Jake, you don't have to knock, you know you can just come in," I said as I reached the door. I opened it to see the last two people I thought that I would ever see again.

"Alice…Jasper…!" Was all I could get out before everything went black.


	2. why were we here, oh right!

_Alice's POV_

"_I love you!" Was all Bella said as she jumped into the icy waters below._ That was where my vision had ended. I kept looking to see if she had made it out of the water, but nothing happened. Her future went blank yet again. I know that I had promise Edward that I would not look into her future but I could not help but every once in a while look in on my sister.

I knew that Edward had left her for a good reason, I might not have liked it but I knew how my brother felt. It was also not long after we moved back to Alaska that I had a vision that would change four peoples future. I remember when I had the vision.

"_I love you Bella, I want to make up for what he did. I know he left you heartbroken and that is my fault. I can't help but feel that I am the one that need to heal your heart. I hope that you can love me someday in return." Jasper said to Bella. "Oh Jasper I love you too and you have already healed my broken heart."_

I did not speak to Jasper for three days after that. I knew that he could feel my hurt, but I was not ready to tell him yet. I had to make sure that what I was seeing was true. After the third vision I had was the same I decided to tell him, at first he did not believe me and that he loved me and would never leave me but I knew how he felt about her all alone. It was not just her blood that he craved. There was something about her from the beginning that made him want her. So I told Jasper that I would not change his future, as I could tell that they truly loved each other. To be honest I had fallen out of love with Jasper some time ago. That was one of the visions that I had the day Bella moved here but I could not see who he was saying that to.

But this vision had hit me with such force I fell to the floor. I could not let Jasper loose her. I ran to our room that we shared and told him what I saw.

"Are you sure that she did not come up?" Jasper pleaded with me. It was so heart breaking. He and I had talked about going back to Forks to talk to her and let them be together, so I would look to the visions to see when we would be going.

"I am sure Jasper." It was then that I told him we had to go to Forks and see what was going on since her future had gone blank before and had returned. We got into my car and drove straight through the night.

It was almost five in the evening when we finally reached Forks. The whole time Jasper kept asking me to keep checking for her future to see if she came back. And the answer was always the same still blank. We finally arrived at Bella's house and her truck was in the drive way. We both got out of the car and walked up to the door. Right as Jasper knocked on the door her future came back to me. She was yet again with Jasper telling him that she loved him.

"Alice…Jasper…" was all Bella said before she fainted. Jasper had caught her before she was able to hit the floor.

Sometimes I wished my visions were better, I did not see Bella fainting but I then saw that Jasper would carry to the couch and stay with her till she woke up.

"Jasper she will open her eyes in about 45 seconds, everything is fine the future is still the same." I tried to reassure him.

"How is everything going to be fine, the last time I saw her I tried to take a bite out of her, and now I have come back to tell her that I am in love with her, that I have always been in love with her but never understood the feeling." Jasper barked at me.

"Look see she is opening her eyes." Was all I said because I could not say anything else in fear Bella would hear us. I never told Jasper that I had two visions of him telling her that he loved her. One she welcomed him and the future staied the same. But the other one she screamed at him that she could never love him that she was meant for Edward. I knew then that Jasper need to take his time with her.

_Bella's POV_

I opened my eyes for the second time today not knowing where I was or what had happened. But it all came back to me a lot faster this time. I was making Charlie's dinner, there was a knock at the door and it was…

"Holy crow! What are you two doing here?" I ask the two beautiful angels that were sitting on the floor next to the couch.

"Darling, it is ok. We will explain in just a moment. But what is that smell?" Jasper asked me.

"Oh shit!" I said as I ran to the kitchen. I never swore, but this time I did because I had burnt Charlie's dinner. I took it off the stove and threw it in the trash. I opened the back door to let the smell out. I would just order pizza for Charlie.

"No Bella I was not talking about the burnt food, you smell funny." Jasper said.

I smelled my cloths knowing that I had not taken a shower since I jumped in to the water.

"I am sure that it is the smell of salt water." I said as my face grew red. "Now are ya'll going to tell me why you are here?" I asked them.

"Well the reason we came is because I saw you jump into the water and you never came out. But once we got to your house your future came back to me." Alice said as she walked over to me. I could not help myself I threw myself in to her and gave her a big hug. I was so happy she was here. But I was not sure why Jasper was here. I guessed that he was here for Alice.

"Alice, Jasper please don't go, stay the night please?" I all but got on my knees begging them. I knew that once they left I would be heartbroken all over again but I just missed Alice so much.

"Sure, I just need to run to the old house and get a few things and hunt. Jasper would you stay with her just to make sure that she won't faint again or hurt herself." Alice said as she started to walk out of the door. I was surprised that she was leaving him with me and then I was even more shocked that she did not kiss him good-bye. Even though I had never really seen them show off their love I had seen that Alice always gave Jasper a quick kiss when she left.

I walked over to the counter to clean the pan that I had tried to cook Charlie's dinner and began to clean it. Jasper walked over to the chair that _he_ had sat in so many times. At first I was nervous but then just like every time I was around Jasper I began to become calm. I finished with the dishes and set them out to dry. I hated the fact that Charlie still didn't have a dishwasher. I felt so old fashion washing dishes by hand. Once I dried my hand off, I walked to the living room and Jasper followed me without saying a word.

"Bella, I need to tell you something." Was all Jasper said?

_Jasper's POV_

I still could not believe that I came with Alice. I still loved her even though we were living apart from each other. Every time I would try to get close to her she would just tell me that Bella's future had not changed I was going to be with her.

As I sat in the kitchen watching her clean the dishes I tried to see what Edward had seen in her. I had admitted to myself a few months ago that I had always thought that she was pretty and I was jealous of Edward being with her but at the time I had just thought that is was because I missed the feeling of new love or the fact that he was spending time with someone who smelled so good. Alice and I had been together for 80 years and that new love feeling only lasted the first ten years.

But as I sat there looking at her I realized that it was not jealousy of new love or blood lust, it was jealousy of him having her. She was the most beautiful human I had ever seen. I remember hearing her and Edward fighting about this. She felt that she was just common look; I could not believe that she thought that. She had beautiful brown eyes that looked like they were filled with melted chocolate. Her skin was creamy white, unlike my stone white. I loved how her long brown hair was never perfect like most of the girls I had seen. She never wore make-up and that was a good thing. She had that natural beauty that girls would kill for. And the few times I had seen her in make-up it had only made her that much beautiful. I love how she looked in a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt. Don't get me wrong I loved it that Alice always dressed up but being a southern boy from Texas, we like to see our girls in something down home.

She finished with the dishes and walked into the living room. I slowly walked into the room behind her. I knew that I had to tell her why I was really here. I just hoped that she would forgive me for her birthday and be willing to try with me. I knew that that would be a hard job to convince her that I would never leave her like Edward did.

"Bella, I need to tell you something."


	3. Stupid Circle of life

**I do not own anything. In this Chapter you will get four POV. I am setting up a lot here. Thank you for the reviews!**

_Jasper's POV_

"_Bella I need to tell you something?" _Was all I could get out. She turned to look me straight in the eyes.

"What is taking Alice so long? She had been gone over an hour!" She asked. I was not sure how to tell her that Alice was not coming back for a few days. She wanted to give me some time with Bella to explain everything.

"Um…well…she…" I said trying to find the right words to say. She was going to think that I was crazy. How do you tell some one what I had to tell her? That according to Alice we were soul mates and nothing she had with Edward was true or real.

"_Umm…so yeah I think that I love you and Alice has seen a vision that we are going to be together. Oh and by the way Edward is never coming back so you should to choose me."_ Yeah that was going to go over real great with her.

"Well damn Jasper just spit it out." She said as her face grew a darker shade of read. I could not believe that she said damn the worse thing I had ever heard come out of her mouth was hell. I could also feel that she was getting annoyed with the face that Alice was not back.

"Well you see Alice is not coming back for a few days." I said real fast that I was sure she did not hear it.

"What do you mean she is not coming back for a few days? She just said that ya'll were staying." She asked me.

"Well she did not really say that she was coming back. She said that she needed to run to our old house and that she needed to hunt. She did not say where she was going to go hunting." I felt like a big jackass for telling her that.

"Well hell then, I guess I was wrong. But you will stay wont you?" she said.

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe that Alice would leave her husband here with me so she could go off for two days and hunt. What the hell was wrong with this family, that they left behind the ones they loved to be selfish? I was sure that Jasper needs to hunt as well. But I guess she figured that one Cullen was better than none.

"So will you stay with me or not, big boy." I said to him. I was really hoping that he would and then I remember that he could feel what I felt and I turned the darkest shade of red I has ever been.

"It is ok darling. I can feel all of what you are feeling. Hurt, loss, pain, love, hopefulness, guilt, remorse and so on. It is like being in a cancer ward of a hospital. Can you do me a small favor, can you at least bring it down to two for me." He laughed. I tried my hardest to only feel two of those things but my mind was racing.

"Hey how about a little help here Mr. Empath? Why don't you pick the two you would like me to have?" I said a little bitchy. And I was sure that he picked up on that one two.

He started to laugh until I gave him the 'shut the hell up look'. I could swear that I was with Emmett not Jasper. I had never seen Jasper laugh like this. But then again I had not spent a lot of time with him. Even the summer after the attack with James I was not around him that much. I was either alone with Edward or spending time with Alice.

"Ok how about happiness and hopefulness?" He asked. But right after the words left his mouth I felt happy that he was there and I had hope back in my heart.

_Alice's POV_

I hated to leave her after we had just gotten there but I knew what I had to do. I loved Jasper and I wanted him to be happy. I could see in my visions that he was happy with her. I could see that with her he was going to be able to resist human blood all together. I was not sure why that was but I knew it was going to happen. I was happy for him, as I knew that he would be happy for me when my vision came true.

My vision was a little different from theirs, I could see her falling in love with him, I could see her happy with him and becoming a vampire with him. But mine was ever changing, I could see that I would be with another but I was never able to see his face. And every time it was different where we met. I remember the vision I had about meeting Jasper.

"_You have kept me waiting a long time." I said to the blonde boy sitting by himself. _

"_Sorry ma'am, I did not mean to keep you waiting." He said back._

If I had tears they would be falling, part of me was sad but the other part of me knew that if I had not found him and loved him for all those years and met the Cullen's then he'd never would have met her. So I was happy that I was able to get him with his one true love. I just hoped that he did not mess it up like Edward did. But then again I was sad for what Edward did to her but if he had not then Jasper would never had gotten his chance. _Stupid circle of life bullshit._

It was then that my phone went off and I saw that it was Rose.

"Hey Rose, what's up?" I knew why she was calling and I had to sound like I meant what I was about to tell her,

"**Hey yourself. You know Esme and Carlisle are pissed that you and Jasper just left without saying anything." Rose said to me.**

"Look, I know what we did was wrong but I need to tell you something." I knew that I need to plant the seed for this to work. I would tell Rose the truth but I had to do what would keep the visions true to the course.

"I had a vision of Bella killing herself. And Jasper and I raced to try to save her. I did not want to come back to Forks by myself. And when we got here it was too late. Rose do you understand what I am saying. Bella is dead." I heard the phone drop.

"**How can that be? You should have been able to save her right? I told him that this would happen. Well I will let you go there is another call." She said as she hung up.**

I knew who was on the other end of the line. I had done my job. I hate that I had to lie to my sister and then break my brother's heart like that but if I had not he would have found out where we were and he would have come back and everything would have gone wrong. I knew that he would forgive all of us over time, I had seen it. As I sat in the old house I knew there was a lot I had to do to get this place ready for the family t come back, but there was one room I was not going to touch.

_Edward's POV_

It was time for me to call in to the family and let them know that I was ok and still alive. I always called Rose because she would not judge me. She was the only one that understood why I did what I did. I love my family but they just do not understand me. I love Bella but I am not willing to risk her soul for my own selfish reasons.

"Hey Rose, how is everything going there?" I asked her.

"**Well Edward I don't know how to say this? So I will just say it. Bella is dead."**

I stopped breathing and looked at the phone. I had lost her and I was not there to keep her safe. This was my entire fault I shut the phone and threw it across the room. I wanted to die right then and there. I half thought about calling Charlie to make sure Rose was not lying but I could not. I knew that I had only one way out. I would go to Italy and beg for death.

I still could not believe that she was gone, I knew that someday she would no longer be on this earth. She was to find a husband, have children and then grandchildren and maybe get to see her great grandchildren before she passed. I never imaged that she would die so young. I should have listen to her and changed her when I had the chance, she would still be with me but I would hate myself for what I did to her.


	4. Past in the Past

**I do not own The Twilight Saga they belong to S Meyer.**

_Jasper's POV_

I found that it would be better if I let her be happy and have hope back in her heart. The moment I sent the wave of those two emotions towards her, I could see that she was getting better.

"So Alice won't be back for a couple of days, huh?" She asked me. I knew I needed to tell her that Alice and I were no longer together. But how would I explain the why, without her feeling like it was her fault. Even though part of it was but she could not help that.

"Bella, Alice and I are no longer together." I held up a finger to tell her that I was not done. "Right after we left Forks she had a vision that she would be with someone else." I told her.

"Oh Jasper I am so sorry. You two looked so in love and I was sure that you were going to be together forever." Bella said as she reached for my hand. The moment her warm hand touched my stone cold one, I could swear that my heart took a beat.

"It is alright darlin', she said that it was just a part of the circle of life. She said that she was to meet me, love me and then help me find my true love. She said that everything happens for a reason. But what shocked me more than her being with someone else was who she said was my true love." I said looking right into her beautiful brown eyes. I swear I could see down to her soul and it was so beautiful.

"Who…who is it?" She asked me. I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure it out. I knew that with all the time in the world she was not going to figure out that my one and only true love was standing there holding my hand. I thought about how I was going to tell her. I knew that my brother had hurt her some much that I was scared that she would never open her heart to me. I just hoped that the hard shell she had put around her heart due to Edward would soften to me.

"It is you, Bella." I told her. I looked down waiting for her to run screaming and tell me that she never wanted to see me again. I worried that she blamed me for Edward leaving. But I was shocked when I felt her warm hand under my chin lifting my head to meet her eyes.

"I have learned to never bet against Alice. So I am sure she saw us together and happy. But I need to take it slow with you. How about this, we just try to be friends right now. I am not ready to let someone else have my heart just yet." I could not believe that she was willing to try with me.

_Bella's POV_

I knew that Alice visions could change, but part of me did not want it to change. I felt that if I could not have _him_ than I could be with Jasper. But part of me wondered what Alice saw Edward doing. I wondered if he would ever come back. But I would think about that later. Right now I needed Jasper, for many reasons. One he was able to make me feel happy and calm, and two I need to let him know that my birthday was not his fault.

"Jasper, I need you to understand something. I do not blame you for what happened on my birthday. I should have been more careful opening my presents." I told him.

"Bella, it is not your fault. All you did was open it and get a paper cut. I should have never gone after you. If I had not then you would be happy with Edward and we would never had left." I cringed at _his_ name.

"Well what was it Alice said about the whole circle of life thing. I know that you would never hurt me and I know it is hard for you to resist human blood. I should have been more careful. Also Jasper I want you to think about something, ok? You are an empathy, right? You feel what every one in the room is feeling?" I waited for him to see where I was going with this but I think I found the one vampire who was a little slow upstairs, well beside Emmett.

"But Bella…I…" I stopped him before he had a chance to finish.

"So think about this for a second, there was 6 other vampires in that room with you, and one of them though that my blood was his brand of drugs. So not only were you feeling your blood lust, you were feeling his and 5 other vampires." I waited to see if that light bulb would go off. When it finally did he spoke.

"Bella, how is it that you are a 18 year old human and you figured it out when Edward who is 109 could not. That little prick let me think that it was all my fault that I went after you. But still Bella I am so sorry for what happened." Jasper said to me

"I understand Jasper but I don't want to talk about that night any more. Let's just put the past in the past and look to the future." I walked us to the couch to sit down. We needed to talk about everything.

_One Month later…_

I still could not believe that it had been a month since Jasper and Alice had come back into my life. Jasper and I had become just as close as Alice and I were. After the first few days Alice did not come around the house. I felt bad knowing that she was giving me her husband. I remember the day she finally came over to talk to me.

"_Alice is coming over today. She told me last night that she wants to come today and to let you know that she is coming." Jasper said to me that morning when he came over. He had started to stay with me at night but would leave before Charlie got up. Ever since Edward had left me Charlie would come in every morning to make sure that I was still alive._

_A little while later I heard a knock at the door. I knew who it was, so I told her to come in. She walked right past Jasper without even looking at him. It was times like that that I wished I could read minds like Edward. I could see the look in Jasper's eyes that said he was sorry but what was strange was the look Alice gave him. I could tell that she was happy for him._

"_Bella there are a few things I need to tell you. First I want you to understand that I am happy for you and Jasper and I do not blame you for any of this. I might not understand my visions but I always follow them. I know that Jasper told you some of what is going on, but I am here to tell you the rest."_

"_What more do I need to know Alice?" I asked her._

"_Well I want to tell you when I had this vision. It started two days before your birthday. I saw you and Jasper happy together. I knew it was you that was meant to be with him. At first it did broke my heart but I knew that Jasper and I were not meant to be together forever. I do love him and I always will but that love has turned to love like I have for Edward and Emmett." _

"_But this last spring you two look like you had the kind of love that would last." I said as I thought about Edward and me._

"_As did you and Edward, but like I have told you before your future is never set in stone. I could see you and Jasper happy and in love. I did not see the why or when but I knew it was coming. What I am about to tell you is something that you might not want to hear. I think that Edward was planning to leave you after the attack with James. That is when I had the first vision of you and Jasper. But it changed again, but the night of you birthday it was set in stone that you and Jasper were to be together."_

As I sat there on my bed thinking about that day, I still did not trust my feelings about Jasper. I felt that it was too early to be in love with him. I knew how fast I fell in love with Edward and look where that got me, broken-hearted and alone. All of a sudden I felt calm; I looked up at my window to see Jasper sitting on the ledge.

"Evening Darlin'" was all he said before he jumped through my open window.


	5. been missin you and stupid visions

**I do not own the Twilight Saga sadly.**

_Jasper's POV_

Over this last month I had watched her as she slept, for the first few nights she cried out Edward's name. It was always the same.

"No…Edward…I love you…don't go"

And nights like that I used my power to calm her dreams. The more time I spent with her the more I saw how Edward could love this human. She might not be as beautiful as Alice was but there were things about her that made her take my breath away. The color of her eyes, they were like melted chocolate, her mouth, how her top lip was a little fuller then her bottom, the way she was always trying to smile but I could feel the sadness behind it.

And it hurt me every time I saw that smile knowing that I was the cause for it. Even though she said that she never felt it was my fault, I knew that I was. If I had not charged at her Edward would still be here. But what was weird was when I thought about that I would become jealous. This was all new to me, after I left Maria I had not been in a relationship until I met Alice. And she had told me that we were going to be together and love each other. I loved Alice but it felt like at times I was just doing what I was told to do.

Most nights Bella asked me to stay with her. So I would sneak into her window every night after her father was deep in sleep, well with a little help from me. This night as I climbed the tree I saw her sitting on her bed. The emotions that were coming from her almost knocked me off the tree. There was guilt, pain, hate, love, happy, sad, and jealousy. As I watched her longer her emotions changed to love and happiness. It was times like these that I wished that I had Edwards gift so that I could see who she was thinking about. But at the very moment she looked up at the chair in the corner that I was sure was where Edward would sit, then I got a wave of anger so hard that I had to fight to not go after Edward and hurt him just as much as he had hurt the beautiful girl, no women.

"Evenin Darlin'" I said as I climbed in through the open window. I could tell that I had scared her a little. She shot her head up and then she did the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Smile.

"Hey there Mr. Empath. What took you so long?" She giggled knowing that I could help Charlie to sleep.

"Sorry darlin' I needed to hunt." I could see that she was looking at my eyes. Ever since I started to stay the night with her I was hunting at least twice a day. I never went very far because I could not stand to be away from her that long, but I knew that I need to go farther because I did not want to risk people noticting less deer and elk. So I knew what she was looking at, I knew that my eyes were a deep golden color.

"That is ok. I understand." She looked away.

"So what were you thinking about when I came in and just now?"

_Bella's POV_

"Sorry Darlin' I needed to hunt." He said. I looked up into his eyes and noticed that they were a deep golden color. I had noticed that his eyes were always that color now. I knew that he was hunting at least twice a day now, but I still missed him when he was away. All of a sudden I felt really embarrassed knowing that he could feel me missing him.

"So what were you thinking when I came in and just now?" He asked me in his wonderful voice that had a hint of southern in it.

"Well when you came in I was remembering the talk Alice and I had about Edward and everything. And just now I was thinking about how much I miss you when you are gone." I said as I looked down at the floor. I could feel the red burning on my face. I felt his cold hand under my chin. The lifted my face so that I was looking right into his eyes.

"There is nothing to be embarrassed about darlin', I feel the same way. That is why I never go far or go for a long time. But I do need to go out on a big hunt soon since the deer and elk are going down in numbers" He laughed with that last part.

I knew what he meant though. If he was feeding twice a day close to here, people were going to start to notice. I knew that this weekend Charlie was going down to La Push for fishing and to watch the game. Maybe I could stay with Alice this weekend. After that first week when they came back, I told Charlie that Alice had come back as well as Jasper. At first hr did not want me around them, but I told him that it was ok. Alice had told Charlie that she really wanted to finish school here and Carlisle said that it was ok.

"Maybe I could stay with Alice this weekend and you can go hunting. This way you know I will be safe with her and you will be able to go farther away." I said with a little hope. Right then I heard his cell phone go off in his pocket.

"Hello Alice…yes I know she just asked me…well I was about to tell her that but you called…I will tell her…yeah I know…bye" He said and then hung up the phone. Sometimes it was easy to forget that Alice could see the future.

"Well it seems darlin' that my mind has already been made" He said with a smile. "You are going to be going to our house Friday after school and then you will be home Sunday night." I was so excited that I would get the whole weekend away. I had missed Alice and I was happy that I would get to spend time with her.

"Is that excitement for me?" He laughed. I turned a bright red knowing that he would think that and then I felt bad for not being excited to get to be with him at his home.

"Well no I am sorry I was just excited about spending time with Alice. I mean I would be excited if I was getting to spend the whole weekend with you but you will be hunting." I said.

"Well see Alice said that I would only be gone Thursday night and Friday afternoon. I will be back Friday night and you will get to spend the weekend with me." And just like that I was over excited. I hated that it was only Tuesday night I would have to wait two more nights to be with him.

Part of me was happy that I was going to spend the whole weekend with him and Alice and then I was a little sad that I would be in the Cullen house. I had not gone back in since that night of my birthday. I always had Alice and Jasper come here. I did not know if I was ready to go back to that house. But I had to put my past in my past and look to my future.

"It will be alright darlin', I know it will be hard but just know that Alice has been busy redoing the house. This way it will look like a different house all together." I felt calmer knowing that. I let out a big yawn and settled down in my bed. Jasper went and sat next to me. This was our nightly thing. He would hold me and talk to me until I fell asleep. Which most of the time I was asleep before even getting out one word thanks to Jasper.

_**Jasper's POV**_

As I was holding Bella while she slept, I felt her semotions change to the worest heart break I had ever felt. Then I noticed that tears were coming out of her eyes and I knew that I need to wake her up. I first sent out a wave of calm and then slowly woke her up.

"Bella, Bella…Isabella darlin' wake up. Everything is ok I am here. What were you dreaming about?" I asked her growing even more worried when she held on to me like the only life saver on a sinking ship.

"Jas… it… was… I can't" She cried.

"Bella, darlin', it is ok you can tell me. I remember when I was little that whenever I had a nightmare my mama would make me tell her about it and I would feel better." I told her. It was weird I never remembered my human life before, but it seemed that Bella helped me remember more each day.

"It was not really a nightmare it was more like I was reliving the day he left me." She said.

I had always wondered what Edward told her when he left, I just thought that he told her the truth.

(Bella tells Jasper what Edward said to her in the woods)

I could not believe what I was hearing, he told her that she was no good for him and that he did not love her when I knew for a fact that he did. Right now I wanted to track that sorry sack of shit down and beat the ever living crap out of him. No wonder when Alice and I had first shown up she had the feeling like the was not more worthy then a piece of lint on a pair of pants.

"Wow, their Mr. Empath, I can feel how angry you are. But it is ok he was only telling the truth." She said.

"Isabella Marie Swan, I don't ever want to hear you say that again, as I told you a year ago YOU ARE WORTH IT. Dammit you are worth it more than you know." I hate myself even more when I yelled at her. I wanted her to understand that he lied to her.

"Jasper, it is ok. He left but you came back. You are the one sitting on my bed holding me and telling me that everything is ok. You are the one who has been with me the last month. He is the one that left. But I know that I am not who he should be with. I can feel it, I realized that a few months ago, but at times I still feel that way."

I could not believe what she was saying, she was pretty much telling me that she was choosing me over that ass hat. I could not hide the grin that came to my face. I pulled her closer to me and told her to get some sleep. When she was almost asleep I heard her whisper.

"You make me feel worth it."

_Edward's POV_

I still could not believe that she was gone. Why had I left her? I made my way to Italy to beg for death. Once I arrived in Volterra I went straight to the Volturi, once there I would ask my only question.

"May I help you?" The girl behind the front desk asked me.

"Yes I would like to see Aro. Tell him Carlisle's son Edward is here." I told her.

"Um…I…ok just a moment." She said as she walked to the door. As I stood there I started to thinking about my Bella. The way she would blush and smile at me. I felt like the world's biggest moron for leaving her. I knew at the time it what was best, knowing that every day she spent with me I was putting her in danger. Now I knew that I was being selfish, I knew that she wanted to be one of us, but I was not willing to take that away from her. But I was just doing what I thought was best, not what she wanted. I was so stupid, I was willing to let her age and die the moment she did, but I could have had forever with her.

"Aro will be right with you." The girl came back in and went back behind the desk.

"Thank you." I was trying to think what I would do if they turned me down. I knew that I could try to expose myself, knowing that by doing that I was getting myself a one way ticket to death.

"Edward Cullen it is so nice to meet you." I heard come from behind me. I turned around to be face to face with one of the leaders of the Volturi. He was just as tall as I was, his skin was much paler then mine, it was almost see through. His eyes were a dark violet color. He looked to be about Carlisle's age when he was turned, but he was much older than Carlisle. I was thankful that I did know a few things about then from the time my father had spent with then.

He held his hand out to shake it. I placed my hand in his knowing what was about to happen. He would be able to see every moment of my life, human as well as vampire.

"Oh I see…you loved her. It is a pity that she is dead, she would have made a beautiful vampire. But what you ask of us I must talk with my brothers. Please have a seat and we will be right with you." He said as he walked back through the door.

As I sat there I thought about the special times Bella and I had shared. Many days spent in our meadow. I had planned that night after her birthday party to take her there and ask her to be my wife. I loved her with all I had. I wanted to be with her more than anything. I was also regretting not taking the relationship to the next level like she wanted to. Again I was being selfish. I was worried about hurting her, but she had so much faith in me that I wouldn't. So here it was I was going to die again a virgin. I laughed a little at that. It was then that I heard the door open and I saw the three men that held my faith in their hands.

" Edward if you will come with us we will let you know what we have decided." Aro said as we walked to another room. Once inside I looked around, it made me think about the knights of the round table, since there was a large table in the center of the room, with a little dark haired girl and boy. I was to assume that they were Jane and Alec. I had heard Carlisle take about these twins and their gifts. Jane was able to cause pain in your mind that made you think that you were really in pain, and Alec was able to block all of your senses.

"Please have a seat Edward." Said Aro. He and the two other men sat down. To Aro's right was Marcus, he had dark hair as well, but he was a bit shorter then Aro's. His eyes were a dark red and his skin was the same shade of pale as Aro's. The man on Aro's other side I was sure was Caius. He look much younger than the other two, as well as he had blonde hair that was down to his shoulders. It was at the moment that I heard there thoughts. They were not going to grant me death but ask me to be a part of their coven. I wanted to die.

"Edward I know that you can hear our thoughts and I know you are not happy with our answer but you have one of two choices. One you can join us and be happy or we will keep you here against you will until you decide to join us. Either way you are not leaving."Aro said.

_Alice's POV_

"_Either way you are not leaving" Aro said._

I could not believe that he would go to the Volturi. Why had I not see that one coming? Well duh I told myself, I can only see what someone plans on doing if they change their mind then the vision changes. I did not know what Edward was going to chose but I knew that either way we would never see our brother again. Part of me hated having to lie to him about Bella dying but I knew that they were not meant to be together.

I was trying to decide whether or not to tell the family what I had just see. I knew that if I did they would go running to Italy to save him and then he would be back and Bella would go running in his arms, when I had another vision.

"_I am so glad that I get to stay with you this weekend Jasper." Bella said as she pulled herself closer to him._

"_I know darlin' I feel the same way. And I can't believe that Charlie let you stay here after what he did. I was sure that he would never talk to my family again." He laughed as he wrapped his arms around her._

"_Well you know how Alice can be, it is hard to stay mad at her." She said as she kissed his chin._

_Jasper caught her chin with his hand and tilted her had back so that he could kiss her._

"_I know that this is sudden but I think that I am falling in love with you." He said to her._

And that was where it ended. Sometime my visions were like a tv show that you go to a break at the wrong time. GGGRRRRR

I picked up my phone and called Jasper.


	6. What the hell happened in the shower,

**Thank you so much for the reviews. This chapter is some Jasper and Bella fluff. I hope you guys like it. I know, they are taking a while to get together but I don't want it to be like bam they are together, Even thought Jasper is already there. I swear that boy has a mind of his own.**

**Oh and I don't own anything, cause it I did I was so keep Jasper and Edward to myself. LOL**

_Bella's POV_

I woke up to the sun shining in my room. It was so funny sometimes, when I first moved to Forks I missed the sun and now I hated to see the sun. I pulled the cover over my head as I heard someone laughing at me. I sat up and saw Jasper sitting in my old rocking chair.

"Come on Darlin', you have school today. And if you don't get up you will be late." He said. "Oh and by the way you hair looks like a haystack but you are still beautiful." I cringed at those words since that was the same thing Edward had said the first night I knew he had stayed.

"What's wrong Darlin'?" I knew that he could feel my sadness.

"Well that is just something Edward said to me once." I told him as I looked down at my bed.

"I am sorry" He said as he sat there and thought for a moment. "Ok I need a favor if that is alright with you sugar." I laughed a little with him calling me sugar. Must be a southern thing. (A/N: It is a southern thing; I am from Texas so I have a lot more little things coming)

"Anything for you." I said as I got off the bed and walked to the closet to pick out an outfit for the day.

"Well I need you to tell me things that Edward did and said so that I will not do them. I know that what I am asking will be hard for you to do but I just don't want to see you hurt over him anymore." I stopped looking in the closet and thought for a moment.

"No Jasper I will not tell you all the things he did. I don't want to hurt either but I don't want you do not say or do something for fear of hurting me. It will take time for me to get over him all the way but at least when you do them it will replace the memories with good ones." I said as I kissed his forehead.

I was feeling a lot better this morning after I told Jasper about what happened in the woods last fall. I knew that someday I was going to have to tell him what happened but I never thought that he would find out the way he had last night. I was a little shocked when he yelled at me but I could feel that he thought that I was worth it.

_Jasper's POV_

As I felt her lips on my forehead it took everything in me to not kiss her lips. Over the last month I had gotten used to her scent. But with her this close to me her blood was the last thing on my mind. I was falling in love with this human and it scared the living shit out of me.

I now understood why Edward had gone ape shit a few times. I would protect her with my last breath (well you know what I mean). At first I never understood why he did it, she was just a human, and all she was to us was a food source. But the longer I spent with her alone I realized that she was more than just a simple human. She might not be a vampire but the only thing that made her different from us was the physical things. She was so brave and would fight till no one was left standing. Ever after he had left her she had pick up the pieces and moved on with her life. I mean she was not 100% Bella but she was living as best as she could. Most human girls (from the feeling I got from them) thought that there life was over when their boyfriends left them and they would just shut down all the way.

It was as if Bella went into sleep mode for a while but when she came back on she was full force. I knew the moment we came back that our lives would be change forever.

And now she was willing to have me do things and say things Edward said just so that I would not change who I was. Little did she know I was already changing for her, but in a good way. I was ready for this weekend so that I could show her that she could be in my home without thinking about him.

Alice had taken everything out of Edward's room two weeks ago when I told her that I wanted to bring Bella over and I did not think it would be a good idea for her to see that. Alice tried to tell me that it would be better if she got closure with that but I told her that I did not want him hurting her any more, that I was helping with the closure.

Alice had a grand plan to turn Edward's old room into Bella's room. She had gone out and found everything that was in Bella's room at her house so that it looked the same. I was surprised the first time I had seen it. I was sure that I was at the Swan house again. I was just hoping that Bella would like it.

"Thank you Darlin', for letting me be me." I said as she walked out of the room for a human moment. I could hear the shower start and I realized that I was thinking about what she would look like in there. _Son of a Bitch, what the hell was I thinking?_

A few moments later Bella came back in the room and her face was the color of a strawberry.

"Was the water to hot for you sugar?" I asked. I noticed that she did not look at me. What the hell happened in the shower? Oh hell it then hit me.

"I am so sorry Bella; I did not mean to feel that." I said to her. I knew that if I was still human I would have been just as red as she was. I could not believe that I let my lust transfer to her. And with that she turned a brighter shade.

"Um…it…is…ok" She finally spoke. "Can…we…um…forget that happened." She laughed.

"Anything you want sugar. Do you want me to take you to school today?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes. I felt her excitement so I knew that it was a yes. So maybe I was not able to see her future or hear her thoughts but I was able to tell her moods.

"That would be great sugar." It was so cute listing to her trying to sound southern. I would one day, after we were married, take her to Houston and show her my past. Shit did I just say when we are married? Wow there buddy putting the cart before the horse. I laughed at that.

"Are you making fun of me General?" She asked.

"No ma'am I would never make fun of a lady, now get your books you are late for school." I said as I stood up.

"I am not late, with the way you Cullen's drive I will be early." We both laughed as we made our way down the stairs.

After I dropped Bella off at school I went home and started to plan what we would do this weekend when my phone rang with a text.

"**Don't plan anything Jasper, let her decide what to do. You know Edward always choose what they would do. Have a good afternoon.**

**A.**

I was glad that Alice and I could still be friends. I knew that I would always love her but with each moment I spent with Bella I felt that love for Alice changed to a sister kind of love.

As it got closer to two I could feel myself getting more and more excited about seeing Bella again. I can not explain it but I just wanted to be around her so much. I tried to remember ever feeling like this when Alice was away. The only time I ever felt this way was when we had left Forks after Bella's birthday and Alice left a two days after we got to Alaska to hunt by herself. I would have to think more about that later.

It was not Thursday night and I was out hunting and I was glad that Alice had decided to come with me I had a few questions for her.

"Why are you just looking at you food instead of eating it, silly?" Alice said as she bounced over to where I was. I had just taken down a mountain lion and had yet to finish it.

"Sorry I was just thinking about things." I finished my animal and wiped the last trace of blood from my mouth. It felt weird hunting with Alice again. Most of the time we would take down an animal together share it and the make love before we found another animal and went home.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked. I did not understand that she did not see this coming.

"Well I know you know what I am about to ask so just tell me what you think." I told her. Just wanting to get this over with, I could not believe I was asking my ex-wife about a girl I was falling in love with.

"Look Jazz, I can't tell you much without affecting the future. But what I can tell you is that what you feel for Bella is real and you are meant to be with her." She said. How could that be she was Edward's singer not mine.

"How is that she was Edward's singer?" I asked her.

"Well yes she is and still is his singer but she is your soul mate. Sometimes with a singer it is just about their blood that calls you. With Edward her blood sang to him and he grew to love her so that he would not turn into the monster that he felt he was well still thinks he is. But with you, you love her for who she is. With Bella her blood is what made her love Edward but with you it is her heart that has fallen for you. If you were to leave her like Edward did she would die. I mean it when a soul mate leaves you your body shuts down." She said.

"But how is that so, I mean I was living for many years without her and we are both still alive. And I did leave her once, all of us did." I told her trying to discount what she said. Bella could not be my soul mate.

"Yes that is true, we all did leave her. That is what made her loose herself for so long, it was not because of Edward as she thought it was for you. If we had not come back she would slip away to nothing thinking that it was Edward she was dying for. Her heart broke the moment Edward told her that we all had left. I saw it. I watched the whole vision and she was sad that he was leaving her but the moment he said that we had left her heart broke in to pieces. And the moment we came back her heart was better. Yes she thinks that she loves Edward and that is why she is missing him but that is not it. Her blood miss him not her heart, her heart missed you. The blood and the heart will always want to different things."

"Alice that makes no sense, I mean the heart needs blood to live so they have to want the same thing." I told her; at this point I think she was blowing smoke up my ass to let me feel better about what I felt for her.

"Yes that is true to science but think of it as a mythical thing. You can't say that you don't believe that I mean look at you and me. We are vampire's we are mythical creatures" Ok damn she had me there I had to admit.

"Ok Alice I can see what you are saying, but what are we going to do when Edward comes back and finds out that Bella is with me?" That was the one and only thing that kept me from acting on these feeling I had for Bella.

"Don't worry about Edward we will not see him for a while and I hope that he has found his soul mate by then so it will be easier for him. I know you are going to ask me how can I not see that but somehow he is blocking me from seeing his future, I get little things here and there, so I know that he is still alive but he does not want me to see what he is up to." Man I hate Edward sometimes.

"No lets finish eating so I can go back to the house and get ready for Bella tomorrow." She said as she ran and jumped on a mountain lion. I join her in the hunt and let myself feel a little better about everything with Bella. The only problem now was trying to get her to understand all of this as well.

So with what Alice had told me it now made since that when we left Forks, I was starting to die myself but I thought that it was because Alice had left for a few days.

"Hey Alice can you answer me one question before we head back?"

"Jasper, I know you are going to ask me and it is a simple answer. You felt the pull as well, when we left you felt lost and alone, then I went on that hunting trip and you felt it worse. Your souls know that they are meant to be together as well as your hearts. But your brains had not realized it yet. Since our hearts don't beat it takes us longer to feel the mate pull when sepreated. If we would have stayed away any longer you would have felt it more and more each day and you would soon be just like Marcus."

"So that is what happened to that only bat in Volterra. I remember hearing that he mate was killed and he just sat there all the time looking depressed. Well that answered my questions, I guess.

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe that Charlie was letting me stay the whole weekend. I also could not believe Alice had dazzled him just a little. I could not wait to be a vampire so that I was able to do that. Wait! What was I thinking; Edward was never coming back so he was never going to change me. Well I knew two vampires that had stayed that I love and I was sure I would be able to convince them to make me a part of their family.

It felt weird the moment he and Alice showed up that night. I still felt the dull pain of not having Edward but my heart leapt for joy the moment I looked in to Jasper's honey color eyes. And that is what scared the hell out of me. Over the last month I could feel myself falling in love with him. I mean part of me still missed Edward and I knew that I would always love him but I was falling hard for Jasper. I hated that he had to be gone for so long and so far but I was getting to spend the weekend with him.

I had learned over the last month that he loved to read like I did. He told me that he had a large collection of books and I was welcome to them anytime I want. So I was ready to get a few new books to read.

As I was sitting in my last class of the day I was looking at the clock trying to get it to speed up. I only had ten more minutes till I would be on my way to the Cullen's house.

Finally after what felt like hours the bell finally rang. I ran to my locker to put away the books that I would not need this weekend. I was so in a hurry that I did not hear Mike and the gang tell me to have fun this weekend and that they would see me Monday. I tried to walk slower but my legs got the better of me and I ran right to my truck to see the golden hair beauty standing next to my truck. I tried to slow myself but I only managed to trip over my own feet and I started to fall. Right before I hit the ground I felt two strong hands grab me.

"A little excited Darlin'"

**I hope that you liked this. I had to explain how it was so easy for Alice to leave Jasper and How easy falling in love with Bella was. **

**Don't worry we will find out what Edward is up to later in this story.**

**Yes Alice will find her soul mate in this story.**

**And the other Cullen's will be coming soon I promise**


	7. Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy

_Jasper's POV_

As I watched her run out of the school I felt my breath catch in my throat. She was so beautiful that it hurt. The moment that she saw me she tried to slow only to trip herself. Now I under stood why Edward bought stock in bubble wrap and was planning on buying a whole truck load. This girl was more a danger to herself then us vampires. But I was able to catch her before she hit the ground.

"A little excited Darlin'" I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"Where's the fire?" I asked knowing that I was the fire she was running towards not from. I took pride in the fact that I was finally able to be around her and not carve her blood.

"I am sorry…I am….oh hell I am just happy to see you silly." She said as her cheeks grew a deep red shade.

"Don't feel embarrassed, I feel the same." I laughed. God it was so easy now that I understood my feelings. I was able to just let go.

"So sugar you ready to see what our dear sister has done to the house since you last saw it." I could see that she was trying to figure out why I had called Alice 'our' sister. Well I guess she figured that I meant that she was my sister as well. Well that was what this weekend was about, telling her how I felt.

"Yeah I just need to run by my house and get a few things." She said. I guess that she had forgotten that Alice could see the future and would already have everything at the house for her.

"What do you need from your house? Alice already had anything and everything that you could need. Remember I told you Alice has done a lot to the house since the last time you saw it." I could see that she was remembering that Alice could see the future.

"Alright cowboy, lead the way." She said as she climbed into the truck. But I had planned to drive her to the house since I had run here.

"Well if you would like I can drive. I did walk here." I said with a smile that I knew she would accuse me of dazzling her with. As I saw the red begin to form on her cheeks I could feel her lust then embarrassment. God I loved that she did that. I decided to not say anything about it knowing that it would only make her even more embarrassed. She slid to the other side of the truck as I climbed into the driver's seat.

"Wow, do you not like to go fast?" She asked as I was driving. At first I did not understand what she meant by that since we both knew that her truck would not go any faster than 60 mpr.

"Oh I am sorry would you like me to speed up." I said turning towards her to give her a quick smile.

"Well I thought that your whole family liked to go fast, I mean that is what he said." I still hated that she was only able to call him that but I knew that she was still hurting. I was hoping that after this weekend she would be able to forget that hurt.

"Well I just remember that you hate it when we go fast." I swear for a moment I felt love coming from her but I just figured that it was just like a brotherly love.

We finally reach Alice and my house. The outside was still the same but I knew that once we were inside Bella would not have to be reminded of the past. Alice had done so many things that I thought that it was a different house the first time I had walked into it after spending the night with Bella.

"Well here we are, are you ready?" I asked her as I climbed out of the truck and offered her my hand.

_Bella's POV_

"_Well here we are, are you ready?" Jasper asked as he climbed out of my truck and offered me his hand._

I love the southern charm that he had. I still could not believe that I had never noticed it before. But then again I had not spent much alone time with him, when I was with _him_.

I was a little scared about going back into this house. But Jasper had said that Alice had done so much that I would be fine. It still looked like the same house but what could Alice do about that without tearing down the whole house and start over.

The moment I walked into the house I saw what he meant. I had remembered that the house had only white furniture, and most of the time the house smelt like them, which was not a bad thing since they had a lovely sweet smell. But this time when I saw the living room it was totally different. It reminded me of a cross between my living room at my old house in Arizona and Charlie's. The hard wood flood that used to be a light color was now a dark brown. There was a couch and a love seat that had not been there the last time. It was weird since I knew that Alice and Jasper could stand for hours on end without getting tired.

"Do you like it?" I heard Alice say as she came down the stairs.

"Oh my god, Alice I love it but I also love it the way it was." I told her.

"Well I saw your mother house when we went to Arizona last spring to save you and I had seen Charlie's house as well so I thought that if I combined the two you would feel more at home " She said as she came closer to me.

"But Alice as long as I am with you and Jasper I am at home." I told her as I hugged her. God how I had missed her after they left. She was the best friend I had ever had.

"Ok, ok let me show you your room." She said as she looked at Jasper. I wonder what look he was giving her.

She led me up the stairs to the third story. Oh no I was not ready to see _his _room yet, I could not believe that she would put me in _his_ room.

"It will be alright darlin'" Jasper whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine and I knew that as long as he was with me I could do this.

She stood at the door and opened it. The moment I looked inside I could not believe what I was seeing. It was my room back a Charlie's. Did I step into a time warp or something? I started to laugh as I pictured Tim Curry dancing around in women clothing.

"What is so funny sugar?" Jasper asked.

"I was just thinking about a movie I saw the other night. That is all. Alice I love it. Thank you so much sis." I told her as I walked into my new room.

There were a few things that were different about the room. Like the bed was not a twin like it was at Charlie's. It was at least a queen and I could tell that it was a lot softer than mine. I did the craziest thing that I was sure they had ever seen a human do. I ran and took a flying leap for the bed. I landed right in the middle and I was right it was a lot softer than mine. And the sheets were silk, man I was starting to think that I was going to tall Charlie that I was moving in here just for the bed. Or ask Alice where she got it and get me one for my room.

I looked at Alice and Jasper as they started to laugh at me. "Hey what are you to laughing at?" I asked them as I ran to the book case that was another difference in this room.

"Well you just look like a newborn vampire at blood drive." Jasper said. That was a weird thing; I guess it was like the human saying 'like a kid in a candy store'.

"What I just can't help it, this bed and these books. I love it. I am thinking about moving in here. My soul be damn." I laughed. I hoped that they knew I was joking with that last part. I could tell by the look in Jasper and Alice's eyes that they under stood.

"She has more guts than you can hang on a fence." Jasper said.

"Jasper what the hell does that mean and it sounds gross." I said as I looked at the rest of my room.

"Well Darlin' it is a Texas saying it means you are unafraid of anything. And living in a house with two vampires is not being scared." He laughed.

"Alright cowboy, why don't you show me your room?" I said as I walked up to him and put my arm around his.

_Jasper's POV_

I could still not get over how easy it was to have her in my house. I also could not get over how fast her emotions changed the moment she went into her room. As we stood outside the door I could feel that she did not want to go in there but the moment Alice opened the door and saw that it looked nothing like it had the last time she was there she was so happy.

"Alright cowboy, why don't you show me your room?" She asked as she put her arm in mine. I was so glad that Alice had decided to take the spare bedroom on the second floor that just held storage. That way we would have our own rooms.

I lead her back down the stairs to where my room was. It was right under hers, and I would be able to hear her at all times when she was in there. I opened my door to show her my room. I had only seen it once since Alice had completed it.

My flooring was the same coloring as Bella's,dark wood. But unlike Bella I had a bear skin rug in the middle. I knew she was going to ask me about the bed since I did not ever need to sleep but Alice had told me that this way if Bella wanted to spend time in here she would feel more at home with a bed. The bed was a king size four poster dark cherry wood bed. My sheets we are silk dark blue sheets. A dark blue sheer covering was hung from the four posters. I loved this bed; I had helped Alice pick it out since it was close to what I had in my old home in Texas.

"Wow, what is with the bed. I mean don't get me wrong it is beautiful and I would love to spend some time on it but you don't sleep." She asked. I felt a small tinge of lust coming off her.

"Well I figured that maybe you could spend the night in here so I am not always at you house or in your room." I said with a wink.

"Well you two, since you have seen each others room how about I steal Bella to show her my room and you can go down stairs and make her something to eat." Alice said as she grabbed Bella.

Now I understood what Edward meant by her being so small but being a big pain in my steel butt. I left to two girls and went down stairs to the kitchen to make Bella dinner. I was so glad that the last time I was in college I took culinary arts. At least this way I was able to make her dinner. I decided to make her mushroom ravioli, since I had heard Edward say one time that she loved that dish.

I walked over to the ipod that was sitting on the counter and turned it on. I pick one of my favorite songs from it and turned it up.

_Bella's POV_

Sometimes I hated my sister. She was the world's biggest pain in my butt but I had to love her. I would have all weekend to spend with both of them. She led me down the hall to what used to be storage. So I knew that it was her room.

"Hey Alice, please tell me you left everyone else room ok." I asked her. I did not want Rose to hate me anymore, just in case she came home to a completely different room.

"Of course silly, I only messed with your, Jasper, mine and the living room. I left everything else the same. Since those are the room you will be in most of the time I hope to make you feel more at home here so that you will spend more time here. Don't get me wrong I am happy that you and Jasper are together and he is spending so much time with you but I miss you and I don't want you two to be like you and Edward. I swear that that boy want to keep you just for himself." That made me laugh because that is how it was. I was either up in his room or he was at my house. It seemed that he did not want me around his family.

When she opened the door to her room I could not believe how big this room was. I mean I had only seen this room once and there was so much in it that I thought that it was just a closet. But now it was so big and open.

It reminded me of a loft apartment in New York. You know the kind you see in Vogue or other magazines like that. But it was still beautiful. Unlike mine and Jasper's room she did not have a bed. She had a rather large chair that could double as a bed if needed. Her computer was on the far wall up against the glass wall that all the rooms on this side of the house had. I was scared to ask her about her closet seeing how big this room was. It was then that I heard music coming from down stairs.

"I swear that boy can't go a day without listing to that song." She laughed. "Here follow me and we can catch him in the act, it is quite funny.

We walk down the back stairs that was hardly used. She pointed for me to look around the corner to see what Jasper was doing.

I could not believe what I was seeing. Jasper was standing in the middle of the kitchen cutting up vegetables singing 'Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy' by Big and Rich. It was the cuties thing I had ever seen. I could not help but laugh so loud that he stopped what he was doing.

"What's so funny Darlin'?" He asked as I walked into the kitchen. I picked up a piece of red bell pepper and took a bite.

"Oh nothing I just think that you are so cute." I giggled.

"Well maybe if you play your cards right you will get to save a horse tonight." He whispered in my ear. I started to choke on my bell pepper and started to cough. I felt the blush return to my face. I swear between him and that sexy Texan accent I would forever be red faced.

I heard a giggle come from the stairs, I had forgotten that Alice was standing there and she could hear everything that he just said.

"Well you two I am going out tonight so you two have fun and I will be back tomorrow morning to steal Bella away to go shopping." She said as she jumped out the window. I was now really nervous to be alone with Jasper.

"Well sugar your dinner is ready. Mushroom Ravioli and a garden salad. I hope it taste ok, it does not smell very good. But then I guess that blood does not smell good to you." He laughed as she set my dinner on the dining room table. This was the one thing I hated about being around vampires when I needed to eat. I mean it felt like I was so science experiment to them while I ate. Jasper could sense my mood and told me that he would go and pick out a movie for us to watch and then take a shower.

After I was done eating my dinner I took my bowl and plate to the kitchen to wash it. As I was just putting them on the drying rack I felt like I was being watched. I turned around to see Jasper. My eyes almost fell out of my head at what he was wearing.

Jasper stood there wearing a pair of wrangler jeans that we tight and a dark pearl snap shirt and a pair of black cowboy boots. I was wondering if we were going out to the movies since he was dressed up.

"Well I feel a little under dressed." I told him and I looked down at what I was wearing. I still had on what I went to school in that day. I was wearing a pair of acid wash jeans that were old so they were a bit baggy and a white t-shirt that was a little low cut in the front. As well I was bare footed.

"Well Darlin' I could take off a few things if you wanted to." Oh my god that boy knew how to start my engine. I thought about all the things I wanted to take off of him and those pants were the only thing I wanted to leave on. Well crap Mr. Empath over there just got the biggest smile on his face so I knew he could feel my lust.

"Well how about I take off my top shirt and boots will that make you feel better." Hell yes it would as long as you leave them jeans alone. I thought to myself.

He took off the blue shirt to revile that he was wearing a white under shirt that hugged his body just right. He was a little bit taller the Edward and was also a bit more built then Edward but not as built as Emmett. But still my god I was scared that his shirt was going to ripe right off his body, well that was if I did not ripe it off myself.

What the hell was wrong with me? I never had these thoughts about Edward….wait I was able to think his name now. Well that was a step in the right direction I guess.

After he took off his boots he stood up and took my hand. "Well I picked out a movie, what room would you like to watch it in?" He asked as lead me out of the kitchen.

"Well I guess we could go to your room since we spend so much time at my house." I could tell he was fine with that and lead me to his room. Once inside his room he led me to the bed and told me to get comfortable and he put the movie in. Once it was in he joined me on the bed.

"I hope you like scary movies." He said as the opening credits started. Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"I haven't seen this, I have always wanted to but Renee said that it was too scary and since I don't have a TV in my room I was never able to watch it. I asked Edward once if we could and he told me the same thing my mother had said." I told him.

_Jasper's POV_

I could not believe that she had just said his name. I guess I was doing something right. I knew the outfit would make her act that way and I loved to see the blush on her face. I was just hoping that she felt the same about me that I did about her.

I had chosen the movie since I had seen it so many times and I wanted to be able to talk to her. But when she told me that she had never seen it I decided that I would wait to talk to her until after the movie was over. But about twenty minutes into the movie she screamed and grabbed on to me. Well I guess I had chosen the right movie.

"Do you want me to stop the movie sugar?" I asked her hoping that she would say yes so I could tell her how I felt about her.

"Well I want to finish it but I want to talk to you about a few things first." She said. I could feel the lump in my throat growing larger. I stopped the movie and turned so that we were face to face.

"Ladies first." I said as I pointed to her.

"Well Jasper I would actually like to hear what you have to say first. It might affect what I have to say to you."

"I know that we have only been friends for a few months but I want to tell you that…I…um…fallinginlovewithyou." I spit out the last part so fast that I was worried that she did not hear it.

"Well then that does change what I have to say to you" I felt the sadness in my face grow.

"No no Jasper don't be sad I wanted to tell you that I am starting to fall in love with you as well and I was worried that you did not feel the same about me." I could not believe what she had just said. I was so happy that I did not even think about what I was doing. I kissed her.

I could feel that she was kissing me back but at the same time she was holding something back.

"I am not Edward Bella; you do not have to hold anything back." I whispered against her lips. Well that did it; she attacked me with such passion that I almost lost it right then and there. I felt her tongue trace my bottom lip that I allowed her to enter my mouth.

The taste of her was so much better than I had imaged. I had one arm around her waist and the other in her hair. I pulled her closer to me so that I could taste her more. I knew that she needed air so I took my lips off her mouth and put them to her beautiful neck I laid kisses all over her neck and face. And when she stopped me I was afraid that I had done something wrong only to find out that she wanted me to take off my shirt. I did as she wanted and then took off her shirt at the same time.

The feel of her warm skin on mine was so wonderful that I never wanted to let go. I returned to kissing her all over her chest that I did not hear my door open.

"Way to go bro." Emmett shouted

**"She has more guts than you can hang on a fence." I love that saying. It is a little gross but it Texan.**

**I wanted to show a funnier side to Jasper.**

**I had to put the Wrangler jeans in there, I mean there is nothing sexier than a southern boy in Wranglers. **

**Also I thought that it would be funny to see Jasper singing Save a Horse Ride a Cowboy. I love that song.**

**Also the rest of the Cullen's are back...Well maybe not all of them. Don't worry Edward will be back but now it is time for the Cullen's to find out about Jasper and Bella even though they have only just started.**


	8. Come on Rosie help me

**I hope you like last chapter. This chapter the Cullen's are back minus Edward.**

**I dont own anything.**

_Emmett's POV_

"Come on Rosie, please help me? I want to go back to Forks. It has been months and Jazz and Alice have not come back." I hated to beg my wife to side with me but I had to. I missed my little sister Bella. Stupid Edward.

I can remember the day that Edward told us that we were leaving. I still could not believe that he wanted to leave her. I could see that he had a love with her that was like Mom and Dad. I tried telling him that we could keep Jazz away from her and all that but he would not listen. I even tried to tell him that it would be alright if he turned Bella but that was way out of the question for him.

He was such a goodie goodie for a vamp. Man if the table was turned and Rose was a human I would have turned her the very moment she said she wanted to be like me. But that was the difference from me and Ed.

"No Em you remember what Alice said" My lovely wife said back.

It had been a month since Alice had called and told us that Bella was actually alive and she had not died.

"_Rosie Alice is on the phone for you." I told my wife. I wondered why she called my phone and not Rose and then I remembered that Rose had broken it after she told Edward that Bella had died. _

_The whole family had mourned Bella's death. Esme tried to call Edward and tell him to come home so that we could be there for him but he never answered his phone. Carlisle told us that he would come home when he was ready._

_I could tell that Alice was telling Rosie something that she did not believe because she was talking so fast that even I could not understand what she was saying. As soon as she hung up the phone I asked her what happened._

"_Bella is alive." Was all Rose was able to get out?_

"_What do you mean she is alive, she told you that Bella had died. How is that possible?" I asked her._

"_Well it seems that our dear sister had a vision about Edward finding out she was dead and then she had another vision that Bella would fall in love with someone else, the one she was meant to be with her soul mate." Rose said_

"Please Rose; I want to see who this jerk is." I told her. I wanted to see this guy that was supposed to be Bella's soul mate. I wanted to give this guy the big brother talk that stated that if he hurts Bella I will hunt him down and kill him and I would mean it.

"Alright fine but we will have to talk to Esme and Carlisle and see if they want to join us." Hot damn I would be getting to go back to Forks and see my little sister.

After mom and dad came home we told them that we wanted to go back to Forks and they agreed that it would be ok to go back, since Alice would be there and we would be able to see when and if Edward ever came home.

We were finally back in Forks, I was so ready to get back to mine and Rose room and find the games I had hidden. The moment we walked into the house I swore that we were not in the right house. Everything was different. But different in a good way, it reminded me of Bella's mom and dad's house. I started to laugh when I heard heaving breathing coming for Jasper and Alice's room. Man I swear those two never had sex and when that did I always loved to sneak in and catch them.

As I made my way to their room I had to stop dead where I was I heard a heart beat in there with Jasper. What the hell, he was cheating on Alice or he had brought a meal back to the house either way I was going to kick his ass.

"Emmett Cullen you get over here right now." I heard Alice say.

"What the hell Alice, did you know that Jasper has a human in ya'll room?" I hope to god that she did.

"Yes Em I know and that is just Jasper's room now. Remember how I told Rose that Bella would find her soul mate well it is Jasper." Well I will be damn, I would still have to give Jasper the talk but I was sure that Alice had already told him that if he hurt her then it would cause his death.

I decided that I would just walk in instead of knocking.

"Way to go Bro!" I yelled as I saw Bella on the bed wearing her pants and just a bra.

_Bella's POV_

I swear I screamed so loud that Charlie was able to hear me. I pulled Jasper in front of me so Emmett was not able to see me. But it was useless since Jasper jumped off the bed and was trying to rush Em out of the room.

"Emmett I swear that if you do not get out of my room right now I will tear off a body part that Rose will really miss if you know what I mean." And with that Jasper was outside of the room with Emmett. I tried to find my shirt but all I found was a shredded white piece of clothing. Well hell, I would just have to put on Jasper's shirt. The moment I put it over my head I could smell Jasper.

"Emmett I swear if you do not go back down stairs and wait for me a Bella I will get Rose up here." I heard Jasper yell outside the door. A few moments later Jasper walked back into the room.

"Bella, love, I am so sor… well look at you in my shirt. There is nothing sexier than a women in her man's shirt. Well when you are ready the family is downstairs and Emmett said that if we are not down there in five minutes he would be coming back up here and drag you down stairs" Wait the whole family was down stairs, did that mean that Edward was down there. My heart began to beat so fast I was scared that it was going to beat right out of my chest. Jasper could sense my mood and sent a wave of calm at me.

"It is alright darlin', Edward is not here, the family has not spoken with him in about a month, and Carlisle said that it was normal for him to be like that." I was so glad that Jasper was there with me to calm me down. I knew that I did not love Edward anymore but I still was not ready to face him. Jasper and I had just started to date well if that is what you would call it.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question?"

"Sure sugar, what is it?" He asked.

"Well I was just…um…wondering… what are me and you?" I asked him as my face turned red and I looked down at the floor.

"Bella I was hoping that you would be my girlfriend. I mean I know that we have just started dating and I did not want to scare you with what I feel for you so I am willing to start off slow and just be your boyfriend." He said as he placed a cool hand under my chin and made me look into his honey colored eyes.

"Ok well we better get down there and face your family. I am still scared about how they will feel about you and I being together, you know." I told him and I started to walk towards the door.

"Darlin' you know how my family feels about you, I don't think they really care who you are with as long as you are happy. They knew what happened to you when Edward left and I think that there only worry it's that I will do the same but I want you to know that I will not leave you no matter what happens. I love you." He said as he kissed me. He love me, was I ready to tell him that I loved him.

"Jasper, I…um….think…!" I was cut off by Emmett rushing thought the door.

"Hey if you two are done swapping spit the family can't wait to see Bella." Damnit Emmett I was going to so kill him.

"Alright Em we are coming." I said as we walked down to the living room. I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting on the brand new love seat talking to Alice and Rose.

"Alice I love what you have done to the living room." Esme said to her as I walked into the room.

"Bella, dear it is so wonderful to see you. I am so happy that you are here. I have missed you. You know I always thought of you as a daughter. I am so sorry that I have not talked to you in the last seven months. I am such a horrible mother. Can you forgive me?" I swear Esme looked like she was going to cry. But how could I not forgive them. They were only doing what Edward wanted and I knew that Esme would do anything for his first son.

"Mom How could I not forgive you, you are the best mother ever. I love you and I have missed you so much." I hugged her to let her know that I was telling the truth.

And with that Emmett came running and picked me up into a hug. "Emmett…can't….breath…still…human." I said as he finally set me down.

"Sorry little sis, I have just missed you. So have you fallen down anymore?" He asked me.

"OUCH. What the hell Rose?" He said as he was rubbing the spot on the back of his head where Rose had hit him.

"Well Bella it is so wonderful to see you again. How have you been?" Carlisle asked me. I really did not want to tell that that I had all but shut down after they left.

"I was better Dad, but I am doing great now. I am so happy to have you back. I am sorry that Alice changed the house so much."

"Oh it is alright darling. I love what Alice has done to the house. I mean it makes me feel like I am in a story book with a fun loving family. But Alice said that you now have a room at our home. Would you mind if I went to take a look." How was she going to react when she found out that I was in Edwards's old room?

"Um…mom did Alice tell you where my room is?"

"Well yes darling, do not get me wrong I love my son, but he has chosen to not be a part of this family for the time being. If and when he comes back I have a house on the property, well I have a few and I will get one of them ready for him or for you and Jasper." Wait I could not believe what she had just said. Had Alice seen something and she was not telling me about? I shot a look at her and she shot one back saying that we would talk later.

I was so happy at this moment, not only would I get to spend time with Jasper all weekend I now had my family back. I did not realize how much I missed them until they came back. I knew that they were just as happy, well maybe not all of them. Rose was still giving me that look that she always gave me. It was the look like I did not belong here. But as soon as I looked at her she smiled at me.

"Bella I would really like to talk to you when you get a moment, I know that you came here this weekend to spend time with Jasper but I really want to talk to you." Rose asked me.

"Well sure would you like to come up to my room and we can talk?" I asked her.

"Sure lead the way." She said as I started to walk up the stairs. I was nervous to talk to her but I knew that Jasper and Emmett would not let anything happen to me. I opened my door and went and sat on my lovely bed.

"Wow, Alice did a great job. It looks just like your room at Charlie's. I mean I had only seen it once when Esme and I were guarding Charlie for James and Victoria. But still I love it. Look I want you to understand why I hated you so much the last time we were here. Well not so much as hated you as jealousy of you" She told me about her past and it all made since, yes she loved Emmett and would not trade him for the world but she hated what she was, All she ever wanted was to be able to get married, have a baby and grow old with her husband.

"But now I understand why you want to be a part of this family and knowing that the only way is for you to be like us. I just wish that you would at least think about what I said ok sweetie." Wait did she just call me sweetie. Well hell she did.

"Thank you Rosealie. I am not sure I still want to be a vampire I mean Jasper and I just started dating and I want to take things slow, I think that part of the problem with Edward and I was that I was always asking him to change me. With Jasper I am going to do things different. But I am so glad that you think of me as a sister."

"Bella, I am glad that you will at least think about it. Oh and by the way you can call me Rose." And with that Rose left me to my room. I knew she was running off to see if Alice had messed with her room. I had to laugh about that.

"Finally we are alone again." Jasper said as he was leaning on the door to my room.

"What do you mean, the whole family is here?"

"Well not really they went out to hunt and promised to be gone until tomorrow morning so we have the whole night to ourselves." Oh boy a night with just him and I. I felt the lust start to build again and I turned red faced. Man I really hated that.

"It is alright Darlin' I feel the same way. There is now reason for you to feel embarrassed." He said as he walked into my room and shut the door.


	9. You found you soul mate, Really?

_Bella's POV_

"_It is alright Darlin' I feel the same way. There is no reason for you to feel embarrassed." He said as he walked into my room and shut the door._

I felt the blood rush to my face even more. There was something about Jasper that made me want to do things that no girl should want to do. There were several time when I was with Edward that I had wanted to go father in our relationship but in the back of my mind part of me did not. But with Jasper all of me wanted to.

I knew that Jasper could feel what I was feeling and I wished that I was able to control what I was feeling. So I did what every teenage boy does I started to think about baseball, but that did nothing for me because all I could see what Jasper in his baseball gear.

_Ok brain, think about something else. Thinking about…um….well hell what could I think about that would let this feeling of lust go away. Oh I got it._

I started to think about a movie I had seen the other day that made me laugh so hard. That was it I was feeling happy.

"Darlin' what are you thinking abou,t you mood is all over the place?" Jasper asked.

"Oh I was just thinking about this movie I saw the other day. But hey we did not finish that movie we were watching. Do you want to go to your room and get it and we can finish it?" I asked hoping that with him out of my room for a few minutes I would be able to calm down.

With that he left the room and went back to his room to get the movie. I decided to change in to my pajamas. There was a bathroom connected to my room, so I grabbed the clothes and went in there to change. I changed in to the green tank top and black pants. I was so glad that Alice had thought about what I would want to wear for once.

As I was coming out of the bathroom I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I told whoever was at the door. I had hoped that it was Jasper but to my shock it was Esme.

_Jasper's POV_

As I walked into Bella's room and shut the door I could feel lust coming off her so strong that it took everything I had not to rush to the bed and rip off her clothing and have my way with her. But I would not do that to her. I would wait until she was sure that was what she wanted and also I needed to talk to Carlisle about it. I had never had sex with a human before I was did not know how I would be able to not hurt her.

As I was standing there watching her I could feel that her emotions were all over the place. They went for happy, to scared, to nervous, lust, there was a lot of lust and the happiness. What the hell was going on in her beautiful head.

"Darlin' what are you thinking about you mood is all over the place?" I asked her.

"Oh I was just thinking about this movie I saw the other day. But hey we did not finish that movie we were watching. Do you want to go to your room and get it and we can finish it?" She asked me. I stood there for a few moments and thought about it.

I turned and left her room. I would give her a little bit longer so that she would calm her lust down. Because if she did not I would have to fight all night long to stay in control. As I was walking to my room I heard Carlisle in the house. I had thought that everyone left the house.

I found him in his study which was across from my study sometime I did not wonder how Bella did not get lost here. We had six bed rooms, three studies, a living room, a formal living room, a kitchen with a breakfast nook and a formal dining room. And then to top it off Esme had three cottages on the property. One Alice used to hold all her clothes that would not fit in our closet at the time. And the other two are just there. I could not believe that Esme said that she was going to fix one up for me and Bella. I guess Alice had seen something else and had not told me but had told Esme.

I knocked on Carlisle's door and waited for him to call me in. Even though I was the second oldest in the house I still felt like the youngest child of Carlisle, but then again I am.

"Come in my son." Carlisle said.

"Carlisle, may I have a word with you? I am sure that Edward had this talk with you as well but I have a few questions. Also I thought that the whole family was going out for a hunt?"

"Sure, please come in and have a seat and we will discuss whatever you would like. And Esme and I are going to leave to hunt in a few minutes I needed to send an e-mail to the hospital asking if I could have my job back." He said as he pointed to the chair that sat across from his desk. He took off his glass that he wore for a show at the hospital.

"Well I am not sure how to go about saying that so I guess I will just come out with it. I would like to be intimate with Bella." I said as I looked down at the floor. Now I knew how every teenage boy in the world felt when they had the sex talk with their father.

"Well I can see why you would think that Edward would have asked me but he never did. But I will tell you that what you are wanting to do will be the hardest thing you will ever do in short of changing her." He said.

"What do you mean the hardest thing I will ever do?" I did not understand what he was saying.

"Well Jasper well you could hurt her more than what you think. I understand that for a girl the first time is painful at first, but you could hurt her in other ways. Think about it. Bella is human. She can break so easily, and have you ever had sex with a human before?"

"No I have not, and I would never hurt Bella. But I don't want to be like Edward and ever be close to her for fear of breaking her. I love her Carlisle and she is my soul mate." I told him.

"Well son that changes everything then. Do you know a lot about my past?" He asked me. I only knew a little bit but I was always will to learn.

_Carlisle's POV_

"_Well son that changes everything then. Do you know a lot about my past?"_

I knew that Edward had known my past as well as Esme but the rest of my family only knew a few things. They all know that I had stayed with the Volturi for a short time, but I did not tell them a lot about them.

"Well son you know that I lived with the Volutir for a short time, yes?" I knew the look he that he had on his face. He was the only other one in this family to have met them.

"Yes I remember you telling me after I joined this coven."

"Well I am not sure how many of them had come to Texas when the war was starting with the newborns, but did you ever meet the vampire named Chelsea?"

"I don't believe I did. I pretty much had left Maria by the time they showed up. But I was not far away when they came after Maria, but what about this girl?" He asked.

"Well son Chelsea is a special vampire like you, Alice and Edward. She is a member of their guard. She can sense bonds in other. Well while I was there in Italy I had watched her use her gift. I one time asked her about it." I was hoping that Jasper was seeing where I was going with this.

"I had asked he what types of bonds that she could see. She had told me there were three types of bonds. The bond of family love like what we have, the bond of true friendship that like Alice and Bella, and then the last one the bond of soul mates." I could see the light go on above his head.

"She had told me that the bond between friends was the easiest to break. The bond between families was a little harder and the bond between soul mates was near impossible to break. I had asked her how she had found that out." I knew I was not giving him a chance to talk but I would get all of this out and then let him ask the questions.

"She had said that when Aro had found her he told her that he job was to break the bond so that they could take the gifted vampire for themselves. See that was another part of her gift, she was able to make someone feel a strong bond to the Volturi."

"I asked her how many bonds she had broken over the years and she had said that she was able to break twenty friendship bonds. They had made up most of the guard. She was only able to break ten family bonds." I stopped for a moment to let Jasper get what I was saying.

"But what about the soul mate bond?" He asked.

"Well I asked her about that as well and she said that that was harder to do, seeing as she had only met three soul mates her whole life. Well in vampires that is, she said that with humans there were soul mate all around but it seems that when you become a vampire you might never find your soul mate." I could see that he was about to ask another question so I held up my hand to stop him.

"After I left the Volturi I did a little research. It seemed that there has only been six reports of vampire's finding their soul mates. Rose and Emmett as well as myself and Esme are two of the six. So what I am saying is that if Alice believes that you two are soul mates then it is rare. And it is even rarer that you found yours in a human."

"So you knew that Alice and I were not soul mates?" He asked. I could see the hurt in his eyes.

"Well yes and no. I had a feeling but I was not sure. I knew that the two of you loved each other but I could also see that there were parts of you and Alice messing. You of all people should be able to feel the difference in Esme and mine's love compared to yours and Alice."

_Jasper's POV_

After listing to all of this I could see what he was talking about. I knew that I loved Alice but I always felt like there was something missing. I could feel the love between the two other couples in the house for years and some of the time I wondered why Alice and I did not feel that strongly about each other. At the time I had thought that it was because we had not been together as long as the others but now it all made since.

"Well how does that change about what you said at first about hurting Bella?"

"Well son if she is truly you soul mate you could never hurt her. You will never be able to lose control with her." Ok that made since but what about her birthday.

"Well what about her birthday, I was willing to hurt her then?"

"Well son think about it, there was blood. Think about what you were feeling, I mean really thinking. Why did you rush to her?" I had thought about this the night I asked Bella to forgive me about her birthday..

I mean I remembered seeing the blood and then I remember going to her and Edward pushing her into the table and I was rushing to her and…oh my god.

"Carlisle I get it now, at her birthday I was trying to get to her at first to make sure that she had just gotten a paper cut and not something worse and then when Edward had pushed he in the table I was growling not at her but at Edward for making her fall and cut herself. I could feel the blood lust but it was not my own emotion, it felt like the emotions of everyone in the room but you."

"Well son you see it now. You could never hurt her, why do you think you wanted to help fight James off and help kill him. You knew that Edward and Emmett could kill him but he had hurt your soul mate and you wanted revenge."

Well this helped with a lot of my questions that Alice could not answer. At least this way I would not feel bad about her birthday any more. All I was doing was trying to keep her safe and make sure she was ok. The blood lust was from the family. Now I was really pissed at Edward, for hurting my love.


	10. How did I not see that one coming?

_Bella's POV_

"Please come in mom?" I told Esme. I walked over to my bed and took a seat.

"Well dear it seems that Alice wanted you to feel very comfortable in your new home. And I know that Jasper told you that no one was in the house but Carlisle and I are about to leave he just wanted to send an email to the hospital asking for his job back." She said as she looked around my new room.

"I am sorry that she took Edward's room from you. I know that you miss him mom. And I just wanted to let you know that I am no longer mad at him."

"And why is that dear? That is what I wanted to talk to you about anyways so why don't you start?"

"Well at first I was hurt, I felt rejected and I had never felt that before. I love him with everything I had. But most of all I felt rejected by the family. I could understand why he left but I thought that you guys loved me."

"Oh dear we did and we still do. Edward just made a good point in that he had moved several times when one of us wanted to so we felt that we owed him. But Jasper told me what he said to you and that is unforgivable. We never knew what he said to you."

I could see that she wanted to cry. That had to be one of the harder things about being a vampire. The want and need to cry but no tears would ever come.

"It is ok mom; at first I believe what he said that I was never good enough for him." I held up a finger to stop her from talking.

"What I mean is I felt like he was a god, but now that I look back on it he was the first real relationship that I had ever had. But after a few months I was able to see the light. I was never meant to be with him forever. He was just the start to my relationships and Jasper is the journey. I know that it is weird since Jasper and I have never spent a long time with each other but I know that we are meant to be together."

"Well Bella dear it sounds like you heart is trying to tell you something. Let me explain something to you. The man I was married to first, when I was a human, was a good man at the beginning and I knew that I loved him. But every time I was not with him I would always think back to that doctor that treated me what I was 16. There was just something about him. So I know how you are feeling."

So she had been in love before and then had met Carlisle and he was her soul mate. Well that made me feel better about Edward.

"Well sweetie, I just wanted to let you know that I am ok with you and Jasper being together and that I am not mad at you about Edward. We will deal with that if and when he ever decided to come back. But I will let you get ready for bed. What would you like for breakfast in the morning?"

"Um what do you know how to make?" I asked her knowing that they did not eat so what was the point in learning how to cook.

"Well then I will just surprise you in the morning. Good night sweetie." She said as she walked out of the room.

I sat there for a few minutes to go over what she had just told me. Could it really be that Jasper was my soul mate? Well I knew that I was truly in love with him and I knew that I could not live without him so I guess that it was true.

As I was sitting on my bed I heard another knock on my door. I knew who was standing outside it by the way my heart started to beat so fast.

"Come in Jasper." I said as he opened the door.

"I am sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I got the movie and then I talked to Carlisle. Are you ready to finish the movie, darlin'?" Boy was I ever.

Jasper walked over to my T.V and put the movie in. As it started he came and sat down next to me on the bed.

About half way through the movie I decided to take the first move. I could not believe that he was still just sitting there watching the movie. I sat up and looked at him. I slowly leaned in and planted my lips on his.

He then took over; his hands were on my back as he lifted me up to sit on his lap. I could feel his need for me. And I was right there with him. I was ready to go to the next level. Hell I was ready to go to the next level with Edward but he was not willing to go there. I felt guilty for just a few moments for thinking about Edward when I was with Jasper.

"Darlin' why are you feeling guilty? If you are not ready to do anything we will take it slow." He asked.

"No it is not that, I was just thinking about how at this point Edward would push me away." I said.

"Darlin', I have told you before I am not him, and I am willing to do whatever it takes to show you that. I love you and I would never do anything that will hurt you."

Great he did not want to hurt me and I knew that he would not want to have sex with me since it would hurt just a little.

"Sugar it is alright, I will do whatever you need and want." Well there you go.

I leaned in and began to kiss him again. He leaned me back on the bed so that my back was not resting on the bed and he was in between my legs. As he was kissing me I reached down to the hem of his shirt and took it off again. I could not get over how beautiful he was with his shirt off. I thought about what he would look like completely naked and my face turned a bright shade of red. I felt his fingers playing with the top of my sweat pants. It was now or never.

"Make love to me." I pleaded with him. And that was all it took. My pants were off in less than a heartbeat. I was laying there in my tank top and pink panties. Part of me was scared that I would not be good at this since this was my first time and I knew that he had been with a few women and he had been married to Alice for almost 80 years. But I put that thought out of my mind the minute I felt his cool finger play with the edge of my panties.

I was ready for this; I was so happy that I had waited for the one that I loved with all of my heart and body. The moment I felt the cold air on my girly parts I started to breath faster. I then felt a cold finger touch me. Oh god this felt so right and so good. I never wanted to stop, so the moment I felt him stop I opened my eyes to look at him.

"Um, darlin', are you feeling alright?" I did not understand the question I felt so right.

I sat up and looked down at his hand and the bed. It was then that I saw the blood. Oh my god. How could I forget that it was time for my monthly visitor? I felt so embarrassed that I shot up and ran to the bathroom and shut and locked the door.


	11. Punk'd

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the kind words.**

**This chapter was a blast to write and it only took me like 15 minutes to come up with it. I hope you like it.**

**And remember that I do not own anything. They belong to S. Meyer.**

_Jasper's POV_

"Um, darlin' are you feeling alright?" I asked her as I looked at my hand. I knew that she was still a virgin but I was sure I had not broken her woman hood yet. It was then I saw her look at my hand and the bed and I felt a wave of embarrassment. I did not understand her feelings.

As she ran to the bathroom all I could think of was that I hurt her somehow. I was a monster like Edward. I know understood why he had wanted to wait till she was like us. I climbed off the bed and knocked on the door.

"Bella, darlin', are you alright? I am so sorry that I hurt you." I said as I leaned on the door. It was just then that Alice came in the room. She was holding something that looked like a pen that was gift wrapped.

"Bella, sweetie can you let me in the bathroom, I have something that you might want." Alice said as she moved me out of the way of the door.

"Is Jasper still out there?" She asked. I could feel more embarrassment and shame. Well that was a new one for me. Why should she feel bad that I hurt her?

"Yeah he is sweetie I will tell him to leave if you want me to?" Alice asked her while she looked at me.

"Well you are the one with the visions, and since you brought something with you why don't you tell me if I want him to leave." Wow I had never heard Bella talk that way to Alice before. I mean she had been like that with Edward a few times but never Alice.

"He will leave, I promise." Alice said trying very hard not to laugh.

"Why don't you go and see what Em is up to." Alice said so low that Bella could not hear her. She pushed me towards the door and winked at me. I all of a sudden felt like I was on MTV Punk'd. But I left the room anyways.

"Bella, I am going to go now but when you are want me to come back just call I won't be far.' I said as I was walking out of the room.

"Yeah, Yeah fine whatever, just bring back a Butterfinger when you come back." She said as Alice slipped through the door. What the hell was a Butterfinger? Was it a finger that had butter on it and why would she want that?

I walked down the stairs and I heard Emmett playing Halo 3 on the XBOX 360. I could hear Rose and Esme in the kitchen talking.

"Hey Em, can I talk to you?" I asked him as I sat on the couch. Sometime it was so easy to forget that when we were home we did not have to pretend to be human.

"Sure, bro what is up?" He said as he shut off the game and sat next to me.

"Ok my first question is why are ya'll all still here and second what the hell a Butterfinger is?" I could see Em trying not to laugh at me. So now I was sure I was on Punk'd.

"Jazz, well first we were done hunting and Alice said that it was on to come back, saying something about ya'll not really needing the house to yourselves tonight, and I know that you have not been a human in like over a hundred years but a Butterfinger is a type of candy bar. It is like chocolate and peanut butter crusty stuff. You have seen it before. Remember the time we were in New Jersey and you all dared me to eat that yellow wrapped candy."

I had remembered that it was almost twenty years ago and we were trying to look human so we would go shopping for food and I saw the candy he was talking about and dared him to eat it for a hundred dollars. I swear that fool would do anything if you dared him to.

"But why do you ask bro, you wanting to dare me again? I mean don't get me wrong it taste like crap in all but it is easy money." See what I mean about the whole dare thing.

"No I don't want you to eat it. Bella said that she wanted me to bring her one. Which is my other question? When you were human did you ever have sex with a virgin?" I could see his eyes grow.

"Well yeah bro, but that was like 70 years ago and it is a little hard to remember why?...Wait oh my god Bella finally had sex." He screamed so loud that I was sure Chief Swan heard him.

"Shhh…Damn man can you never control you voice. I swear the whole town heard you. And no Bella is still a virgin, but something happened." I was trying to figure out a way to tell Em what happened. I mean shit I did not even know what had happened.

"What do you mean something happened?" I could see he was trying to understand what I was talking about.

"OK well here goes, Bella and I were making out and we were getting all hot a heave when I started to um…you…know…with…my…fingers." When the hell had I been shy about sex?

"So you are trying to say that while you were fingering Bella something happened, right?" Well shit right to the point there Em.

"Yeah that is what I am trying to say, at first I thought that she was just getting wetter like most girls do but then I smelt blood, I mean it was not a sweet smelling as when she cut her finger but it still smelt somewhat good."

And it was then that Emmett laughed so had the couched moved three feet. What the hell was so frunny? I had just broken my girlfriend's girly parts and he was laughing.

"Dude…oh…my…god…wait…Rose…get…in…here." He said while still laughing.

"What is it I was talking to Esme about us getting one of the cottages?" She looked pissed but that was how she looked all the time these days. I really wish Emmett would find that stick in her ass and pull it out already.

"Yo, babe you are never going to guess what happened to Jazz?" He said still laughing, he was holding his sides so hard I thought that he was going to break himself in half.

"What, Emmett just spit it out." Oh man he is so not getting any tonight. Whenever she used his full name he was in trouble.

"Well it seems that while Jazz here was fingering Bella her aunt Flow came to visit." It was then that I saw something that I had never seen, Rose laughing.

And she was laughing. I had never seen her like this. Even Esme came out to see what was going on.

"Rose, Em, what is going on in here? If you two don't stop you will bring down the house," She said while she looked from them to me. I was really waiting for that Aston guy to come out and tell me I was Punk'd. I still had not clue what was going on and now I was worried about a human being in the house called Aunt Flow.

"Well it seems mom that Bella and Jasper got interrupted but her Aunt Flow." Emmett said while still laughing. But he stopped the moment he saw Esme face.

"Emmett Cullen, a women's body is nothing to laugh about." She turned to me and could tell I had no clue what the hell was going on.

"Rose, Em could you two please leave? I need to talk to Jasper alone," She told them as she came to sat next to me.

"No way, holy shit this is too good to miss. I mean telling Jasper, Mr. Civil War, about the facts of life." Emmett said.

"EMMETT, NOW." Wow I had never heard Esme raise her voice before. With that Rose and Emmett ran out of the room at vampire speed.

"Jasper, honey do you remember anything from when you were human about girls." Not really I had been a vampire for so long that I had trouble remembering much about it. But the more time I spent with Bella the more things came back to me.

"Not really mom." I told her.

"Well when a girl reaches the age of about 12 their body changes." I could hear laughing from upstairs and I knew that Rose and Emmett were listing. So I figured two could play this game. I sent lust to them so hard that I was sure they would be busy for the rest of the weekend.

"Go on." I told Esme.

"Well while there body changes a fact of life happens. Their bodies change so that they can have a child. Once a month an egg drops in the uterus, now if there is no sperm in her body the body throws the egg away and the woman bleeds." Well holy shit why had not one just said that she got her period. That I knew.

"So what you are saying is that Bella just go her period right. But who the hell is this Aunt Flow person Emmett and Rose were talking about?" I mean I had to ask.

"Well honey girls have come up with ways now to say that they are on their period so that it is not as embarrassing to them." Well that made better sense. It all made sense now, the mood swings, the chocolate and the embarrassment I felt from her.

Why had Edward never said anything about this? I mean the blood did smell different then regular blood but it did still smell good. How the hell was I going to be able to do this?

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe my luck. I was finally going to get to have sex and I had to get my stupid period. Well it figures, every time I am around Jasper I seem to bleed. I giggled a little at that thought.

As I sat in the bathroom I heard Alice knocking. I told her to send Jasper away and told him to bring me back chocolate and told her to come it.

"Here you go I am sure you need this." She said as she handed me the tampon.

"Alice, if you saw that I needed this why did you not tell me before I was alone with Jasper?" I was a little pissed at Alice for not saying anything.

"Bella, sweetie, I just got the vision about a minute before I got here. At first I did not know what was happening, you crying and Jasper having your blood on him." I felt my face grow a deep red thinking about Jasper.

"And then the rest of the vision played and I knew what you needed. Don't worry Jasper will not ask you about it. He will wait till you are ready to talk to him about it. Oh and sweetie just to let you know. There is nothing wrong with Red Wings."

What the hell are Red Wings? I would have to ask Alice that someday, but right now I was starting to get the cramps from hell. I wondered if a house full of vampires would have pain meds.

"Alice, I have really bad cramps, is there anything in this house that I could take for the pain?"

"Yes we do sweetie, look in your medicine chest over there and you will find something for the pain. I made sure to put everything that you could ever need in your room." Man she thought of everything.

"Well I think I am better now Alice, you can tell Jasper he can come in anytime he wants. But he better make sure that he has my candy." I told her. I could be a big bitch if I did not get chocolate during my period. It was like my blood.

"Well if you don't need anything else I will go tell Jasper. Oh and there are more tampons under the sink in here." She said as she opened the door of the bathroom and left.

I was still standing looking in the mirror trying to figure out what to say to Jasper. I never had this problem with Edward. Which made me think of something I would have to ask Jasper when he got in here?

I finally left the bathroom and climbed on my big bed and laid down. I hated my period, not just for the fact it was being a cockblocked but for the fact I was now in pain. I heard a light knock on the door and saw Jasper peek his head in the door. I looked right at him and he held up the candy.

"Oh you are a life saver. Get you and that candy bar over here." I told him as I made room on the bed for him. All I wanted to do was cuddle with my vampire. I was different then most girls. Where heat made their cramps go away, I need cold. So holding on to Jasper would help.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper asked as he sat on the bed and handed me my candy.

"I have felt better, but it is something that I have had to deal with for the past six years." I told him as I opened my candy bar and took a bite. Oh god it was like heaven wrap in chocolate.

"I never understood how women could go through that every month. I remember a little about my mother from when I was human and she never said anything about the pain." He said.

"Well that is because Jasper, that in your time it was wrong for women to show their weakness. But I guess that it is ok now but I don't like to. Most of the time I just grin and bear it." I told him as I took the last bite.

I leaned over the bed and put the wrapper in the trash can. I laid back on the bed next to Jasper.

"Would you like me to start the movie again or are you ready to go to sleep?" He asked me as he pulled me closer to him.

"Well I am not ready to go to sleep but I am really not in the mood for the movie either" I said as I looked up at him. I did not understand my mood. I still wanted him but I was embarrassed.

"Darlin' what is with your feelings; I can feel lust and embarrassment?" He asked me as he looked down at me.

"Well I don't know what is going on either, I want you so bad but I am also grossed out at the same time." I told him and I crawled up him.

"Well sugar I don't think that is a good idea. Don't get me wrong I want you just as bad but I don't think that it would be good with you bleeding. I know I am strong but I don't think that I am that strong." At first I felt bad but then I understood.

"Well we don't have to do anything, I guess, but I really want to. Oh and do you know what Red Wings are?" I asked him.

All of a sudden he started to laugh. I also heard laughing all over the house, I swear it sucked being in a house with 6 vampires that could hear a pin drop across the country.

"Where did you hear that word?" He asked me while he was still laughing

"Well Alice told me that there was nothing wrong with Red Wings." I told him and I played with the buttons on his shirt.

"I swear that sister of mine is going to get me in so much trouble. Well Red Wings is a term that guys use when they have sex while a girl is on her period."

Oh my god, did Alice really see me and her ex-husband having sex while I was bleeding. Gross. I was really going to have to talk to her about watching stuff like that.

"Oh well that makes since, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet. I mean when I think about it, it kind of grosses me out."

"Well then how about we just cuddle and kiss." He said as he kissed the top of my head. Now that was something I could do.

Instead of telling him that I wanted to do that I started to kiss him. I loved the way he kissed me. It was different from the way Edward kissed me. With Edward it was just soft kisses on the lips and never any tongue. But with Jasper it was all tongue, not in that gross why where a guy tries to lick your feet through your mouth but in a sweet way.

We made out for about an hour till I started to yawn. I was starting to get tired and I looked at the clock. It was three in the morning.

"Here sweetheart, get under the covers and I will hold you while you sleep." He said as he lifted me up and put me under the blankets.

"I love you Jasper." I said as I started to drift off to sleep.

"I love you more than you can ever know my angle." He said as I finally fell asleep.

I woke up with a headache and really bad cramps. But that was how it was every month. Most of the time when it was that time of the month I told Edward that I just wanted a few nights to myself, it was then that I realized that I was alone in the bed. But there was a note on the pillow next to me.

_My sweet Bella,_

_I hope that you do not wake up till I am back. I need to go hunting and then I am going to make you breakfast. When you do wake up take your time. We have all day to be together. And remember that I love you._

_Your Jasper._

I loved the way he said 'your Jasper' like he was mine and only mine. Edward never did that, he always made it seem that I was his and that was it.

I got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. After I took care of my human needs I turned on the shower and climbed in. I was so happy that Alice made sure to get me some strawberry shampoo. I really loved it, I had not used it since Edward left since it made me think of him but now all I could think about was Jasper.

This kind of made me sad for the fact that I could get over Edward so fast and love Jasper so fast. But then again Edward left me so many months ago. And Jasper had come back for me, even after he tried to kill me.

Part of me knew the answer to my question was that Jasper made me feel like an equal and he did not hold back because I was a human. I understood why Edward held back but it just made me mad that he did not have faith in me.

I knew that someday I would have to see Edward again and explain all of this to him. But right now I wanted to spend as much time with Jasper. I really did love him, I mean I loved all the Cullen's but with him it was different.

I was finally finished with my shower and went to the closet to get clothes for the day. I knew I should wear something that would make Alice proud. As I looked at the clothes I found a black skirt and a matching black top. I walked to the dresser and found a pair of purple leggings. It would match the design on the shirt. I found a pair of Jimmy Choo's. I really hoped that she would like it. I walked back into the bathroom and brushed my hair and put a little gel in it to give the natural curls a little boost.

I left my room in search of Jasper and Alice so that I could show her how I was dressed. I found them in the kitchen talking about what we were going to do today.

"Well I will be damned, she knows how to dress. I love the outfit. And you hair I have never seen you wear it that way." Alice said as she turned on the stool and walked over to me.

"Well most of the time I just brush it and dry it straight but I thought that with a new outfit I would need a new hair-do. Jasper what do you think?" I swear that I had never seen his eyes look so big.

I mean the top was a little tight and showed what little bust I did have off and the skirt stopped about 4 inches above my knees, and with the heels I was now three inches taller.

"Um…you…look…well...shit...HOT." He said and I turned a bright shade of red.

"Thank you." I said as I looked at the floor. I felt a cold hand under my chin and looked up to see Jasper's honey colored eyes.

"No thank you. Now I made you eggs and bacon and toast for breakfast. While you eat we can figure out what you want to do today." He said as he led me to the little table that was in the corner of the kitchen. I never understood why that was there since they never used the kitchen. But I guess that Alice had seen that they would need it at some point.

"Well I would really like to go to Port Angles today. I need more books at my dad's house." I did not call it my house since I felt like this was my home.

"Well the weather will allow Jasper and I to go with you. What else would you like to do?" Alice asked.

"Well I don't really have any money to do anything else? So I guess we could get the books and then come home and watch a movie." I told them.

"Silly girl we have enough money to do anything you want to do." Alice said, that was the one thing I hated about Edward. He was always trying to spend his money on me.

"Well Alice I know how Bella feels about us buying her things so how about this. We will go and get the books and then we will go to the movies. And Bella before you say anything just listen. I know that you don't have the money for the movies but how about I pay since I am your boyfriend and then when you get money you can take me out to the movies." Jasper said. God I love that man. He knew just how to make me happy.

"That is fine by me. Let me finish eating and then we can go." I told them and I ate my breakfast.

_Jasper's POV_

"Would you like me to start the movie or are you ready to go to bed?" I asked her.

"Well I am not ready to go to sleep but I am really not in the mood for the movie anymore? She said. I could feel waves of lust and embarrassment coming off of her

"Darlin' what is with your feelings; I can feel lust and embarrassment?" I asked as I looked down at her. I loved to just look at her and see the blush in her cheeks.

"Well I don't know what is going on either, I want you so bad but I am also grossed out at the same time." She told me as she climbed up my chest. I loved this women and I would hold her forever if she would let me. But I did not want her to regret our first time together, either.

"Well sugar I don't think that is a good idea. Don't get me wrong I want you just as bad but I don't think that it would be good with you bleeding. I know I am strong but I don't think that I am that strong." I could feel her sadness and I wondered if I would be able to say no to her.

"Well we don't have to do anything, I guess, but I really want to. Oh and do you know what Red Wings are?" She asked me. Wow I can't believe that she asked me that. I had not heard that term in so long.

All of a sudden I started to laugh. I could see the wheels turning in her head trying to figure out what that was.

"Where did you hear that word?" I asked her while I was still laughing

"Well Alice told me that there was nothing wrong with Red Wings." She told me while playing with the buttons on my shirt. I was really going to have to have a talk with Alice about telling her things like that.

"I swear that sister of mine is going to get me in so much trouble. Well Red Wings is a term that guys use when they have sex while a girl is on her period." I told her

I could see the fear in her eyes thinking about doing that. I knew that she in a way wanted to but at the same time did not. Maybe that would be something that we could try later in our relationship but at the beginning was not the time.

"Oh well that makes since, but I don't know if I am ready for that yet. I mean when I think about it, it kind of grosses me out." She said.

"Well sweetheart, how about we just cuddle and kiss." I said as I kissed the top of her head. She curled up on my chest and within minutes she was deep asleep.

I waited till her talking was over for the night to go out and hunt. I needed to talk to Alice and well as Em. I had to tell Alice that if she sees things like me and Bella having sex not to say anything to Bella. I would also have to make sure that Em did not say anything to Bella about the talk we had.

As I walked out the back door of the house Alice was waiting for me.

"I know, I know I will not tell Bella about any visions I get about you two doing the nasty." Alice said. I swear sometimes I wished that Alice would just stick to normal English and not try to use the lingo that kids used these days.

"Yea, Yeah I know as well that you hate it when Em and I use the lingo these days." I swear, it never occurred to me that no one in this house ever got any peace with Alice seeing their future and Edward reading their minds. At least with my gift I did not use it all the time.

"Well since that is all cleared up how about we go and hunt." I told her right as Em came outside.

"So bro, how did it go with Bella?" He said while trying to hold a laugh. One of these days I was really going to kick his ass.

"Everything went fine, even with uber idiot over here telling her that red wings are nothing to feel bad about." I said as I pointed to Alice.

"Way to go sis, I bet Jasper had fun trying to explain that to her." He said as he high five Alice. I swear those two acted like they were really teenagers instead of being over 50 years old.

"Well if you two are done, Em I want to make sure that you do not say anything to Bella about what we talked about last night if you do not mind." I told him as we were running.

"Oh no I can't wait to tell her about it. I mean really her boyfriend not knowing what was going on is so funny."

"I swear Em you say anything to her and I will make sure that Rose is not in the mood for at least a month and you know I can do it." That got him. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You would not?" He said.

"Oh yeah I would remember about ten years ago when you backed over my bike and told me that it was my fault for leaving it there and I made Rose so pissed that she did not want to have sex with you for a whole week." I could see it in his eyes that he remembered.

Man that was a shitty week to be in the house. Em was so frustrated that he decided to one night help himself and Esme caught him. And then I did not have to make Rose mad because she was so pissed.

"Oh and don't forget you helping yourself and Esme catching you in the act. I can make all that happen again." I told him.

"Alright you have my word that I will not say anything to Bella." He said.

"And Rose too." I told him.

"Fine we will not say anything to her now lets go hunting." He said.

With that we all went out and hunted. After three hours and six elks later we were on our way back home when Alice had a vision.

"What is it Alice?" I asked her.

"Well it seems that we are going out tonight on a date and you are paying for Bella and then you guys finally do the nasty." She said the last part while laughing. I could see Em trying not to laugh but it was just too much.

"Well it seems that you will get your red wings there bro." He said while laughing.

"Well shit would you to just shut up. It is almost eight in the morning and I wanted to make Bella breakfast.

As I was about to open the back door Alice had another vision, sometimes it was weird to see her like that.

"Well Jasper it seems that something has changed and Bella and you will not be doing the nasty. I think it has something to do with you…but you are both happy with it so I guess everything is ok." Alice said.

_**(I know in my other story Bella and Jasper have sex soon but I thought that it would be better to wait. I mean they have only been dating like a week, and even though they are soul mates I think they should wait. So this is where the story changes.)**_

When we entered the house I heard the water running upstairs and knew that she was in the shower. I could not help but think about her being naked and water running down her body. I got hard just thinking that.

"Yo, tent master you might want to put that lust away for a while." Em said. I looked down and my pants and groaned. I felt like a 16 year old boy looking at a underwear magazine, while locked int the bathroom.

I looked at him with a look that told him to shut the hell up and walked over to the icebox. I found what I was looking for and started to make her breakfast. I was almost done with the eggs when I heard Alice talking.

"Well I will be damned, she knows how to dress. I love the outfit. And you hair I have never seen you wear it that way." Alice said as she turned on the stool and walked over to Bella.

"Well most of the time I just brush it and dry it straight but I thought that with a new outfit I would need a new hair-do. Jasper what do you think?" I turned around and looked at her. Well holy shit, I had never seen Bella dress like that. I was speech less.

I mean the top was a little tight and showed her lovely breast and the skirt stopped about 4 inches above her knees, and with the heels her legs were long and lovely.

"Um…you…look…well...shit...HOT." I said and I saw the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Thank you." She said as she looked at the floor. I took my hand and placed it under her chin and she looked up into my eyes.

"No thank you. Now I made you eggs and bacon and toast for breakfast. While you eat we can figure out what you want to do today." I said as I led her to the little table that was in the corner of the kitchen. I was glad that Alice said that we would need one.

"Well I would really like to go to Port Angles today. I need more books at my dad's house." I loved it that she called Charlie's her dad house that meant that she felt like this was her home. I would have to talk to Esme and see if she could convince Charlie to let Bella move in with us.

"Well the weather will allow Jasper and I to go with you. What else would you like to do?" Alice asked.

"Well I don't really have any money to do anything else? So I guess we could get the books and then come home and watch a movie." She told us. I remembered her and Edward fighting about this that we had money and it was not fair that he would spend it on her.

"Silly girl we have enough money to do anything you want to do." Alice said. Great Alice, I thought. I knew that I would have to fix this.

"Well Alice I know how Bella feels about us buying her things so how about this. We will go and get the book and then we will go to the movies. And Bella before you say anything just listen. I know that you don't have the money for the movies but how about I pay since I am your boyfriend and then when you get money you can take me out to the movies." I told her and I could feel the happiness in her.

"That is fine by me. Let me finish eating and then we can go." She told us while she finished eating her breakfast.

I knew that I was going to have to go slow with the whole money thing. I would spend every last dime I had on her but she would not like that. So I figured that for a while we would take turns paying. This way she would be my equal. And that is how I wanted it. I wanted her to be my equal, not some doll that I could dress up and buy pretty things for. I knew that Edward thought that he was showing her love with the gift he was buying her but I would always felt the guilt. I know that she felt bad that she was not able to return it to him. But I was going to be different; I was going to show her that I loved her with my words and my actions. I knew that she did not want pretty things from me, she just wanted me.

I smiled at that thought. Today was going to be a good day to show her that.


	12. Stupid Humans

**I do not own any thing Twilight, Sadly I don't. But they belong to S. Meyer.**

_Edward's POV_

It had been a week since I had come to Italy to seek my death. But like everything in my life I would not be granted my wish.

Aro said that I had one of two choices, one I would join them or two be force to join them. They were not willing to kill me.

So I decided that I would join them of my own free will. I knew that my father had been with them for a while and was able to leave and I was hoping that someday I would be able to leave.

I hated the person I was becoming. I was yet again in my life killing humans. Every time I killed a human I would see Bella's beautiful face. I was planning on calling Charlie to tell him that I was sorry for his lost but thought better of it. I knew that he would blame me. And he was right to blame me.

If I had never entered her life she would still be alive and happy. I hated myself for taking her out of this world.

"Still thinking about your silly little human girlfriend?" Jane asked as she entered in the room. I could tell in her thought what she wanted from me. And I would never be willing to give that to her.

"My dear sweet boy, you are so silly, she was just a human, all she was, was a meal. You need to remember that. All humans are to us is food. The sooner you understand that the better your life will be here." She said as she ran her little hand down my chest.

I had to fight the urge to push her off but I knew better than that.

"Jane, she was not just any human she was my singer, my soul mate." I told her.

"Oh my silly sweet Edward, yes she was your singer but she was not your soul mate." What the hell was she talking about?

"Jane dear you are need in the great hall." Aro said.

He walked closer to me. I could see that his eyes were a bright red and I knew what was waiting in the great hall for Jane. I knew that my eyes were turning red as well.

"Aro, Jane just said something that does not make since to me. She said that Bella was indeed my singer but she was not my soul mate? I thought that they were the same thing?"

"Well sometimes Edward they are, but with you and Bella it was not true. I could see it in your past. You loved her but it was because of her blood. It was not because of her soul and heart." Aro said. I could not believe what I was hearing. I loved Bella for her heart and soul.

"How is that possible?" I asked him.

"Well Edward brother, as I could see from your mind you were never able to do anything with her that might cause her to spill her blood. As well you were not willing to change her, part of you knew that if you did your love would stop the moment that her blood was not longer in her veins."

"That is a total lie. I love Bella and the reason I was not willing to change her was because I did not want her to lose her soul." I screamed at him.

"Well then brother you have your answer, if she was your soul mate then it would not matter if she died since you claim to love every part of her. Now we will no more talk of this. You are as well needed in the dining hall." He said.

I knew that I would someday be out of here and I would find a way to die and be with Bella. My soul mate.

_Alice's POV_

_I will find a way to get out of here and join Bella. Edward said._

Well shit, how could I have not seen that one coming. I knew that he would be lost without her but to join the Voultri was another thing. Well since I was the only one that saw this and Edward is not here to read my mind I will not tell anyone what is going on. I should tell Charlisle but I did not want to scare him.

I knew that it was wrong of me to not tell my family, but for Jasper and Bella's future to go right he had to stay where he was. As well as everyone else future.

I remember the night I had the two different visions about Edward not coming back and him coming back.

_Bella and Jasper were sitting in the living room with Rose and Em watching a movie when Edward came in the house._

"_How could you, you are my brother?" Edward asked._

"_You left her, you did not care enough to stay with her and love her as an equal. I do that, I love her and I am willing to give her whatever she wants." Jasper said as he stood in front of Bella._

_Edward jumped in front of Jasper causing the couch to go flying towards the glass window. The window broke and glass rained down. A large piece of glass came down right in the middle of her chest, killing her in that moment. That very moment Jasper grabbed his chest and fell over. He died a few moments after Bella._

That vision scared me so bad that I thought about what would happen if he never came back.

_It was thirty years later and Bella was one of us. She was so beautiful and her and Jasper were getting married for the second time. The only thing that was out of place was a little girl who look to be about 17. She has brown hair that went to her waist and dark blue eyes. Standing next to her had to be her twin brother. He was a little taller but not by much. He had blonde curly hair and dark chocolate eyes._

So I knew that I had to keep Edward away until Bella was turned. Because every time I had a vision of Edward coming the events were different but the outcome was always the same, Bella and Jasper die.

I was really looking forward to today. I know that Bella might find it weird that I was hanging out with my ex-husband and his new girlfriend, soon to be wife. But I knew that my soul mate was out there. I had seen him. Well maybe not his face but I knew that I would meet him in a month. I had seen a calendar in the vision so I knew that it was soon.

I was hoping that I would be able to take Bella cloth shopping and teach her how to buy the right clothes but then Jasper reminded me how she hates it that we buy her stuff all the time and she could not buy us anything.

I was trying to figure out a way for Bella to come into a lot of money when I heard a knock on my door.

"Alice, can I talk to you?" It was Rose. I wondered what she wanted.

"Sure Rose come on in." I said as I finished with my clothes.

Rose came in and sat on the bed. She looked really sad and I did not understand it.

"Well I heard you and Bella down stairs and I was just…um…wanting…to…know"

"Well hell Rose spit it out, or did you forget that I cannot read your mind." She growled at me with that last line.

"Look, Esme told me about the talk she had with Bella and I was just wanting to spend time with Bella and say that I am sorry for the way I treated her. And become a sister to her" Rose said.

Well slap my ass and call me your bitch. Rose found that stick and pulled it out of her ass.

"Wow, what has gotten into you?" I asked her.

"Well I heard Jasper and Charlisle talk about soul mates and how his was Bella and how Em and I are soul mates. I do not want her to leave Jasper because I was a bitch. I know what it is like to find your soul mate and I want them to know the love me and Em share." She said, I swear if that girl could have cried she would have.

"Well how about this, I can see if the guys want to go on like a hunting trip next weekend and we can have a girls night. I mean, you, me, Esme and Bella."

"That would be great, oh if I give you some money could you pick me up something. I want to get Bella a present." She asked.

"Well Rose you know how she feels about presents, but what is it that you want me to buy her." I told her.

"Yeah I know how she feels but I think she will like this." The moment she handed me the money I got a vision of what she wanted me to buy Bella.

"Oh I know she is going to like that but I am sure she will turn all red in the face so you better give it to her when she is alone." I laughed.

_Jasper's POV_

I was so happy that Bella had agreed to go on a date with me. Yeah it was a little weird that I was going on a date with her and my ex-wife was going to be there but as long as those two were ok with it so was I.

I waited for Bella and Alice in the car, I was listing to the radio when they came out and got in. Alice got in the back seat and Bella sat next to me. Part of me was wishing that she did not have on the legging, the way her skirt slide up when she sat down was just sinful.

I could see the blush rise to her cheeks and I realized that I was putting off lust. Man today was going to be fun.

We made it to Port Angles within twenty minutes. I was so glad that the weather allowed me to go with her. I knew I would begin to hate sunny days. In the past I never had to worry about it since I was with Alice, but now I would have to wait for Bella to come over on sunny days.

That was something else I was going to have to talk to her about. I wanted her to move in with me and my family but I knew that she might not be ready to leave Charlie yet. Which also made me think, what Charlie was going to think when he found out that his only daughter was dating me?

"Bella, when are you going to tell your father about us?" I asked her as I held her hand.

"Well I was planning to tell him when I got home Monday. I am not sure what he will say but I don't care. I want to be with you." The last part made me smile.

"Oh don't worry you two, Charlie won't understand at first but then him and Jasper will get along, even better than he did with Edward. So you two just need to take it easy for a while." Alice said from the back seat.

I was trying to think of a way to let Charlie know that I was not my brother and I would love this girl till my final death, I was never going to leave her no matter what. But it was just not Charlie I had to convince that I was not going anywhere. I knew I had to show Bella as well.

"So Bella we are at the book store what would you like to look at first?" I asked her and I opened her door and took her hand.

I felt her freeze beside me and I could not understand what was wrong with her. I looked at her and she was just staring straight ahead. I followed her gaze and saw that human girl that used to hang out with Bella. Jessica that was her name.

"It will be alright sugar." I whispered to her.

"Hello there Bella, I see why you were in such a good mood Friday. I guess one Cullen is not enough. And the fact that you are in some weird threesome with Jasper and Alice is just sick." Jessica said to her.

I could not believe this stupid human girl. I never understood why Bella was friends with her. I think part of it was due to the fact Bella did not have a mean bone in her body and could never be mean to this Jessica. But boy was I wrong.

"Jessica, I am sorry that none of the Cullen boys wanted you, but that is no reason to be a bitch. I know that being a bitch is all you know but you need to stop trying to one up me. I mean you finally got Mike; I figured that you would be happy. And as for a threesome with Jasper and Alice, that is none of you damn business. But just to let you know Alice and Jasper have not been together for six months." Bella said as she took my hand and we walked into the book store.

"Are you alright, darlin'? I have never seen you talk to someone like that." I asked her. I liked this new Bella. She was not going to let any one walk all over her any more.

"I am sorry; I am just tired of her selfish ass. You know that Angela was the only one there for me when you guys left. She understood that you guys were my world and when you left part of me left. Even thought I did not talk to her she was still there. Now Jessica was there for about a week but then after that I heard that she was talking about me behind my back." Bella said. I could feel the anger coming off of her in strong waves.

"Do you know what she was saying about you?" Alice asked. But I could see that Alice already knew because I was feeling waves of anger coming off of her as well.

"Yeah at first she was just saying that I was a silly little girl for believing that Edward really loved me. Then she started saying that I slept with the whole family and that was why Edward left. And there were other things but they are to mean for me to talk about." What a bitch. Alice and I were going to have to make this girl pay for hurting my Bella.

I loved the way that sounded my Bella. But I also know that I was her Jasper. When we walked into the book store I followed Bella and Alice went off in another direction.

"So Bella what books are we looking for?" I asked her. The other reason I wanted to go with her was so that I could see what kind of books she like so that I could start putting books for her in my study.

"Well I heard about these really good vampire books and I wanted to read them. Now that I know you are real I want to read more about them and see how different authors make you guys look." She whispered to me.

An hour later she had six books and was ready to go. I was laughing when she pick up the first book. It was about young vampires going to a special school. Then she surprised me when she picked up a book about the Civil War. I asked her about that and she said that she wanted to know about my past.

"Silly girl, I can tell you way more than a book can." I told her.

"Well then Mr. Civil War why don't you write a book then." She said and I laughed at her calling me that. It was just yesterday that Em called me that. Little did she know that I had written several books.

"I have and I will show you, follow me." I lead her back to the history section. I pick up a book written by J. Whitlock and handed it to her

"Oh my goodness, you wrote this." She asked. She flipped to the back of the book where the author's picture was.

"Who is the old guy?" She asked me.

"Well I could not put my picture in there, but this is a picture I have of my great nephew. And he passed away about fifty years ago." I told her.

"Oh I am so sorry baby." I could not believe that she just called me baby. No one had ever called me that but my mother.

"It is ok, I kind of lost my family and then after I finished the book I went on line and found this picture. Every once in a while we all go looking for our families. Like about twenty years ago Emmett found out that his sister had gotten married and had eight kids and the eight were all still living." I told her. I wanted her to understand that if and when she became like me that we would allow her to look for her family.

"Oh well is it alright if I get this book?" I had no clue why she was asking me this.

"Well you can if you want but I have three copies at the house and I will give you one if you like. And can even sign it. Someday it might be worth money." I laughed.

"Well how about I get this one and you can sign it for me." Silly girl, I thought but then I remember how she felt about gifts.

"That is fine by me." We left the book store and found Alice waiting for us by the car.

"It took you two long enough." She said.

"Well Bella wanted a book about my history so I had to show her the book by J. Whitlock" I told her as she rolled her eyes.

"Well I am sure Bella would like to go and get lunch before the movie." Alice said.

"Oh what movie are we going to go and see?" Bella asked

"Well that is between you and Jasper, Rose called and wanted me to help her with something at home so I am going to go. I hope you guys have fun." She said as she winked at me. I saw her walk to the edge of the woods and then I heard her run off.

"Well that was weird, but I am a little hungry." Bella said.

We walked down the streets of Port Angles till we came to an Italian restaurant.

"How about here?" I asked her. It was then that I felt a wave of sadness coming off of her. "darlin' what is it?" I asked.

"I am sorry it is just that this is where Edward and I went right before I told him I knew what you guys were." Well hell. I thought. Well here was a chance to make a new happy memory for her.

"Well do you want to go somewhere else?" I asked her.

"No that is ok we can go here, they have really good mushroom ravioli." She said.

_Alice's POV_

I knew that Jasper and Bella needed alone time and plus I had to get back to Rose and give her the book I had bought for Bella from her. I still could not believe that she was going to give her this book.

Once I said my good-byes to Jasper and Bella I ran home. I was there in about ten minutes. I love running, and this was the best time to do it.

Once I walked into the house I heard Rose and Esme talking. I walked into the kitchen to see them trying to figure out what to make Bella for dinner.

"What are you two doing?" I asked them.

"Well we are trying to figure out what to make Bella for dinner?" Rose said. I could see that she was really trying to be a friend to Bella. I knew that everyone but Edward would be ok with her and Jasper being together.

"Well I know that she is having Italian for lunch, so don't make that for dinner." I said as I walked up to my room.

"Hey did you get the book for me?" Rose asked me once I was in my room. I handed her the bag from the book store.

"I really can't believe that you are giving this to her. You know she will be so embarrassed when she sees this." I told her.

"Yeah I know but I wish that they had a book like this for me when I was her age." Rose said.

"Yeah but if you think about it, it take all the fun out of it. I mean the best part is not knowing what you are doing?" I said to Rose as I turned on my radio. I had a lot to do before Jasper and Bella got home. I knew that tonight they were not going to try to have sex but I wanted to make sure they had a great evening regardless.

"Did you see if Esme would let you guys stay in one of the cottages tonight?" I asked her.

"Yeah she said that it was fine with her and that we could move in to it if we wanted to." Well that was nice of Esme but I knew that Esme was getting a little tired of having to fix holes in the wall and broken floor boards in the house.

I swear those two could bring down the house most nights. When Jasper and I had been together we would just have sex and not think about it, but now that Jasper and I had spilt I found that I could not stand to be in the house with those two. No wonder Edward was all ways hunting at night and would go so far away.

"Well I already talked to Esme about her and Carlisle not being in the house either. And she said that He had to work tonight at the hospital and that she was going to go down there and help out. And I am going to go hunting so no one will be in the house." I told her and I looked through my closet.

I finally found what I was looking for. I call it my romance in a box. After I had the vision of Jasper and Bella being together I went out and bought all this stuff. It had candles, bubble bath, oils and a few other things. I would leave the box in her room and tell her to use whenever she felt like it and I had not seen them doing anything.

I placed the box in her room, and I saw Rose come in with the book. It had a big red bow on it with a card. She placed it next to the box on the bed and we both laughed as we walked out and shut the door.


	13. What's in the box

**Again I do not own anything.**

_Jasper's POV_

I was so happy that she was willing to eat here. I asked the hostess for a table in the back. I wanted to be able to have somewhat alone time with Bella. The girl led us to the back and show us to our seats. I sat across from Bella.

"Amber will be you server tonight. She will be right with you." The girl said as she left the table.

I could not help but look at Bella and just feel so happy that she was with me. I finally felt whole. It was so weird that I always thought that my life was complete but now I knew that I was always missing something. Bella made me want to me a man not a monster.

"Hi, I am Amber, What can I get you two to drink?" The server said. I looked at Bella to go first.

"Um I will have a coke." She said and I told the server to make that two cokes.

"I don't know why you guys always have to order a drink. I mean you are not going to drink it so why waste the money." Bella asked, I mean she did have a point that I could have ordered a water but this way Bella had a back up coke.

"Well I never really thought about it that way. But at least this way the waitress will not have to come to the table so often." I told her.

After the waitress came to the table with the drinks Bella ordered her dinner. The waitress asked me if I wanted anything and I told her that I was fine. When the waitress brought Bella her food I could swear that I had seen some nasty food but mushroom ravioli just looked nasty.

"Does that even taste good?" I asked her.

"Well it is no elk but it is good. It is one of my favorites." I was so glad when lunch was over. I was ready to go and see the movie and then get back home so I could just sit with her and cuddle her.

"So what movie are you talking me to?" She asked me. I had not really thought about it since I did not know what was playing.

"Well what are you in the mood for, it is up to you. I mean I won't really be watching the movie anyways I will spend most of the time watching you." I said as I put my arms around her and kissed her forehead.

"Um…how about we go and see the new horror movie. You know they don't scare me as much as they used to." She said as she put her hand in mine.

I walked to the ticket counter and got our tickets. I asked her if she wanted popcorn and a drink but she told me that after lunch she was full. We found two seats in the back of the theater. I was glad that there weren't a lot of people in the theater with us. As the movie started I put my arms around Bella, we were in one of those theaters that the arm rest went up so that we had more room.

"Do you know how beautiful you are in the light of the movie?" I said as I kissed the top of her head. I wanted to see how far she would let me go.

I started to kiss the back of her neck and my hand slide up her shirt. I froze when I felt her lustful need. It was as strong as mine was.

"Darlin', do you want me to stop?" I whispered in her ear. I could tell by her feeling that she did not want me to stop but I was always the gentleman.

"Um…yes…oh wait I mean no." She stuttered.

I went back to kissing her neck and slowly needing her breast. I moved my lips down to her shoulders and I felt her shiver. I knew that I was doing something right when I was able to smell her need. But I would not say anything to her. I turned her to face me and I began to slowly kiss my way to her mouth.

My god, she tasted too sweet. It was like tasting a sweet wine that was aged just right. Now I understood why Edward was worried that just by kissing her that he would kill her. I could not help myself. I slowly put my hand on the hem of her shirt and slowly started to glide it up to her breast. Her skin was the softest thing I had ever felt. I traced the under wire of her bra. I heard her moan in my mouth and that just drove me even wilder. I was about to place my hand under her shirt when my face was hit with a bright light.

"Um…excuse me ma'am and sir but I am going to have to ask you to leave. We do not accept this kind of thing in our theater." The usher said.

Man was it me or was Bella's breast the kiss of death so to say. I swear every time I was about to touch them something happened. I took Bella's hand in mine and lead her out of the theater. I turned to look at her and saw that she was as red as a cherry.

"Jasper can we just go home please?" She asked I could feel how embarrassed she was.

"Yes, baby anything for you but there is nothing to be embarrassed about. All I was doing was kissing you and with you back to him he could not see anything." I took her hand and lead her to the car.

Once we were in the car she started to relax and part of that was due to me. I hated to use my gift on her but I did not want her to feel sad. When we finally got home her cell phone started to ring.

"Hi Mom." She said

"No I am not at home right now I am staying at a friend's house for the weekend."

"No I am not sure I will be able to do that." I could see that Bella was trying to get her mother off the phone.

"No mother I am no longer with Edward. He left me remember. I am now with Jasper."

"Yes his brother…no I do not find that weird…no I was not cheating with Jasper…I will Love you too." She said as she hung up the phone.

"What was that about darlin'" I asked her.

"Well my mother wanted to know why I had not written her in a while and then she wanted to know if I would be coming to visit for spring break and then she wanted to know why I was dating you instead of Edward." She said. I figured the last part. I knew that with us being together it might cause some gossip but I was willing to take it just to have her with me.

The only person I worried about was her father. I knew that he would worry that I was going to hurt her and leave just like Edward did, but I was not my brother, and she was not my singer, she was my soul mate.

When we got home no one was there and I was surprised with that. I guess that Emmett and Rose were now in their house at the edge of the property and I figured that Esme was at the hospital with Carlisle.

"So what would you like to do? Do you want to go watch a movie upstairs in one of our rooms or do you want to watch one down here?" I asked her.

"Well we can watch a movie in my room since I need to put my books away. Plus I really like my room here. At least I have a TV in my room here." She laughed.

"So that is why you like it here is because you have a TV in your room?" I winked at her.

"Well there is that but the main reason is that there is this beautiful blonde god that lives here. Do you know him?" She said.

I leaned down and kissed her lips. I loved the feel of her soft lips on mine. After kissing Alice's stone lips for the last 60 years this was like the closest thing to heaven I had ever come. I took her hand and slowly lead her up to her room. We stopped at my room first so that I could take off my boots and grab a movie, since she did not have any in her room yet. I would love to give her all the movies in the world but I knew that she would not let me. I would have to talk to Alice about seeing if she could tell the lottery numbers next week and convince Bella to buy a ticket with those numbers on them.

After I was out of my boot and had a movie in hand we went up to her room. The moment she opened the door I stood at a stand still. The room was covered in red roses and had tea light candles every where. On her bed was a large silver box and a present wrapped next to it.

"Jasper, when did you do this? You were with me the whole time." She said as she made her way to the bed.

"I did not do this darlin' but I am sure I know who did." I said.

"Alice!" We both said at the same time.

"Well there is a card why don't you read it." I told her.

"Bella, I knew that Jasper would want to do this for you but he would never want to leave you to get this stuff so I did it for him. I hope you to enjoy what is in here. I do not know what you two are going to do but I thought that this might help you. Oh and Bella the present is from Rose so I hope you like it. Love Alice. Oh and P.S Mom and dad wont be home tonight and neither will the rest of us. Have fun." She read aloud.

"So what is the present love?" I asked her.

She handed me the present and told me to open it since the last time she opened a present here she cut her self. The moment I took the paper off I was shocked to say the least. I handed Bella the book, and looked at the floor.

"OMG…How to Tickle his Pickle…I am going to kill her." She screamed this time her whole body blushed and I could not stop laughing.

"And what is so funny, Mr. I had to have my mommy explain the facts of life to me?" She asked.

Oh shit she heard my talk with my family last night I was now a dead man.

_Bella's POV_

I could not believe the book that Rose had bought us. First off I was not going to be reading it in front of Jasper and second I was going to add Rose to my list of asses to kick when I become a vampire.

Right now it only had three names on it. Emmett, Edward and Rose; Emmett for always making jokes about me, Rose for the book and Edward for…well duh on that one. And I was also starting to think that I was going to have to put Alice's name on there for letting Rose get this and knowing that I would feel this way about it. I should just make a list of assess I was NOT going to kick. That would be the shorter list.

But right now at this very moment I was ready to let Jasper have it. I remembered that last night I heard the whole talk he had with his family and I was going to make him suffer for what his sisters had just done.

"And what is so funny, Mr. I had to have my mommy explain the fact of life to me?" I asked. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew that I knew. I was so going to love this.

"I…um…I…mean…what…um…sorry" Was all that he could get out and I had to admit that seeing him all tongued tided was so cute I half wanted to tell him that it was ok but I knew that I would have to make him suffer longer.

"You what?" I said. I had to try so hard to not laugh. I could not believe a general in the civil war could not muster up the courage to tell me about what had happened.

" I…shit Bella I am so sorry that I talked to my family about that last night. I wanted to talk to you but you locked yourself in the bathroom and…" I could see in his eyes that he knew that he messed up by trying to say it was my fault. But the funny thing was I was not mad. I would not have been able to talk to him about it anyways.

I knew that I should tell him that it was ok and I was only kidding before he dug himself even deeper.

"Jasper, it is ok I understand why you did it. I love you and nothing will change that. But I just want to let you know that if you don't hurt Rose for this book then I will hurt you in any way that will hurt you worse than Rose cutting Em off." I loved the look he had gotten on his face.

We all knew when Rose had cut Em off because when he was in the house no one wanted to be around him. He would sit there and act like the Earth was about to crumble. I remember last summer when that happened, I asked Edward if he need pills to get happy (not that kind of happy). And he just laughed.

"Look Bella, I would never do anything that would hurt you and I will get Rose back for this book but lets just put it away and see what Alice gave us." He said as he put the book on the floor and kicked it lightly under the bed.

I sat on the bed with the pink box and opened it. Now this was what I was talking about. Inside the box were pink feathers, strawberry warming oil, more candles and other stuff I had no clue what they were.

_Jasper's POV_

I could not love this women any more than I did right at that moment. Her face was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and I had seen a lot. I love how the rose color rose up her face. I could feel that she was embarrassed with what was in the box.

"What's in the box? What's in the box." I said quoting my favorite movie.

"Um…well I was just thinking if Alice just got me this stuff because she thought that I would want to use it or if she saw us using it." Well that made since I had not yet thought that it.

I know that Bella and I had just started dating and Alice and I had been divorced for a while now but it was still a little strange for me to think about her seeing Bella and I together.

"Well hell darlin', how about we both decide that it was because she thought that we would want this stuff." I said as I kissed her forehead.

I walked over to the DVD player and placed the movie in it and walked back over to the bed where Bella was sitting. I could feel that she was nervous but I was not going to do anything that she did not want to do.

"Jasper I am going to change in to my pajamas can you run down stairs and get me a bottle of water?" She asked as she walked towards the bathroom.

I climbed off the bed and made my way downstairs. I was glad that she asked me to come down stairs I wanted to make sure that no one was really in the house. I knew that Alice promised that no one would be here but you never knew with Emmett.

I grabbed the bottle of water out of the ice box and once I was sure no one was home I made my way back up to Bella's room.

The moment that I walked in the door I was frozen in my spot. There was Bella wearing a purple silk lingerie top that had a row of silver round pearls on the boobs and little purple shorts. I stood there till I heard her giggle.

"See something you like cowboy?" She said as she sat up on the bed and puts her breast together. I had to sallow the venom that was building in my mouth.

"You could say that darlin'." I said as I finally walked in the room. The moment I took a breath I could smell her lust for me.

I set the bottle of water on her night stand and climbed in to her bed next to her. I was surprised that I only got love, lust and comfort from her I was sure that she would be nervous with me so close with her wearing so little clothing.

She moved closer to me and put her head on my chest as I started the movie. I saw that she had blown out a few of the candles. I know what she was thinking when she did that. With her luck she would trip on air and land in a candle.

After about ten minutes into the movie I felt Bella's lust spike so high that I was sure that even with out my gift I could have felt it. I leaned down and kissed her on her lips. I could feel that love that she was sending me so I sent her my love back.

"Jasper…um…I" She said as her cheeks started to blush.

"Darlin' what is it you can tell me anything." I told her as I looked into her eyes.

"I know that last night I told you I wanted to try the whole red wings thing but I am not sure I want to try it now. I want our first time to be special and with me bleeding I don't think that will happen. But I do want to finish what we were doing in the movie theater earlier, if that is ok with you?" She told me.

"Darlin', I would never do anything that would make you feel uncomfortable. And our first time will be special because you are with me. I think you are right about waiting. As for finishing up what we started I am all for that." I said as I kissed her.

I kissed down her neck and across her chest. I slid my had up her waist till I planted them on her perfect breasts. I loved the feel of them; they were like little pillows of heaven. Part of me was scared that if I pulled her top down and finally see those beauties for really someone would burst through the door.

But I pulled the top down and saw her breasts for the first time. The were perfectly round with pink nipples. I took the left one in my hand and took the right one in my mouth. If I thought that her mouth tasted wonderful, then I was mistaken. After changing my hand for my mouth on her left nipple I could feel her want for me like I was a bottle of water in a hot ass desert.

"Jasper, you are killing me. I feel so good but so frustrated at the same time." She panted. I knew just what to do to fix that.

"Bella I need you to trust me, and if you do you will love it I promise." I told her in between kisses.

"Oh…god… I trust you. Just please do something." I looked up to her face and saw that her eyes were closed and her hair was all over the place. I have never seen anything more beautiful then what I was looking at right now.

"OK Bella, I am not going to touch…wait just trust me. Think about what my gift it. After I am done with you , you will feel like a well fed kitten ready for a nap in the sun."

I started to send her my lust and I could tell it was working when she threw her head back and let out to loudest moan I have ever heard come out of a human. Then I doubled that lust and watched her back arch off the bed. I could feel that she was close and I knew one more push and she would fall over the edge. I added both of our lust and then added more.

"Oh Jasper…I'm…going…AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH." And I knew it worked. I kissed her as I felt her come down from her high. I loved the feeling I was getting back from her.

"Jasper…that was…I can't believe that you could do that without touching me." She said to me as she sat up.

She started to kiss my lips as her tiny had slide down to the waist band of my pants. I had to stop her because if she went any farther I would not be able to stop myself from taking her right then and there.

"Bella…Darlin'…As much as I would love for you to continue I don't think that would be a good idea. If you don't stop I won't be able to stop and then I would break my promise that I would not do anything that would make you uncomfortable." I told her and I intertwined our hands.

"What if I want you to break that promise?" She giggled.

"Bella, as much as you think you want that right now I know you won't feel that way tomorrow. And like we both said we want our first time together to be special. I love you and I want to wait, I am not saying never I am just saying not tonight." I said as I kissed her. I could feel a little sorrow come off of her until I said the last line.

"Oh Jasper I love you so much and thank you for making me think with my brain and not my girly parts. Can we finish the movie and then you can hold me while I sleep." She said as she got up off the bed.

"Sure sweetheart, you go and get into something comfortable and I will restart the movie." I told her as she walked into the bathroom.

AS I laid there waiting for her to come back I thought a lot about the last month and realized that for the first time in my life (living and undead) I was truly happy. I am glad for once I did not bet against Alice.

**This is where my story takes on a new life. I will start writing the next chapter tonight. I hope to have it up before Friday. I will be taking FD down this weekend so if you want to see how that story differs from here go and see. Thank you guys for the reviews.**


	14. YOU WHAT!

**Again I do not own anything.**

_Bella's POV_

_As I was sitting on the bench swing of my home watching my children running in the field I saw my beautiful husband helping the workers work the felids. I could not help but feel nothing but pure love for this man that gave me this home and my children. I was sitting there holding my youngest son Jackson when a stranger came up to the porch._

"_Isabella Swan?" He asked. I could not see who he was for the sun was right behind him._

"_Yes that is me, well it is Isabella Whitlock now. May I ask who is calling?" I asked as I stood up putting Jackson on my hip and moving around._

_To say I was shocked was an understatement. I could not believe who was standing in front of me._

"_Edward, Edward Mason is that you?"_

"_Yes it is me. But what are you doing here on Jasper's land? Wait did you say your last name was Whitlock now?" I could see that the anger was boiling to the surface._

"_Yes Edward, I am Jasper's and this is my youngest son Jackson. But why are you here?" I asked him shifting Jackson to the other hip. I was grateful that with the petticoat I was wearing help hold him there._

"_I came to talk to Jasper to see if he knew where I could find you. Your father would not tell me. But it seems that after I left he sneaked in and took you away from me. I love you Isabella and I left to protect you. How could you do this?" He said as he came closer to me. Jackson started to cry which made Jasper look at the house and come running._

"_Edward, what are you doing here? And why are you upsetting my wife and son?" Jasper asked as he stood in front of me._

"_Well I came back for Isabella but it seems that you beat me to it. But if I can't have her no one can." Edward said as he pulled out his single action revolvers and pointed it at Jasper._

"_Edward no don't!" I screamed. Right as he pulled the trigger I heard Jasper calling my name._

"Bella, sweetheart wake up you are ok." I opened my eyes to see Jasper beautiful honey colored eyes.

"Darlin, are you ok? I could feel you feeling all the way in the kitchen down stairs. You went from complete love to fear in a heartbeat." He said as he held me to calm me down.

"Oh Jasper the dream was so wonderful at first then it just turn all wrong." I said as a single tear fell down my face. I wanted to go back and be that Isabella with her loving husband and children.

"If you want you can tell me about it." He said as he wiped the tear away.

"Well it started off with the two of us in the Civil war period. I was sitting on our porch of our wonderful home with our son on my lap when someone came knocking on the door. At first I could not see who it was but then I saw it was Edward and he was angry that I was with you and I did not wait for him then you came and stood in front of me and our son and he shot at you and I woke up." I told him as the tears ran down my face.

"Shhh, darling I am here now and it was just a dream." He said as he gently rocked me. This was not how I wanted to wake up after the night we just shared.

_Jasper's POV_

I could feel from the kitchen that Bella was scared so I rushed upstairs and saw that she was in bed shouting for Edward to stop and that she love me. I woke her up to only feel her fear even more. I held her and asked her what she was dreaming about.

I could not believe that she was dreaming about her and I living in my human time period. I knew that she knew when I was born but for her to dream about it was just weird. I knew that I needed to tell her about my past soon but I did not want to tell her about the monster I once was.

I heard car doors shut outside and I knew that my family was home.

"Bella, would you like to take a shower while I finish your breakfast. My family is home as well." I said

"Um sure but don't you want to join me in the shower?" She asked as I felt a spike of lust come my way. I looked at her and say the most beautiful shade of red I have ever seen.

"Well darlin, as much as I want to I need to finish you breakfast and like I said our family is home and I don't want a repeat for two nights ago." Wait a minute did I just said _our_ family? Well hell I did!

I help Bella up off the bed and kissed her on the cheek before telling her to take as long as she wanted. I slowly walked down stairs to be met by Emmett.

"Dude, what the hell? Last night Rose and I were hunting about 500 miles from the house when all of a sudden I came in my pants. That shit was so not funny. Rose almost dies laughing till the same thing happened to her." I tried very hard not to laugh at my brother but I could help it.

"Em,….dude….I am so sorry. And a gentlemen never kisses and tells." I said as I finished making Bella's breakfast.

While I was making breakfast I thought about how last night was one of the greatest night of my being.

I was brought out of my daydream by Rose smacking me on the back of the head.

"Damn it Whitlock, I just got Em to stop humping my leg like so stupid dog and now you have to start send that lust out again. I swear I am going to make you pay for it if you don't stop." Rose said as looked at her like he was ready to take her right there in front of me.

"Sorry Rose, I was just daydreaming I will bring it back in." I said as I heard the shower stop. Yeah that was easier said than done when I thought about Bella in my bathroom wearing only a towel. And of course I was brought out of that thought by a hand to the back of the head.

"Boy what did I say about that shit. I get it you love Bella you you has sex but damn bring that shit in." Rose said.

"Wedidnothavesexlastnight." I said in a rush.

"WHAT…dude we left the house so you could get your freak on and you wasted it…wait then why did we feel the effects like that." Em boomed.

"Look I won't go into details but we had a good night and Bella got to see one of the perks of my gift." I said with a wink.

_Bella's POV_

As I was walking down the back staircase I felt a strong wave of lust and I knew that Jasper was thinking the same thing I was. I was brought out of my daydream by a loud smack.

I could not believe what I heard next. Jasper just told Rose and Emmett that we did not have sex. There were two ways I could handle this, I could get mad or just let it go, knowing that when I moved in here with them I would have to live with everyone knowing about my sex life. I decided to let it go and pretend that I did not hear a word. When I finally made it to the kitchen everyone grew quite.

"What do I have something on my face or something…oh that right you all know what happened last night?" I laughed off as I grabbed my breakfast.

To say I was surprised that I had caused three vampires to go into shock was an understatement. But it was funny as hell.

"Bella, darlin' I am so sorry…." Jasper tried to say but I cut him off.

"Baby, it is ok I realized that when I move in here I will have to put up with everyone knowing everything that I do as well as knowing what others are doing in the house." I said as I kissed his cheek.

"You mean it you are moving in here with us. What about Charlie? Don't you think that he will have a problem with that?" Jasper asked.

"Well Jasper, my dad can't really stop me, I am 18 years old and Ii will be out of school in about 2 months. I know he worries about me but I also know he has Sue so he will be fine." I said while I finished my breakfast.

It was at that moment that Alice danced in to the kitchen with the biggest grin on her face. I knew that she just saw a vision and liked the outcome.

"Bella you will be fully moved in here by next weekend. Esme and I are going to go and talk to Charlie this afternoon. So all will be well." Alice giggled.

I wondered what they would say to him that would make him let me move in here.

_Unknown POV_

As I sat in the forest watching that happy family I could not help but feel anger. They were never to come back. They were to stay away from her. Now I had to step in a right all the wrongs. I would soon finally be happy again, well maybe not happy but justified. That little bitch would pay for what she did to my mate. I would make sure of it.

_**The next chapter will be Esme and Alice visiting with Charlie. Also I am sure a lot of you think that you know who to Unknown, but you might be surprised.**_

_**Shannon**_


	15. You're a What?

**This chapter is more of a filler and fluff. You learn a little more about Jasper's past, how Charlie handles vampires and what Edward is up to.**

**Thank you again for all of those that reviewed this story, I know that you don't have to and I won't ever ask you or no chapters. All I ask is that you read it and if you like it tell a friend about it.**

**Again I don't belong the Twilight Saga, They belong to Mrs. Stephanie Meyers. But let me tell you if I did I would never let Jasper out of my room.**

_Alice POV_

As I made my way out of the kitchen I knew I would have to go and see Esme and let her know what the plan was. I knew that Charlie was not going to like the idea of her living here with us and he was also not going to like what I was going to tell him.

I had seen in my vision that we told Charlie that we were vampires and that someone was after her that he could not protect her from. Which was some what true. I had received a call last night from Jasper's brother (well more like his 2nd in command) Peter. He told me that something was coming our way and that Bella was the target. I asked him why could I not see it, and he told me that whatever it was knew about my gifts and was able to get round it.

I was also going to tell Charlie to sell the house and move to La Push. I could not see anyone in La Push and I am sure it had something to do with the wolves but I knew that Charlie would listen and move because his future would go blank and then I could see him here at the house telling Bella all about the new house and that he was going to ask Sue to move in with him.

I figured that I would have to tell everyone else about the call to Peter, even though Peter said he would call the Major, but I knew the minute Jasper learned that someone was after his mate he would lose his shit.

Esme finally made it home and went to her bedroom to change her clothes, that only meant one thing. See we don't have to change our clothes as often as humans, we don't sweat. So I knew that her and dad played naughty nurse last night at the hospital. I shuddered a little at that thought, even thought her and Carlisle were not my real parents I still saw them and my parents.

"Esme, can I come in?" I asked as I knocked on her door.

"Sure sweetheart come on in."

"Mom, I need your help with something?" I asked her.

"Sure, what do you need sweetie."

"Well this afternoon after Charlie get off work, you and I are going to go over there and tell him what we are and that Bella needs to move in with us."

"Alice dear, you know we can't tell him what we are. And why does Bella need to move in with us? You make it sound like she is in danger…oh god she is in danger." She cried.

"Yes mom she is, I got a call from Peter last night telling me that something or someone was coming this way and Bella was the target. I even asked him why I could not see it and he told me that whatever it was knew about my gift. Also Charlie will be safe with knowing about us. I have seen him sell the house and move to La Push and asking Sue Clearwater to marry him." I said with a smile.

"Alright dear, but does Jasper know that his mate is in danger?" She asked.

"No he does not Peter said that he would call the Major in a few days and let him know what he knows. He wants Jasper to have some time with Bella before he has to become the Major. You know what he will be like. The last time I saw the Major was in the ballet studio and at the time I did not fully understand why. But remember the days following that when I had to take Jasper home."

We all remember those days, he wanted to stay in Phoenix, and tried to fight with Em and Carlisle about everything. I finally forced him to leave and when we got in the car it was… well I did not want to think about it anymore. Let's just say my finger still hurts.

"Alright dear, I will go with you." Esme said.

As I was about to open the door when Rose busted in.

"What is this I hear about Bella being in danger again?" she whispered.

"Look Rose everything is going to be okay, tonight you and I can go out hunting together and I will fill you in on what is going on. But Bella and Jasper can't know right now. If they do it will go really bad and the Major will be here." She shuddered at the thought of the Major. We all feared him.

_Jasper POV_

I could feel a large amount of worry come from upstairs but I just ingored it. I am sure Alice was trying to figure out what to wear and Esme was probably worried about talking to Charlie about Bella moving in.

I still could not believe that at 18 year old human girl was able to shock three vampires. But I am glad she is not worried about living her and everyone knowing what we were doing. But at the same time I knew that I wanted her all to myself and planned to talk to Esme about that cottage on the southwest edge of the property. But we would still keep her room here for if and when Charlie ever came for a visit. I also knew that I would have to talk to Charlie about me dating his only child.

I hated Edward even more in that moment. If he had not be an asshat and told Bella the truth, I would not have to kiss more ass than I should. I wanted Charlie to like me and see that I was not Edward and that I loved his daughter and I would do whatever it took to make her happy.

"Bella, darlin', when are you going to tell you dad that we are together?" I aske her.

"I was thinking about tonight after I go over there to get a few things and talk with him about me moving here. I don't want to lie to him and I want him to understand that I love you and nothing is going to change that." She said as she kissed me.

"Well darlin' that sounds like a good plan, but what are you going to tell him?" I winked at her.

"Well I figured that I would leave out the whole soul mate thing but I would just tell him the truth that we are together and I love you and I want to be with you and you are 100% not Edward." She giggled.

That day Bella and I sat in my study reading books, well she read the book I wrote and I contacted J. Jenks about getting paper work started for Bella. I know that before last year Edward had started to get new I.D's for her but there were a few things I wanted to change.

_Mr. Jenks,_

_I am contacting you about Ms. Isabella Marie Swan. I know that my brother Edward had already contacted you on this matter but there are a few things I want to change. First I want the name change to be Mrs. Isabella Marie Whitlock. I also want there to not only be an I.D with that but I was all my credit cards copied with that name. As well I want the address on the cards to be at my residents in Texas. Also you know that this matter to be kept between us. Please let me know how long this matter will take and respond ASAP._

_Yours Truly,_

_Jackson Randall Whitlock_

I remember the day I called Jenks to tell him that I would be taking over all the family matters, that my grandfather Jonathan fell ill and I, Jackson, would be taking over. So far in the last 80 years I have been know by Jasper, Jonathan, Jason and last Jackson. But I always kept that last name, only Peter, Char, and I have that last name anymore.

I remember about 50 years ago I went looking for my family and found out that my great nephew. Whose picture I used for my book, had died of the flu. I had two sisters when I was still human, there was Hannah who was two years younger than me. She had gotten married the year I went missing and dies in child birth. My youngest sister Shannon got married when she was 15 and had he only child a son Jonathan. He lived to be 87 years old and had two little girls. So the Whitlock name dies out with me, my father was the only child of his parents.

And when I sired Peter, he asked if he could take on the Whitlock name since he could not remember what his human last name was. I knew that Bella could take my name someday but I would never be able to pass that name to my children. That was the real bitch of the thing. I would love nothing more than to see Bella's stomach grow round with my child and then give birth to a baby with chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair. I hate that I would some day be taking that away from her but I would have to take to her about it.

"What are you over there thinking about over there, you are sending out some pretty sad feelings?" She asked as she set down her book and walked over to me.

" I was just thinking that I am taking away you chance to have a child someday, I know you have had this fight with Edward but I am willing to be man enough that if that is something you want we could have you…what is it called where you get frozen spe…"

"Jasper, oh my god, I am not going to have some strangers baby. I am not even sure I want kids. I love you and if being with you means we never have our own children than that is something I can live with. Look at Esme, she has 5 children that love her more than the world. If one day I want to be a mother we will cross it when we get there." She said as she kissed me.

"Bella I want to tell you something, I sent a letter to my guy that can get false documents and I had him make an I.D and bank cards, and credit cards in your name. You might not ever need to use them but you will have them. And for the I.D that is a just in case something happens and I have to change you before you want." I said worrying what she would say.

"Well Jasper, the bank and credit cards I am not happy about but you are right I don't have to use them and what name did you use for my now i.d.?" she asked.

"Well I used Mrs. Isabella Marie Whitlock, I hope that is ok?" I asked.

"Jasper is that your way of asking me to marry you?" She giggled, I laughed with her on that one.

"No ma'am, I would do that the right way, but I thought that you might like to have my name since you are my mate. But if you want another name just let me know. Hell you could change you name to Bella Banana-hammock for all I care."

"Jasper you watch too much Friends, but I would love to have your real last name." she said with a kiss.

We spent the rest of the afternoon like that until Alice came in and told Bella to give her and Esme about an hour with Charlie and than she could come home and talk to her dad.

_Alice POV_

I could tell Esme really did not want to do this but I saw it all working out. I knew Charlie would not be happy about everything but I knew that he would realize that we were doing this to protect his little girl. When we got to the house I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

"Coming!" Charlie called from inside the house.

"Alice, Esme, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Charlie we need to talk is it alright if we come inside." Esme asked Charlie as she walked up the steps.

"Sure ladies come on in, can I get you anything? Well all I have is water or Beer, sorry about that." He said as the blush rose up to his face.

"No thank you Charlie, but you might want to sit down with what we have to tell you?" I told him as I went to sit on the couch.

"What is it, is Bella alright?" He asked worried.

"Well in a way yes but in a way no. Bella is in danger and my family is the only ones who can help her." I told him

"What do you mean your family? If I remember correctly you are the ones that left her." I could tell he was starting to get angry.

"Okay Charlie, what I am about to tell you, you might not believe, but everything I say is the truth?" I told him.

"Okay go on."

"Charlie, my family and I are vampires." I waited for him to say something.

"Ha Ha that is funny, and Billy is a werewolf." Oh man.

"Well not Billy but Jacob is, but that is beside the point. Bella has known what we are from the beginning. I am sure you have heard the storied that Billy tells about the cold ones, yes?" I asked him. If he had heard them and believed them this would go a whole lot better.

We waited a few minutes, I could see in his face that he was thinking about the stories. And I could see him connectioning the dots about our family.

"Alice, what you are saying can't be true. I mean from what Billy told in those the cold ones are ruthless killers with red eyes and care nothing for humans. But you have yellow eyes and you have not killed me or Bella yet so how is it true." I could see that he was really trying to not believe what I said was true, but he was about to be sadly mistaken.

"Well Charlie, there are vampires out there like that but we are different, we only drink the blood of animals and we love to live like humans. None of us want to be like the others. And we all love your daughter. That is why we all left after her birthday. Do you remember when she ran away last spring? Well she was being chased by one of those vampires and we were protecting her and the town. Esme and Rosalie stayed here and kept an eye on you. Edward and Emmett went after James, that was his name, Jasper and I took Bella out of town to lead James away from you."

"So Edward left her why?" He asked.

"Edward was scared that having Bella in our life would be bad for her safety, but what he did not realize that even if Bella had not met us she would have run into James at some point and you would have been grieving Bella instead of you friend. You see Bella is connected to our world, I am not real sure of the why. But Charlie we can protect her. We want her to come and live with us." Esme said. I had told Esme right after the whole James thing that he would have met Bella regardless of if she knew us.

"When you mean we, do you mean Edward?" Charlie asked. I knew that Charlie still hated Edward for what he had put Bella through.

"No Charlie, my oldest child has decided to live on his own for a while. And Alice will be able to tell us if and when he decides to come home." I hated it that I already knew that he would not be coming home for a long time.

"What do you mean that Alice will see?" He asked. Well in for a penny in for a pound, right?

"Charlie, I can see the future, but it is only on what a person decides to do. Edward can read minds, but not Bella's as well he had a lot of trouble trying to read yours. And Jasper can feel and manipulate emotions." I told him.

"Jasper, that is you boyfriend right?"Oh man here it comes.

"Well yes but he was my boyfriend. We have since parted ways. We both realized that we are better friends they anything else." I told him truthfully.

"Well Alice what should we do. I believe you and I believe what you say is true. Renee always thought the old storied Billy used to tell us were not true. But I kind of had a feeling that they were. Do you think Bella will be happy living with you guys, after you all left her?"

"Well Charlie I know that Bella will be happy living with us, she also understands why we all left the first time. But what you need to do is sell this house and buy a house in La Push. You will be safe living there and also happy." I said with a wink. Right then I got a vision.

_Charlie and Sue were at the house and were talking about their wedding to Bella. She looked so happy but at the same time kind of sick._

"Well Alice I assume that you have seen all of this correct. But have you seen if I a, still working at Forks PD." He asked with a laugh.

"Yes Charlie, you are still working at the police station and you are very happy. But with all that said Bella and Jasper will be over her in about thirty minutes to talk to you about moving in with us. Only Esme, Rose and I know of the danger that is coming her way and we would like to keep it that way for her safety."

"I understand that Alice but I don't want to be kept in the dark about this. I am sure that I would be no match to a vampire but I will still look after my little girl."

After that Esme and I stayed for a few minutes longer working out the details till Charlie asked why Jasper was coming with Bella. I told him that she would have to tell him and then we hugged and got back in the car.

"Well that went better than thought that it would." Esme laughed.

"Really mom, you know never to bet against me. Everything will work out and everyone will be happy."

_Edward POV_

Another day another life, I said to myself as I looked in the mirror and saw my orange colored eyes. I really did hate my life. I wanted to end it and be with my Bella. Oh and to be the hell away from Jane. That little witch scared the pants off of me, and don't think for a minute that I would ever take my pants off for her.

"Edward, son could you take a walk with me?" I was surprised to see Marcus standing at my door.

"Yes sir, I would love to." Marcus was the only one in this damn place I could stand, and that was because he understood what I felt.

"Edward my boy, I want to talk to you about Ms. Isabella. I know that you claim that she is you mate, but you forget that I am able to see ones aura. When you find you mate your aura has a strong gold ring around it. What I mean is that you aura changes all the time but the gold is always there. But Edward you do not have that gold ring. I know that you felt deeply for this young lady but she was not your soul mate or even your mate." Marcus spoke.

"But she is dead, wouldn't the gold ring go away?" I asked.

"No Edward it does not. I am able to see my aura and I still have the gold ring, even though my mate was killed many years ago. You must let this thing with Isabella go like she has from this world. You will only be hurting yourself. I understand that you loved her but you true mate is out there somewhere. I promise and if you would like I could help you search for her with the help of Chelsea?" He asked.

"Why would you and Chelsea help me?" I asked. I knew how Aro felt about the two of them.

"Well you see my dear boy, unlike my brothers I want to help our fellow vampires. I know that Aro forced you to join the guard but I want you to feel at home here and I will help you with that if you let me?"

"I would like that Marcus, but I am sure you are wrong about Bella. I know she was my soul mate."


	16. Your kidding right!

**Again I want to thank you to everyone that reviewed my story. I know you don't have to so thank you.**

**Again I want to say that I do not own anything. The Twilight Saga belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

_Bella POV_

It was finally time to go and talk to my dad about me moving in. I hated that I was going to leave my dad but I knew that it was time. Also I had spent enough time away from my mate and I wanted to start my forever right now, well maybe not that type of forever yet, but close enough.

"Japer, it is time to go. Let's see if you are bullet proof." I giggled.

"Oh you think you are so funny, and what happened if your dad shoots me?" HE asked.

"Well lets hope it does not come to that. But let's go, the sooner we get this over with the sooner I will be living here."

We decided to take my truck, cause on we could not take much on his bike and two we did not want to upset Charlie anymore then we had to. We passed Alice and Esme on the way there and gave them a wave. As we were passing them I swear I saw Alice wink at me, but I thought maybe I was seeing things. I really wished that she would call us and let us know how it went.

We finally made it to the house, and noticed that Charlie I was standing on the porch looking like he was in deep thought.

"Hey daddy!" Was I could get out before he stopped me.

"Isabella Marie, how long did you think you could keep this from me?" I looked to Jasper for help but I got nothing.

"Look dad we wanted to tell you but we were scared that you would think that it was too soon." I stuttered out.

"Too soon for what Isabella, I mean really did you think I would never find out, that I would never put two and two together." Again I looked at Jasper and still got nothing. He was just standing there frozen in place.

"Well no I knew that you would put it together, but I wanted to give it a little time to sink in for me. I am happy."

"Isabella, what are you talking about? I mean really you can't believe that I would believe that you just found out."

"Look daddy, I am sorry I love Jasper and I want to be with him and he is nothing like Edward. Yes I know they are brothers but they a polar opposites." I cried.

"Bella what are you talking about, I did not know you and Jasper were together, I was talking about the fact that you are moving into a house with vampires." He laughed.

"But I guess if Jasper is who you want to be with than go for it. I mean who am I to talk I have been in love with the same women for 20 years and never said anything. I can see that in the last week you have been happy and more yourself than you were even with Edward."

Wait what did he say, he knew that Jasper and his family were vampires, and wait 20 years. And why was Jasper just standing there. It was then that I turned around to see my stupid shiny boyfriend smiling.

"Jasper, you better tell me what you know?" I half yelled at him.

"Thank you Charlie, I have not felt that amount of amusement in a long time. How long were you going to mess with her?" Jasper asked my dad.

"Wait…you…what?" I yelled.

"Calm down Belly Bean, I was at you, I have always thought that something was different with the Cullen's and with the storied Billys would tell us about the cold ones, I was not surprised when Alice told me what they were. I think I might had shocked you sister by the way Jasper. But why don't you two come in and we can talk." Charlie said.

"You knew he was screwing with me the whole time, and you did not say anything?" I looked at my boyfriend.

"Yeah I did, and I am sorry for leaving you hanging there but I just got a feeling that Charlie wanted to mess with you. And right now it is more about him liking me then you being mad at me. I am sorry darlin' can you forgive me?" He asked in that sweet southern voice.

"I will think about it but let's get in so we can talk to Charlie about me moving in." I said.

"So Jasper, how old are you, I mean really?" Charlie asked as we all sat down.

"Well Charlie, sir, I was changed when I was 20 years old and I was a major in the war." Jasper answered.

"Oh so you are like what 80 years old then." Charlie asked Great my father thought that he fought in WW2.

"Um…no sir… I am 183 years old, I was a major in the Civil war." Jasper said sheepishly.

"18…183…years old. Wow Bella always had a thing for history, I guess she found a man that has lived it all. So my one and only question for you is this. What are you plans for my daughter?" He asked.

Great here it cam I could just see Charlie getting up and getting his gun and shooting Jasper.

"Well sir… I love you daughter more than my own life, I will put her before anyone and anything. I know that it seems that we have only been together for a short time but she is my soul mate. And with that I could never hurt her, even thought I would never want to hurt her. I feel sick for what my brother did to her and trust me when I say that he will have to answer to me when the time comes. Also I was born and raised in a time where women were treated with the most respect. My mama would come back to live just to whip me if I ever hurt her. I will treat her like the princess that she is and if I ever hurt her you have my promotion to set me on fire." He finished as he kissed my hand. I could feel the love coming off of him in waves.

"Look Jasper, I know that you would never hurt her, and I trust every word you say. I just want one thing from you. I want her to be happy for the rest of her life and I want to be a part of that life for as long as I can. Oh and call me Charlie."

"Okay Charlie, I will give her whatever her heart contents. If she wants you in her life than that is what she will have. Hell if having Edward in her life makes her happy…I know you hate him now darlin' but someday you may forgive him…I will give her that."

"Well than now that that is out of the way I have something to tell you kids. Bella I know that you just moved in here with me but I am going to sell the house and move to La Push. It is time I told her that I love her and see if she is willing to have this old bag of bones."

Wait he is selling the house, if he moved to La Push and he wanted me to move there I could not have Jasper come over. And who was this women he kspt talking about was is Sue?

"Now with what I just said I hate to do this to you but I don't think it would be wise for you to move with me. Jasper would never be able to come over since vampires and wolves do not get along. Am I right Jasper?" Charlie asked.

Man this was going to be too easy, I did not even have to tell him I was moving in with me. Jasper saw where my brain was going and spoke first.

"Charlie, would it be alright if Bella came to live with me and my family. She would have her own room and since we do not sleep Esme would be able to check to make sure I was not in Bella's room." Jasper asked.

"Well as much as I want to believe that you would respect that wish, I know you better. Yes you may be 182 years old but you are still a man. I just ask that I never have to hear about it or see it and I will be fine." Charlie laughed.

"So you mean it dad, you have no problem with me moving in with the Cullen's?" I said as I ran to give my dad a hug.

"Well not at all Belly Bean, Esme already told me that you have a room set up and that she will make sure you finish school. She also told me that Sue and I were welcome over there whenever we wanted." So I was right it was Sue. Well go dad!

"Okay dad, but can I have a minute with Jasper alone?"

"Sure Belly, I need to make a few calls anyways. Jasper it was nice to meet you and I will hold you to that whole fire thing." He said as he walked out of the room patting Jasper on the back.

"Belly Bean?" Jasper asked when my dad was finally out of the room.

"Yeah that is what he called me when I was little because I was always eating jelly beans every summer I came to visit. You know sometimes I want to kick myself for not coming her those last two summers. I could have met you all sooner. But Jasper I know that we just got to okay to move in but would it be alright if I spent tonight with my dad?" I asked afraid of the answer.

"Darlin' you can do whatever makes you happy. I can see if Em wants to go out to night for a hunt. And we could all come over in the morning and get the rest of your stuff." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Thank you Jasper and you know what…I swear you make me fall more in love with you every day. Now go get Em and you guys have a good night. I love you." I walked him to the door with a kiss goodbye.

"Dad, you still on the phone?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Nope, I just go off the phone with Billy. I am going to go down there tomorrow and look at a house that is about 5 miles from his place. He says that it has been for sale for a few weeks. Where is Jasper?" He asked.

"Oh I asked him if it would be alright if I stayed with you tonight. I figured that I could cook you one last meal. And he said that him and the rest of the Cullen's would be back in the morning to help me pack." I said as I got the pan out to make dinner.

_Jasper POV_

I really hated myself for the way I just stood there when Charlie was giving it to Bella but I could just not help myself. I knew the minute he started talking he was messing with her and I could tell he wanted me to say nothing. To say that I was shocked that Alice told him about us was an understatement, but I was glad non the less. I am happy that he knows that way Bella will get to keep him in her life after I change her.

As I ran back to the house my phone rang. I knew without looking at it who it was. Stupid little pixie, not telling us what was said to Charlie, I should really cut up her credit card.

"Hello Alice, what can I do for you beside cut up your black card for not telling me and Bella about Charlie?" I asked her.

"I am sorry Jasper, I wanted to tell you but I thought that it would be better if him and Bella talked about it. And Em is waiting on you to get home so you all can go hunting. Again I am sorry for not telling you." Alice said.

"It is alright Alice; it was pretty funny watching those two together. Did you see Charlie handling us being vampires this well?" I asked her.

"Well I saw him okay with it but I never saw him this understanding. It seems that Bella gets her understanding from Charlie. I am sure he told you about moving to La Push right?" She asked.

"Yeah he did and I could feel the love come off of him when he said Sue's name. I wonder why he never told her. Hey did you see us telling Renee about all this?"

"Yeah and let me tell you we are not going to do that, she will totally fly off the handle. After graduation she won't really be much in Bella's life. She will be busy rising her new baby to even care. You know how Renee is, never let Bella have a childhood, but Maggie will have one at least."

"Will Bella ever get to meet her sister?" I worried about that, what is Bella became jealous of the new baby.

"Yes Bella will meet her and she will be truly happy that Renee will be there for Maggie. It will put Bella at ease with turning. She will know that Renee will be happy and have love in her life, even after her death." Well that was good to hear.

"Okay Alice I am about 10 seconds from the house tell Em…"She cut me off.

"He is waiting on you already and see you two tonight. We need to go over what time to be at Bella's in the morning."

I hung up the phone and slipped it in my pocket as I ran right past Em.

"You coming or what little brother?" I laughed while running.

_Marcus POV _(did not see that one coming did you)

I hated to see young Edward be so hard headed. I knew the minute he walked in to the meeting room that he was still mate less. I feel for the poor boy. I wished that I still had my Di with me. She was the only one that could put a smile on this old mans face.

I decided that after Aro pretty much forced Edward to join the guard I was going to help him. You see I am nothing like my brothers. Where they are cruel and unjust I just want peace and happiness, something they took from me. Silly Aro thought that I would never know who killed my mate.

You see Di had come to me the night before she died telling me that she could see that Aro (her true blood brother) was going to kill her. I tried to calm her fears and we made love one last time, though I did not know it at the time. It was the very next day that Aro sent me on some crazy chase for a rouge vampire. At that time we did not have that many in the guard and sometimes it came to me a Caius to hunt them down. When I returned three days later I found out that my Di was murdered. Aro tried to feed me some bullshit story about a rouge vampire getting in to the palace and killed her.

You see Aro thinks that I can only see bond that people like Chelsea can only stronger. But what my stupid brother does not know is I can acutely read aura's. I can tell when someone is lying to me or telling the truth. I have also found a way around his gift. Whenever he takes my hand I only think about Di that is it. Nothing else, I have learned to block the rest.

So when I saw poor Edward pinning after a human girl that he thought was his mate it sadden me. I also knew that Edward and his family will be the ones to finally help me take down my brothers. Aro and Caius think that they are safe with all their guards and followers. Well sorry to disappoint you but the only ones you have in your corner is the witch twins. And I know for a fact that Alec is only there for his sister.

I could easily show him the true feelings of his sister for him. He would be completely shocked. But I would not do that till it was time.

The only thing I wish is that this Isabella was still alive, from what Aro has said she was a shield. She would have been a big help with the fight I was sure to be coming, well if I had my way there would be no fight but we all knew Aro.

I called Felix and Demetri to my private chamber to discuss Edward.

"Gentlemen you know why I have called you, I want Edward to be watched closely. I would like to keep him away from the brothers as much as possible. Also I want you to take him with you in to the city and explain to him that he is allowed to keep his diet, but must drink human blood once a week to keep his eyes orange till it is time."

"Yes my lord?" They both said.

"Also I want you to take him out to find his mate. He will know he the moment he sees her. You know what it was like for you two." I had helped them both finds their mates many years ago. The moment Felix had see Heidi we both knew what it meant. And Demetri had been the one to convince Aro to let Gianna to be the human at the front desk. He was going to change here on her 22 birthday so they would be the same age.

"Yes my lord, does Edward know of you plans?" Demetri asked.

"Not yet Demetri, but in time he will. You may tell him about his diet but let him know that he is never to think about it. Also I need you to teach him how to get around Aro. If you don't have anything for me, you may leave." I said.

With that they left, if I had ever had children of my own I would have like my sons to be like Demetri and Felix, well in a way they were. Out of all the guard they were sired by me. I sat back in my chair and smiled for the first time in 1000 years.

**I am sure none of you saw that coming. I always like Marcus in the books. It just seemed that he was going with the flow of things. You could see that he truly loved his wife and missed her greatly. And you see he really is a good guy. I hoped you like this chapter.**


	17. Finally Family

**I just wanted to send out a thank you to all of those of you that read this story. I hoped that you liked the last chapter. Also I wanted to know if any of you would like to make me a banner. I am no good at it. If you do pm me and let me know I have all the pictures.**

**Also sorry it took a little while to get this chapter out, RL has been a little tough.**

**I don't own anything, the Twilight Saga Belongs to Stephanie Meyer! I just like to play around with them.**

_Bella POV_

As I lay in bed thinking about all that had happened today, I was struck with the thought of Edward. I think it was because Jasper telling me that I might forgive him one day. Was I going to be able to do that, did I want to do that.

I mean part of me was grateful for what he did, if he had not Jasper and I would not have been together, or we would have wasted even more time apart and wound up hurting Edward even more. I was also thinking that I am not that person to hold grudges. I mean look at me with my mother, she was not the greatest but she is still my mother.

I knew that this was something I would have to talk to Jasper about, I knew he would understand me and help me decide what to do about. Right then my phone rang.

"Love you." I did not even brothering looking at the caller id I knew who it was.

"Darlin' are you alright?" Was all he asked.

"How did you know something was wrong, are you outside my window?" I asked.

"No darlin' I am about 300 miles away, it seems this bond is really strong. I could feel you feeling. Now are you okay?" He asked

"Yeah I was just thinking about something you said to my dad. Do you think I will really want to forgive Edward one day?" I asked wishing that he was here holding me.

"Don't worry about that right now darlin' I am on my way, I feel you need for me. I should be there in about 20 minutes. We can talk about that when I get there. Just open your window and I leap right in, okay." Jasper said as I opened my bedroom window.

"Alright, I just opened my window. Can you stay on the phone with me till you get here? Please tell me something funny, it will make me feel better till you are here." I whined.

"Sure sweetheart, well it seems that Em can trip on thin air much like you. He was running after his dinner and I sent him amusement and he tripped right over his feet and rolled right into a tree. Lucky the tree broke his fall. I really wished I would have thought to record that, I could have put it on youtube." He laughed.

I could just picture Em rolling into a tree, at least now I could make fun of him for it. Jasper stayed on the phone with me till he was finally in my bed holding me.

"So baby, do you think that I should forgive Edward. I know that if it was not for him I would not have you in my life. I was thinking that what if Edward had not done what he did and you and I found out later that we were mates. We would have hurt so many of them trying to fight it."

"I have thought about that as well, I think some part of us knew we were mates but with you being with Edward and me with Alice, we did not want to hurt them, but at the same time when we finally realized it we would have fought it. And from everything Carlisle and Alice has told me about soul mates it would have killed us to be apart for a long time." He said as he held me tighter.

"How do you think Edward will feel when he finds out that I am with you, even when I forgive him? He is going to be heartbroken." I cried

"Well we can only hope that he will be able to find his mate, so that he will be able to see the love I have for you. I know that he thinks that he loves you but that boy has not idea of the power of the love I have for you. I never would have been able to leave you like that. I mean hell I had a hard time leaving you the last time and I did not even know why. I was one of the few people in the family that fought Edward the whole way. Carlisle and Esme love you like a daughter and did not want to leave you but they knew what Edward wanted and realized that he had to move many time because of us. Alice wanted to stay as well saying that you were the first and only friend outside of the family, and would not stop looking into you future. Of course that mad Edward mad, and he complained that it would be better if we were not in your life. You would be safer and happier. Rose did not care either way. You know show she is, she was mad that we were moving again but did not put up to much of a fight. And Em was the worst, well next to me, we both thought about staying behind, but Rose put her foot down with that idea and Alice said that it would be a bad idea at the time for me to stay. Now I understand why she wanted me to wait to come back." He said as he kissed my tears away.

"What do you understand now?" I asked him.

"Well honey, if I would have stayed you would have felt the whole time that Edward would come back. You need to heal on your own not have me help you, you had to forget Edward on your own as well. This way when I came back into your life you were able to open you heart completely." That made since to me.

"It is just that I don't want to hurt him, silly I know because he hurt me but…" I could not finish.

"Darlin', I understand that is not you. Even with the way your mother treated you still love her and wish her the best. Even though people can be cruel to you would never hurt them. You are the most selfless person I have ever met. And that is one of the things that I love about you." He said as he kissed me.

I told Jasper that I did not want to talk about it anymore tonight and I just wanted him to hold me till I fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up alone in my bed with a note laying next to me. It was from Jasper.

_My Dearest Isabella,_

_I am sorry that you had to wake up in your bed alone. But just think this is the last morning that you will have to wake up alone. I plan on being the last and first face you see every morning .Alice called me last night and told me that we (our family) will be at you place around 9 in the morning. I hope that you are awake at that time. I will see you soon. I love you._

_Your,_

_Jasper._

I looked at my clock and I had about 20 minutes till they showed up so I decided to cook Charlie on last breakfast. I made my way down the stairs to hear voices coming from the living room.

"Oh Charlie, you are so silly. Of course I will keep an eye on Jasper and Bella. Even though neither one of them is my blood I see them both as my children and I will not let either of them get hurt."

Well I guess around 9 means now. I walked fully in the living room to see everyone of my family members. Esme was sitting on the couch talking to Charlie, Em was looking at all my old school pictures, Rose and Carlisle were sitting with Esme and Jasper was standing at the bottom of the stair case waiting on me. I swear I would never get tired of looking at his man that was my mate.

"Bella, you ready to get started?" Alice asked.

"Really Alice what do I really need to pack, and I wanted to make Charlie breakfast." I whined

"Belly Bean, Esme brought over breakfast this morning. And I am sure there are a few things up there you want to take. I am sure I can find you old baby album in the attic." Charlie called out.

"Okay, Okay I am going and if you even think about that baby album I will get your gun and shoot you." I laughed.

A few hours later and on truck full we were off to my new home. Jasper had told me that he had a surprise for me waiting there. As I kissed Charlie on the cheek and told him that would who have to have a dinner soon we loaded up and left. Part of me was sad to leave the house I had called home for almost 2 years, but another part of me was happy to be moving in with Jasper and our family.

_Peter POV_

I hate this so called gift, well I did not so much as call it a gift more like a pain in my sparkly ass. Yeah that was the one thing I hated about being a vampire, nothing like looking like a disco ball. I swear it is was not for the fact that I kept my mate satisfied, I am sure I would have given up my man card years ago.

I remember the first time I went out in the Texas sun after my change, I looked down and I felt like I was in a dream. I mean really we are these killing machines; badass mo'fo's and looked like a bottle of that glitter strippers use. One time I remember Char telling me that it looked like diamonds and of course I had a comeback for that "Well sugar, they are a girls best friend." We laughed over that for years and now it is our little inside joke.

But enough about my sparkly ass, back to this so called gift. It was 18 years ago that I got a feeling about Jasper finding his true mate. Only Jasper, Alice, Char and myself knew that they were not soul mates. But each year the calling got stronger, about 1 year ago it was a 4 alarm in my brain, it meant that he had met her. But them about six months later it changed. I had no clue what it meant, most of the time I don't I just get this feeling.

About a month ago the alarm went off again and I knew that he was finally with her. It was not until a week ago that I got a bad feeling that someone or something was after them. I had finally learned her name with I called Alice. Her name was Isabella Swan, and it turns out that I knew her grant grandfather from years ago. It was about 30 years after we had saved Jasper from Maria, and we were up in Washington hiding, well Char and I, from Maria when we found a man sitting on the side of the road at midnight smelling of beer and crying. Something told me that I was to not harm this man and get him back to his family. He told me all about his son and grandson who were visiting with him and his new wife. It seemed that his son did not like this woman and they had gotten into a fight. I asked him where he lived and we took him home. It was there that I met Thomas and his only child Charles, Char and I stayed for a few hours talking to this man and his family. It seemed that little Charlie was the only one to notice me and Char being different. I got one of my feelings for him and we stayed in contact for a few years. I never told Charlie what I was and he never asked, but about 5 years ago I sent him a letter telling him that his friend Peter had died and I was his grandson.

So to say we were in a small world was an understatement. I know that when Char and I went to Forks to help the Major with this fight Charlie was going to see that I in fact never died and to top it off I never aged. I am sure Bella will kick out of that.

As I was sitting in our living room I thought about when I should call Jasper and let him know that danger was coming their way. I knew that it was about 6 months away but we all know things can change. But I wanted him to have a little time with his mate before he became the Major.

I was not sure how the Major would handle his mate being in danger, that was the one thing that scared the ever living shit out of me. The Major was a whole another person, it was like Jasper had spilt personalities. At least when Jasper was in charge I could reach him and calm him down but when the Major came out nothing would get in. I remember the day I met the Major and then the day I met Jasper.

The day I met the Major was the first day of my new life and he told and showed me how to live. The day I met Jasper was the day he let me and Char leave and take Maria punishment for us leaving. That was the reason Char and I went back for him 5 years later. I saw him as my brother and I would do anything for that man, Major or not.

"What are you thinking about over there baby?" Char called breaking me out of thought.

"Well sugar I am just trying to figure out when I should tell Jasper about the shit storm headed his way. But I am not getting anything." I sighed I defeat.

"Oh Baby, you will know when the time is right to tell him. I know you love Jasper and you want to help him, but you as know that now is not the time to tell him. He just found Bella again and he is finally happy like us. I don't think you want to stop that. But come to bed sugar." She said with a wink, because I mean we all knew what she meant since we don't sleep.

_Unknown POV_

Well my plans were coming along just nicely now, I had a new alia and we were gaining more and more each day. Soon they would all pay for what they did, even if everyone killed in the process. But hey a kill for a kill right!


	18. Broken HAnds and True Love

**_Sorry that this chapter took me so long. There was alot of drama in my RL. But I hope that you like this. And again I own nothing, it all belongs to Stephiane Meyer, but let me tell you that if I did I would not let Jasper out of my bed for weeks._**

_Bella POV_

The weekend went by to fast if you ask me, it was Monday morning and I was trying to decide what to wear to school. I was remembering my talk with Alice last night about if she was going to come back to school.

"_Alice are you going to start back at Forks high school Monday?" I asked while eating my dinner._

"_I decide that I have had enough high school for awhile. Plus I figured that we will just tell people that Carlisle came back but I wanted to stay where we were and finish school. I mean your dad is the only one who has seen me in town so it will work."_

"You ready to go sugar?" Jasper asked from outside my door bringing me out of my daydream.

"Yeah almost, I will be ready in a few minutes. Oh by the way how am I getting to school today?" It seemed over the weekend my truck went to the big junk yard in the sky. I knew it was only a matter of time but I was not yet ready to let it go. So it was just sitting in our drive way looking like a red-neck lawn art.

"Well that is up to you darlin', since it is not sunny and not raining I could take you on the back of my bike?"

"Sure but I don't have a helmet, and I guess I can't wear this skirt I've got on." I said.

With that my door opened and Jasper stood there opened mouth just staring at me. He look so cute, I walked up to him and kissed him.

"Um Darlin' you know I would never tell you what to do or what to wear but can you give a guy a break. You wear that and I will feel all the lust from you school here." I just laughed at him and went into my closet and changed.

"Bella, I told you that I would not make you change your clothes."

"I know baby, I wasn't really going to wear this. I mean look you can all most see the bottom of my ass. I don't want to know when Alice saw me wearing this." I said as I grabbed my book bag.

"Alright Cowboy, let's get out of here. The sooner I get to school the sooner I can get back to you." I said as we walked out the door.

_Jasper POV_

After I dropped Bella off at school I went home to help Esme start on our cottage. I was going to surprise Bella with it for her when we were done. The cottage was about 3 miles from the main house, I could get us back to the house within 2 minutes.

Em and I had just finished gutting the back part of the house when I was hit with a large amount of fear and anger. I was already running to the main house when Alice came running out of the back door.

"Jasper, you have to get to the school know. I am not sure what happened but all I got was Bella sitting in the girl's bathroom holding her arm and crying." Alice said as I jumped on my bike.

I made it to the school within 5 minutes and was already racing to the girl's bathroom when I was hit with a large amount of pain and fear. All of a sudden a girl ran out of the bathroom holding her bloody nose crying that the bitch was crazy. As soon as I opened the door I turned around and locked the door.

"Bella, what happened? Are you ok, I felt your fear and then anger all the way at the house?" I asked her and I held her. When we finally made it to the house she jumped off the bike and ran in the house so fast I could have sworn that she was a vampire herself.

"Darlin' wait talk to me." I yelled after her.

She ran right to her room and shut the door, I just stood there trying to figure out what to do when my phone went off in my pocket, it was Peter.

"Hey Peter now is not the time, there is a little drama here and I need to get to my mate." I said in the phone.

"Yeah I know that brother but you need to give her time, I don't know what happened but you going in there right now will only make it worse. Just give her a few minutes oh and get Carlisle home you are going to need him." He said right before he hung up.

"Darlin' I am going to go and call Carlisle, I will be right back."

"Forks Hospital, how can I help you?" The girl on the line asked.

"Yeah, can you get Dr. Carlisle Cullen on the phone it is his son Jasper calling." I asked.

"Hold on just a moment." She said before she put me on hold.

"Dr. Cullen, how can I help you?" Carlisle asked.

"Carlisle, it's Jasper, I need you to come home I am not sure what is wrong but Peter said that Bella would need you. Something happened at school and I had to bring her home." I said in a rush, I wanted to get back to my girl.

"I am on my way son." He said as he hung up.

I ran as fast as I could to reach her room, when I got there I could still hear her crying. It broke my unbeating heart to heat this and not be in there to hold her. I waited outside her door till Carlisle got there.

"Bella, it is Carlisle, can you let me in so I can see what is the matter." And just like that the door opened and Carlisle went it. I decided to wait right here until she told me to come in. It took everything I had to stay put but I did.

"Bella, can I look at your hand. I can tell you hurt it I just want to make sure that you did not break it." I heard Carlisle said behind the closed door.

"Jasper, please come in and hold me." I was in the room before she even got to please.

I went behind her and pulled her into my lap, I just held her as Carlisle looked at her hand.

"Bella, can you tell me what happened, how you hurt you hand?" Carlisle asked as he gently turned her hand over.

"I…hit…Jessica in the nose and then got mad that I hit her and punched the wall." She cried.

"Darlin' it is ok, we all get mad sometimes. Carlisle how is her hand?" I asked.

"Well I am sorry to say that it is broken. Bella do you want to go to the hospital to get a cast or would you like for me to do that here?" He asked.

"I…here." Was all she could get out between crying. It was then that I made up my mind either Alice or myself would be going back to school with her tomorrow.

"Alright dear, I need to run to the hospital to gut some supplies, would you like something for the pain?" He asked. I was helping her with the pain but I could tell that she was still feeling some of it.

"Please." She cried again. I really need to find out what happened.

Carlisle left to go back to the hospital, and I turned Bella in my lap so she was looking at me. I could tell that she had been crying for sometime now, her eyes and lips were swollen.

"Bella, darlin', could you tell me what happened?" I asked as I rubbed circles on her back.

"Jasper, I… you should not be with me I am damaged goods and I just hop from one Cullen to the next." She cried into my chest.

"Darlin' what are you talking about you are not damaged goods and also I am not a Cullen." I laughed the last part but the moment she stared to cry harded I knew I made a mistake.

"Jessica and Lauren saw you drop me off this morning and they started calling me The Cullen Whore, they cornered me in the bathroom and just kept tanting me about you. Jessica said that is why Edward left is because I was sleeping with you and he could not take it. She said that I would do the same to you with Em and then the same to Em with Carlisle. That was when I punched her in the face. Lauren ran out saying that she was going to get a teacher and then I punched the wall by her head saying that I did not give a shit and go and get the teacher. After that she left and I walked towards Jessica to hit her again when she ran out of the room. Then you showed up and here we are." She cried.

"Darlin' you look at me, you have done nothing wrong, those stupid human girls have no clue what is going on with you and I. I love you and nothing they say can change that. Either Alice or I will be going with you to school for now on."

"Jasper, I don't want to go back to that school, I am tired of the looks and the whispers. I want to stay here with you and our family. I am 18 now so I can take myself out of school. I will just finish high school from how. I mean I only have like a month left anyways." She cut me off.

"Darlin' whatever you want to do it up to you. I will support you in anyway I can. Hell I could be you history teacher." With that I could a wave of lust coming off of Bella.

"Something you want to share with me Sugar?" I asked her.

"Oh nothing just the thought of you sitting behind a desk with glasses on and telling me that I have been a naughty girl just did something to me." She giggled. It was then that Carlisle walked into the room.

"Here Bella, I need you to take one of these, now they may make you sleepy or a little loopy. But it should help with the pain. I got you white for your cast I hope that is ok." He told her as he handed her the pill and a glass of water.

"That is fine Carlisle, I am sure someone in this house is an artist." She giggled as took the pill.

It took Carlisle about 10 minutes to finish putting on the cast, it was about that time that I could tell that the pill was working.

"You have such pretty eyes Carry." She giggled.

"Um…well thank you Bella, now I am all done. You cannot get this wet and it will be about 6 weeks till it can come off. Jasper I would like you to stay with here the rest of the day, even though I am sure I don't need to make you, I just want to make sure she will be ok with the pill I gave her. I may have been wrong on the dose."

After Carlisle left I laid Bella down on the bed and her. I could feel the happiness coming off of her and I ate it up. I always loved a good happy vibe. About an hour later Bella was fast asleep. I though all about how we had gotten to where we were. I still could not believe that I was with this beautiful women, and she was with me, scars and all. I could hear that the family was all down stairs talking about what to do about Bella not returning to school.

"Carlisle, I don't want my daughter to have to deal with those girls again. I can help her with her schooling." I heard Esme said. I could also feel the pride coming off of Carlisle with the fact that Esme saw her as their daughter.

"It took everything I had to keep Rose from going to that school and killing Jessica and Lauren. I know that when we went there those girls had the hots for us." I was shocked to hear that about Rose, I am sure it was the part about Bella being with Em that made her so upset.

"Well I think that whatever Bella wants we should do. After seeing the aftermath of what happened I fear for those girls safety. It seems that Bella can take care of herself and I don't want those girls to hurt her anymore then they already have." Carlisle said.

"I am sure with my help and Esme she will do great with home schooling. It is now just a matter of telling Charlie." I said to them down stairs.

"Carlisle and I will go speak with him tonight and tell him what happened at school today and that Bella wants to do home school." Esme said.

And with that the family went about what they were doing. It was about 5 in the afternoon when Bella woke up. I could tell that her pain had returned.

"Sugar, do you want another pill?" I asked her.

"No the pain is not that bad, so cowboy what did I miss while I was out?" She asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Well Carlisle and Esme are over at your dad's to talk about you being home schooled. Rose was very upset about what those girls said to you."

"Rose, really are you sure you were not picking up on my drug induced mood?" She giggled.

"No darlin' I was not but that was a good feeling I was getting off of you. And my hope is that someday soon I can make you feel like that all the time." I said as I kissed her forehead.

"Jasper, you do make me feel that every day. It is just all the other drama in my life that clouds it. I love you with every fiber of my being. I thought I knew what love was when I was with Edward, but I have never been so wrong about something in my life." I could feel the love she was sending off and it was the best feeling in the world.

"Darlin', I love you just as much." I said as I pushed my loved for her at her.

"Well sugar, what would you like for dinner? I am sure I can cook you something or we could go and get you something to eat." I asked her.

"Can you maybe go and pick something up for me? I really don't want to go out of the house." She asked.

"Sure baby, what would you like for me to go and get you?"

"Can you…maybe go to Port Angles and get me some McDonald's?" She was so cute the way she blushed.

"Sure, what would you like?"

_Edward's POV_

This weekend was very weird, first Demetri and Felix following me everywhere and then them taking me outside of the castle to feed off of animals. At first I thought that they were taking me outside to kill me but then they surprised me even more with their thoughts.

"Edward, I am talking to you like this because I don't want anyone to hear it. I know right now you do not trust anyone here but I wanted to let you know that you can trust me." Felix thought to me.

"Edward, I am sure Felix just told you the same thing I am about to tell you but you can trust us both. We do not follow Aro, our loyalty is to Marcus. I am sure you are wondering why but it will all be reviled soon. You can also trust Heidi as well as Gianna, but remember that she is human and has not learned to block Edward so watch what you say to her." Demetri thought to me.

Was I really hearing what I thought I was hearing? Could I really trust them or was this a test?

"Edward I can tell you are trying to decide to trust us or not, but let me tell you a little something. Marcus is both Demetri and I's maker. We have full loyalty to him. It may seem to the outside that we do what Aro says but that is not fully true. Marcus has a plan and you fit into it. I am sure you are like the rest of us that just want peace. Aro and Caius just want to control all of us. You know who kill Di, don't you. I am sure you have heard it in his thoughts, correct?" Felix asked.

I had heard Aro talking about a women name Di and how he hated that he had to kill her but it was for the greater good.

"You…"

"Edward, I can see that you figured it out but remember that we are watched at all times. So whatever you have to say just hold it in. I know that this sucks that we can only have a one sided talk but it has to be this way right now." I nodded.

"Now Marcus wanted us to tell you that you may keep to your diet of animal blood but you are to drink human blood once a week to keep your eyes orange. I know what you are about to say, Marcus has a friend that works at a blood bank and once a week either Demetri or I will take you there. We will explain to Aro that you prefer the chase to delivery." Felix explained.

"Also Edward, I need you to help me protect Gianna from Aro or Jane. I know that he will want to kill her soon but she is my true mate and I plan to change her in the fall on her birthday, which is September 15." Demetri asked

The moment he said her birthday I thought of Bella, that would have been two days after Bella's 19 birthday, oh god how I missed her.

"Now go and find your meal, Marcus wants to see you after so that he may explain more about what is going on." Felix said.

I found a lion and quickly took it down and marveled in the taste, yes it was not as good as human blood but it was what I had wanted this last month. When I was done we headed back to the castle.

"Remember Edward that if Aro touches you think only of your lost women and nothing else. Marcus will teach you more on how to block him. But with any luck we will get to Marcus first. And it seemed for once luck was on my side.

"Aw Edward, how was your outing? I hope the boys treated you well" Marcus said aloud. I looked at him hoping that he would understand what I was asking.

"Edward it is safe to talk out loud, I have Felix and Heidi outside watching for spies." He said with a laugh.

"Sir I do not understand what is going on, but I am grateful that you are allowing me to feel from animals." I said to him.

"Edward no need to call me sir, you may call me Marcus, the reason that I am allowing you to feed from humans is because it is what you want. Now with that said I need to fill you in on what Demetri and Felix told you. You see Aro killed my Di over 1000 years ago. Not only was she my mate but she was his true sister, she was the one that changed me. She and Aro were one of the first of our kind, I am still not sure how they came about but from what my Di told me they were born this way. Di said that her father was just like us and her mother was a human." I had to stop him at this.

"What are you saying Marcus, I thought that vampire's could not have children?" I knew that they could not my sister's and mother was proof of that.

"Well not all vampire's can only the males. Think about how many humans and vampire couples there are. I have only heard of two and that is you and Demetri."

"So is Demetri going to have children?" I had to know.

"No Demetri does not want Aro to know that this is possible."

"Wait how does Aro not know what he is? I mean is Di knew how did he not?" I asked.

"Well you see Di and Aro have different mothers. The mother always dies in child birth. That is why Demetri will not take that chance with Gianna. But when Aro was seven years old his father bit him and he became a full vampire. His father explained that he was just a special child and grow up faster than the rest of the town, but Di knew the truth since she was older and knew Aro's mother and was there the day she died. And also the day Aro was born he bite his sister and it was found out that were as the females like her did not have venom the males did. So the day Aro was born Di was changed." Wow I need to sit after hearing that, after all these years I now find out that if I had given into Bella and had se with her I would have killed her, maybe not me but any child I gave her.

"So how did you and Di keep your secret from Aro and me for that matter?"

"Well that is simple you know how Aro can see everything you have ever thought with one touch Di could plant any thought with one touch. And over time she thought me how to block him. Being with Aro since his birth she figured it out. Even though Aro can make it seem that he can see every thought he cannot. Every time he touches me now I think only of the years I had with Di. Edward I want you to think of only Isabella whenever he touches you. I mean think of nothing of her I know that it will be hard for you but the more you think about her the less he will see."

"I will try Marcus, it just till hurt to think of my love, I lost her so young."

"I know that my boy, but think of only happy times, think about her smile when you entered a room. But the reason for you being with me now is I need your help. I plan on killing Aro and Caius."

**I had to leave it there. Now you see that I have set it up for why Jasper and Bella can have a child. If you feel like leaving a commet thank you. But if not that is ok as well Thank you for reading.**

**Shannon**


	19. Start of Evil

**Hey guys**.** I am sorry that it took so long to get out RL is really kicking my butt. My son started Kindergarten last week and then this Monday he decided it would be a good idea to cut a big patch of hair. So needless to say I had to take him to get his head shaved.**

**Again I own the Twilight Saga, wish I did thought, it belongs to one Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Esme's POV**_

I still could not believe those girls hurt my baby girl. I wanted to go to that school and tear their hair out for it but Carlisle reminded me that this was Bella's battle and to let her fight it. Carlisle and I were now on our way to Charlie's to let him know what happened, but I am sure with it being a small town he already knows.

"Esme, Carlisle come in will you?" Charlie said as he opened the door.

"Thank you Charlie, I wish this visit was for a better reason." Carlisle said.

"Yes I understand why you are here. I heard from Mark that Jessica's parents want to sue Bella for the hospital bills but let's just say that Mr. Stanley wont. Now what can I do for you this evening?" Charlie asked.

If that girl and her family thought that for one moment that they would sue my daughter they had another thing coming. I sent Jasper a quick text telling him to contact Jenks about this matter.

"Charlie the reason we are here tonight is that Isabella has requested to finish the last month of high school at home." It was times like this that I missed my son, I wonder if Alice has seen a vision of him lately.

"Well there is really nothing I can do since she is now 18, but I was going to tell him that I did not want her going to school by herself anymore. But this works better. But will she walk across the stage?" He asked. I was glad that I checked in to home school.

"Yes Charlie she will, as long as she finishes by May 25 than she can walk across the stage with the rest of the class. And to put you mind at ease I will be her teacher and make sure that she is done by then." I told him.

"Well then that is fine by me, I just hate to see my little girl treated like this. I know that when you all left she was so heartbroken and withdrew for everyone but I never thought that those girls would be like that. Angela was the only one that was really there for her during. So how was Bella's first weekend, she did not give you any trouble." He said with a wink. I could see Carlisle did not understand the wink.

"Carlisle, honey he knows what we are and it is ok." I said as I took his hand in mine.

"And just to put your mind at ease Carlisle, I would never tell a soul about that either. To me you and your family are like a second family to Bella and I would never hurt her like that." Charlie said.

After that we said our goodnights and made our way home to see how our daughter. What we walked into I will never forget.

_**Jasper's POV**_

I still could not believe that Em would just say that, well I guess I can it is Em. I mean is it really smart to make a joke about someone who in a few months would be a newborn.

So here I sat watching Rose sit on top of her husband while Bella attempted to tickle Em. We all knew that it would not work but I decided to help my mate out a little. I sent him a giddy feeling that made him laugh so hard he was bouncing Rose all over the place.

"Emmett Dale Mcarthy, what in the world are you doing?" Esme asked as she walked into the room.

"I…I… can't… help…it…make…them…stop." He said between giggles.

"Bella, sweetheart try the bottom of his feet, I remember that was were I was the most ticklish."Esme just laughed.

"Alright mom, baby you want to help me with this?" Bella asked me.

I boosted up my gift and Em laughed so hard that Rose went flying in the air and I grabbed Bella just in time to miss getting kicked in the face.

"Mom totally un-cool, and why did I get in trouble when I was the one pinned down?" Em asked with a pout on his face.

"Well that is simple son, what did you do to make those girls gang up on you?" Carlisle asked.

"Really dad, what makes you think that I said anything?"He asked.

"Well let's see you called Major Red Wings to start and then you asked me when you would get a shot and the Bella Love Machine." My mate said with her hands on her hips.

"Emmett Dale MCarthy, you say you are sorry this minute and go out back and wait on me." Esme yelled.

"Yes ma'am, I am sorry Bella, you know I love you." Em said as he walked out of the house.

"Em, go to the cottage and finish the work on the back room." Esme said so low that Bella would not hear.

"Bella, sweetheart have you had dinner yet?" Esme asked her. I knew that she did not eat yet and I knew that she need to so that she could take another pain pill. I was still helping her with her pain but I could tell it was starting to affect her.

"No mom, they don't feed me?" She said with a mock pout.

"Bella, would it be alright if I helped Esme cooked your dinner?"Rose asked. I could feel shock coming off of Bella and Esme.

"Um…sure Rosalie that would be fine, but can I come in there and sit with you guys. I just need some girl time."

God I love my mate, I could see her really trying to be nice to Rose when she knew that Rose really did not like her…wait what was that. I looked up at Rose and felt love coming off of her and she was looking at Bella. Well I would just have to talk to her about that later and see what that was about.

_**Bella's POV**_

I followed Esme and Rosalie to the kitchen and pulled out the stool that was under the kitchen island.

"Hey mom, what did Charlie say?" I asked Esme while she was cutting up the chicken for my diner.

"He said that he was fine with you being home schooled as long as you did your work and you kept your grades up. I wish we would have taken Jasper with us since it took me and Carlisle a while to get him to calm down. If was ready to go and get those girls and lock them up for the night." I laughed at that.

"I would pay good money to see that." I said as I picked up a piece of bell pepper.

"Don't worry Bella, Alice and I will take care of those little twits for you." Rosalie said.

"Thanks Rosalie, but don't kill them. That is just mean to Satan, I mean really I would not want to spend the rest of time with those two."

"Oh Bella, the family calls me Rose." Huh that is weird I have no clue why she was beig so nice to me.

"Um…Rose can I ask you a question?"

"Sure Bella ask anything you want, but I am sure I know what you are about to ask." She said.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" I asked half afraid of the answer.

"Well Bella, even though it may have seemed in the past that I hated you, but that was not true. I was jealous of you, wait before you say anything. All I have ever wanted is to be able to have children with Em and grow old and watch our family grow. I felt that you were throwing it away with Edward and I could see in you eyes that yes you did love him you did not love him like I loved Em. I know Carlisle has told you about true soul mates and the fact that Em and I are some of the few out there. Also there is something I am about to tell you that only Esme and Em know. Even Alice and Edward never knew this. I do have a gift I can tell when someone is lying. Well also I can see if someone is true of heart so to speak." Wow was all I could think.

"What do you mean true of heart?" I asked. By this time Esme had put my dinner in the oven and left the kitchen.

"Well true of heart is kind of like a lie detector of sorts. When you would tell Edward you loved him I could tell you were not lying but in your hearts of heart you did not mean it. That is what I mean by true of heart. You heart and mind can believe two different things." Well that made since I guess.

"I can see that you love Jasper with your heart and mind. He is your one and true love. You were born to be with him, just like fate made him a vampire so that he would still be alive when you were born. After I became what I am now I did a lot of reading and found out that fate is a real thing. You and Jasper were fated to be together, if you had been born in Jaspers time he would have never been change. Same with Em and I, even though were born in the same time we would have never met if I had not be changed. It is the same with Esme, she met Carlisle when she was 16 and had broken her arm."

I sat there for a few minutes to think about what she had said, if every vampire was change for a reason that fate had made it so what did that mean for the ones that had not met their true mates. Did that mean that Edward's true mate was not born yet and he could find her and finally be happy? I really hoped so, it would make me and Jasper being together a lot easier.

"Well Bella your dinner is ready, and I will let you eat, if you ever want to talk just come to me and we can chat, also if you ever want to get out of shopping with the pixie I have just the trick." She said with a wink.

"Oh Rose, thanks again for the book I am sure I will get use out of it some day." I yelled.

I could feel him even before I saw him that was the way it was with me and Jasper I could always feel when he was near. I loved the feeling I got when he was near me, it was like being wrapped in a soft blanket in the dead of winter in front of a fire.

"Hey Darlin', it is ok if I sit with you while you eat?" Like he had to ask.

"Sure baby, pull up a stool. You can tell me what you have planned for my first history lesson." God I loved this man.

"Well Esme and I are going to go over the lesson plans tonight after you go to sleep. But I am thinking I will give you my history tomorrow."

_**Unknown POV**_

I would soon get the revenge of my beloved if it was the last thing I did. I still could not believe that I had to come to them for help, but I knew that it was only a matter of time before she heard what happened with the Major. I am still surprised that she never went after him.

I hated the fact that I had to leave my family to come here but at least I found an alli on my way.

"So Victoria, why do you hate the Cullen's so much?" I asked.

"Well it seems that they love humans a little too much and they took my James from me. So I thought that it is only fair a mate for a mate."

"But what of Riley, I thought that he was your mate?"

"Oh silly, I am just using that silly boy, you see he is from Forks and know the area well. I let him believe that we are mates." She laughed.

"Oh Victoria, you and I will make great friends. I feel the same I am sure the human you are talking about is the one and only Isabella Swan?" I knew I was right when I heard a evil growl come from her.

"How much longer till we get to Texas and talk to this Maria that you seem to think will help us?"

"We should be there in a few days, and I know that Maria will help us, you see the Cullen's took something from her as well and I am sure she would love to get it back."

"Well it seems that we all have something in common in the fact we want the Cullen's to go down in a fiery death, would you not agree Irina?"

**There you guys go, now you know what big evil is coming for Bella and the Cullen's.**

**Irina is mad that Laurent was killed over Bella, and Victoria feels the same with James. Unlike Eclipse Victoria will not create the New born Army, she will be going to Maria and use hers.**


	20. Man, Family sometimes

_**Edward's POV**_

It had been two weeks since Marcus had discussed his plans with me and I was slowly starting to trust him. I could tell by his thought that he was truthful, but part of me was worried that Aro would find out the truth. But with what Marcus told me about thinking about nothing but Bella when I was around him he was never able to find out I was working for Marcus, or if he did he never thought about it.

So here I sat in my room waiting for Felix and Demetri to come and get me so that I could go feed. I hated that I had to drink a bag of human blood once a week to keep my eyes from changing, but this way Aro would never know. It was a little after 6pm when they finally came and got me, they always made it seem that I was going out with the dinner party to being back food, but since Heidi was in one Marcus plan I was able to go off and feed on animals.

As I made my way out of the castle I heard Marcus thoughts, he was telling me that tonight I would need to be careful and not to make myself known. I had no clue what that man was talking about but he sometimes reminds me of Peter Whitlock and the fact that he knew things that most did not.

I quickly made my way to the woods that were about 30 miles from the castle grounds. I found a lion and made quick work of him when I heard a faint voice in my head.

"I hate having to come this close to the castle to hunt but I don't want the humans to know I'm hunting on their land." I was stunned that a vampire was this close to the castle and did not just go to the castle to feed.

We did have visitors from time to time and Aro always let them feed their. I slowly made my way to where the voice was coming from and it was then that Marcus word went through my head again, so I hung back for a few minutes.

"Man at least there is plenty of lions in these woods. I was getting tired of goats and they are just nasty little things." The voice drifted in my head again.

I thought about the voice for a few minutes to see if I could figure out who it was talking. I mean only my family and the Denali drink from animals. It was then that I did not care about Marcus's word.

As I made my way closer to the voice I saw a girl that was about 5'5 with long black hair. She appeared petite, but I could tell that she had some muscles on her. All of a sudden I could no longer hear her voice and she was standing there looking at me with her golden eyes.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here? I will not be controlled by Aro so you can go back there and tell him that." She asked.

"Um…my name is Edward and I am out here hunting just like you, and as for telling Aro I have no plans of telling him anything." I stumbled.

"Oh really if you are out here to hunt how come your eyes are red, well more like orange but that is beside the point."

"Well I could tell you but I am not sure that I could really trust you, you have still yet to tell me your name." I asked back.

"Well my name is Bree and you can trust me if you want but I am about to leave so it is a moot point." Bree where had I heard that name before.

"You don't happen to be from Seattle, Washington?" I had to ask.

"How did you know that, it is not like I wear a shirt that says where I am from, but to answer your question yes." She said back.

"I used to live in a small town about 4 hours away from Seattle; you went missing about a year ago. How did you end up here?"

"Well after I was changed I hated what I had become and hide in the wood hoping that no humans would come. After the third day I was so thirsty that I attacked a bear and I noticed right away that my strength was coming back. So I learned that I could live on the blood of animals. I had been living in the woods for about 6 months when another vampire crossed my path and we got to talking and he told me about this place and if I really wanted to end my life I should ask them. But as you can see I am still living, well if you can call it that." She sounded just like me. But wait if she had been here for 6 months that means I had just missed her when I arrived at the castle.

"Well I have been here for about 5 months now and I was forced to join the guard. But I don't want to be, seeing Aro thought that with my gift I was better off alive but I beg to differ."

"What gift is that Edward?" She asked as she came closer.

"I can hear person thoughts, but I just want to let you know that I am not listing to yours now." I reassured her.

"Well I know you can't hear my thoughts since I can cancel a person's gift the moment I sense it. I knew the moment you started to walk towards me that you had a gift I was just not sure what it was. And now you know why Aro would not kill me." She said as she touched my arm.

It was in that moment I forgot about everything but the girl standing in front of me. I forgot why I had come to the castle in the first place. I knew that I loved Bella but at that moment it felt like a brother sister love. I guess Marcus was right my mate was still out there.

_**Jasper's POV**_

Life had settled down over the last two weeks, Bella spent her mornings with Esme and Rose in the garden working on school. After lunch she was with me learning history and after that Em would try to get her to come out side for a little gym time but Bella put her foot down the first day when Em tried to tell her that running for 3 miles would be a piece of cake.

I was so nervous to tell my past but after I let it all out all she did was say that he loved me and held me. It was the best feeling in the world. Ever since that night Bella was either in my room or I was in her room while she slept. I loved to watch her sleep, I could never understand how Edward would spend every night over there watching her sleep but now I envied him for those nights I missed. Most nights she would talk in her sleep about what she had worked on during the day with Esme. But on those few nights she had these dreams that sent me to the floor with the amount lust coming off of her.

The more time I spent with Bella the more of my human life I could remember, it wasn't just me that was able to do that. Everyone in the house started to remember more, even Alice was able to remember a few things about her past. Carlisle and I were talking about it one night after Bella had gone to sleep.

_Flashback_

_I kissed Bella on the head and slowly climbed out of her bed; I made my way to Carlisle's study and knocked on the door._

"_Come in Jasper." He said from behind the door._

_It was always weird to see Carlisle sitting behind his desk with glasses on reading out of a text book. Even thought he had perfect eyesight like the rest of us he still wore glasses, even thought the glass was just that glass._

"_What can I do for you this evening, son?" He asked as he set the glasses down on the desk._

"_Well Carlisle I wanted to talk to you about something I have noticed with the more time I spend with Bella. I am able to remember more of my human life, and from what I can tell so can the other family members, even Alice."_

"_Well I have been doing a little research about this, Esme and I talked about it the other night on our hunt and we think that Bella might have a gift. I have never heard of a gift like this before but it makes sense."_

"_Even though Bella is still a human she can use this gift?" I asked_

"_Well Jasper, remember how when you were a human you were always able to tell what people were feeling, and how Alice had visions even when she was a human and that is why her parents put her in the hospital. But when we became a vampire our gift became stronger. That is how I believe Bella is able to do that, I don't think that she is really trying but when we start to talk about our past with her we are able to remember more." Well that made sense. _

_End of Flashback_

I could hear the back door of the house open and heard Bella telling Esme that she wanted to make her own lunch today. I quickly made my way down the stairs and saw her standing there looking in the icebox for lunch.

"Hey baby, you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and give your girlfriend a kiss?" She asked with her back still to me.

It was strange sometime how she could feel me near at times. It was the mating pull; it had been getting stronger each day. I was now able to go Alaska and feel what she was feeling, and I loved it.

"Sure darlin', like I would miss the chance to kiss my mate." I said as I turned her around and kissed her gently.

"So sweetheart, what are you going to teach me today? I mean I only have two more weeks of school." She asked.

"Well how about today we learn a little about Fork's history, since it is not sunny outside we could go on a felid trip."

"I would love that, oh by the way Jake called the other day and wanted to know when I was going to go and visit him."

Jake and I had a heart to heart talk about two weeks ago right after Bella moved in with us. He had called her and Charlie's house looking for her and of course Charlie told her where we were. He had come over here already to kick my ass, but I reminded him that he was on our land and that I loved Bella and I would never do to her what my asshat of a brother did.

It took a little time but Jake and I now have a weird friendship, if you could call it that. I also remind him that I was not technically a Cullen there for the rules did not apply to me.

"Well darlin', I need to hunt Friday night so how about you see if he would like for you to come down then?"

"Yeah I will do that I will call him after lunch if that is ok?" She asked with a blush.

"Babe, we have had this talk a million times, this week alone, you are allowed to do whatever you want to do, hell women if you wanted to take that credit care I gave you and max it out go right ahead. You are your own person, you do what you want, and all I ask is to please be careful. I can't stand to lose you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her.

"I swear Jasper; you say all the right things. I love you so much." She leaned in and kissed me fully on the lips. I slowly traced her bottom lip with my tongue asking for permission, and I was rewarded with her wonderful taste.

I slowly traced my hands down her back and lifted her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist.

"Come on you two, if I wanted to watch animals get it on I would turn on the nature channel." I heard Em say, I could feel the heat coming off of Bella so I knew that she was blushing.

I swear my family were the biggest cock blocks ever, every time Bella would get anywhere close to second base one of them would somehow show up. I would have to have a talk with my sister Alice and ask her what was going on.

"Darlin', I am going to go and have a talk with my brother, why don't you have your lunch and then meet me in my study and we can get started on your lesson." I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Em, Alice I want you two to meet me outside in 5 minutes or so help me." I whispered.

I made my way out to the back patio where Esme was sitting looking at her garden, I waited and finally after 6 minutes Alice and Em made it outside.

"Now look you two, I have no clue what is going on but I want it to stop." I growled.

"Jasper what are you talking about?" Alice asked with a smirk on her face.

"You know what I am talking about, you two have taken it upon yourselves to cock block me at all times, sorry mom, but I want it to stop. I have no plans of having sex with Bella…" I didn't get a chance to finish what I was going to say because we could all the gasp of air that came from the back door.

"Bella, wait… you didn't let me finish?" And it seemed that she was not going to let me and she turn around and ran upstairs.

"Look I have to go talk to Bella, but I want this shit to stop and I mean stop now." I told Alice and Em as I made my way inside. I found her quickly, she was in her room.

"Bella sweetheart, can I please come in and explain what you heard?" I asked through the closed door.

"There is no point in explaining Jasper, I know what I heard and don't worry about it."

"Bella, it is not what you think? I love you and I want to be with you no matter what, but if you won't let me in I will just tell you out here in the hall. I was telling Alice and Em to stop cock blocking me every time you and I were alone. Then I was telling them that I was not going to have sex with you till you told me you were ready. I love you so much baby and I would never push you into doing something that you did not want to do." I said as I slid down the door with my back to it.

I did not hear anything for a few moments and the faster than I have ever heard a human move the door was flown open and I landed on my back looking up and Bella who had tears in her eyes.

"Oh you sweet sweet man you. I love you too baby." She said and she plopped down on my lap and started to place sweet kissed all over my face.

"I love you more then you can ever know baby. I am sorry that you had to hear me say that to them but I am getting a little tired of not getting to be alone with my mate for more than 10 minutes without them walking in.


	21. AN:Sorry

A/N

Hey there my readers. I am so sorry that I have not updated this story in a very long time. RL has been a little crazy lately. Nut I have been working on the story when I get a few minutes. But with a 5 year old running around it is a little hard. I am also trying to get a few chapters finished so that when I do update you will have a lot to read. Thank you again for reading SOS.

Shannon


	22. Flame Thrower

_**Bella's POV**_

I could not believe that I was going to be walking across the stage today, and graduating high school. It had been a rough month, well by that I meant that it was rough learning things when you teacher is hot as hell.

Since that afternoon where I thought that Jasper did not want to have sex with me, his family has still been a bunch of cock-blocks. I swear it was like living with Charlie all over again. Em was the worst; it was like that boy knew the moment the thought entered my head to be alone with Jasper he came bouncing into the room. Last night was when I finally put my little human foot down and told the whole family that tonight Jasper and I were to be alone the whole night, or I would go to the hardware store and buy a flame thrower and get Jasper to knock everyone out with his gift.

"What's made you feel so happy darlin'?" My mate asked me as he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me.

"Oh nothing really I was just thinking about how much that flame-thrower would cost me!" I said with a giggle.

"Oh sweetheart, you have nothing to worry about with that Carlisle assured me that tonight after your dinner with Charlie and Sue the whole family was going on a hunting trip and won't be back till Saturday night." Wow if I was not happy before, I sure as hell was now.

"Well darlin', you better finish getting ready so you are not late. I love you." He said as he kissed the top of my head and left the room.

_**Jasper's POV**_

As I was walking back to my room I was trying my hardest to calm myself down after the amount of lust Bella was sending my way. Well hell I had been trying my hardest the last two weeks to keep my lust for Bella in check. I knew that she was ready but I wanted to make her first time special. Because of Bella's gift to help us remember our human pasts I was able to remember my first time and that is one memory I really wish I did not remember. And what is worse is that we found out that when we remember a memory from the past it was more like watching a movie. I was looking at myself and Maggie having sex for the first time and I was able to see Maggie face this time. To say I was ashamed was an understatement. Let's just say this time I will make sure Bella is happy with everything I do.

I was still a little fearful about having sex with Bella for the first time. I mean she was human and I was not. Two nights ago I finally broke down and went to Carlisle for help.

_Bella had gone shopping with the girls and it was just us guys in the house. I found Carlisle in his study looking at a book Marcus had sent him on vampire gifts. It seemed that the Volturi had a huge record of the entire vampire with gifts that visited the castle._

"_Carlisle I need to ask you a question, but I would really love to do it where Em can't hear."_

"_Sure son, let's go for a hunt." He said while walking to the back door._

_We went about 200 miles and came to a stop, I sat on a nearby rock and sighed trying to collect my thoughts on what to say to him._

"_Carlisle, how do I put this, I mean I have never really had a problem talking about this but I am worried. You see I plan on having sex with Bella the night after she graduates high school. My question is how I go about this without hurting her and the small amount of blood that will appear since she has not been with anyone else."_

"_Well son you will hurt her a little but think about this what is your gift?" He asked me while raising his right eyebrow. You know that duh stare._

"_Well damn, who knew that vampires could be slow, well we did with Em but I mean it, is me we are talking about. Ok so one problem down, I can just take that pain away but what about the blood and hurting her?"_

"_Well son let's talk about the blood first. You remember the time Bella cut her leg shaving and the blood did not affect you. It will be the same, the fact that she is you true mate her blood is not tempting at all. I promise you it will not be a problem. Now the second problem, again with her being your true mate you can't cause her harm, but just remember the whole time that she is a human and you have to be gentle and you will be fine."_

"_Thank you dad, I am glad I have someone like you to help me with this." I felt his pride with me calling him dad._

"_You are welcome son, oh your mother wanted me to let you know that the cottage is ready now and you two can move in whenever you want."_

"_Thank you, I plan on taking her there that night but I want to move in after she and I are married. I plan on asking her that night as well."_

"_Well good luck to you son, oh and one more thing before you leave, remember it is all about her. You keep your women happy and she will do the same." He said with a wink._

So here I was trying to calm myself down while trying to get dressed for Bella's graduation. Alice had pick out my black jeans and a white button up shirt. I knew that Bella was wearing a black dress but I had no idea what it looked like. Alice had said that it would be a surprise and I would love it.

After I finished getting ready I walked down stairs to see the family all waiting on me and Bella to make our way down. We were all wearing black and white. As I made my way to the last step I saw the family look at the top of the stairs and I felt pride, love, happiness and all those other happy feelings that I craved. I turned around and looked up to see my beautiful mate standing there looking stunning

She was wearing a simple black dress that stopped at mid thigh and flowed out from the hips. The top was a halted top with a v shape that helped me get a good view of the girls. Her hair was down and in soft curls that fell down her back like waves in the ocean. She had on a little bit of makeup that made her eyes stand out. And her lips were a soft plump pink color.

It took everything I had not to run up the steps grab her, throw her over my shoulder and carry her to my room and never let her out.

"My god Isabella, you look beautiful, I love you so much darlin." I said as she made her way to me at the bottom of the stairs. I picked her up on that last step and spun her around and kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

"Jasper, put her down you will ruin her make-up!" my pixie of a sister all but yelled.

I set my Bella down and could feel the heat coming off her skin and the lust coming off her body.

"Tonight darlin, I promise it will be a night you will never forget." I whispered in her ear. I felt a shudder go through her body and it took all the strength I had not to jump her right then and there.

"All right Bugs and Babs; let's get this show on the road." Em boomed from the front door. I could feel Bella's confusion to what Em said.

"You know darlin they are rabbits and as the saying goes 'going at it like rabbits'." I laughed.

"Jasper, honey, can we make a stop on the way I think I need to pick up that flame thrower now instead of waiting." And she was dead serious.

"Don't worry Bella, I will make sure Em gets it, or in this case DOES NOT get it." Rose said as we were walking out the door.

"Aw, Rosie baby don't be like that, I was just joking with them you know I love Bella and would never really make fun of her to hurt her. It is just what a big brother does" Well that did it I could feel the guilt and I could smell the saltiness of tears coming from my mate.

Bella all but ran up to Em and threw her arms around him.

"Em I am sorry, I love you like the big brother I always wanted. You just know that I blush so easy and I hate to have everyone looking at me. But I get it I am your little sister and that is what you do to your sister."She said as she kissed his cheek.

"You know it Belly-Bean, only I am allowed to make fun of you, anyone else makes fun of my sis and I will go all grizzly on them. Now dry those pretty brown eyes and let's get you to that school." He said as he patted her head and hugged her.

When we got to the school we saw Charlie standing there with Sue Clearwater and her kids Seth and Leah, Billy and Jacob and he had his arms around a girl with long brown hair and olive tan skin. I could feel a large amount of love coming off the two; it seemed that Jacob had found his imprint.

"Bells, hey girl I would like you to meet my girlfriend and imprint Vanessa." Jacob said as he hugged Bella.

"Hello, I am so happy to meet you and that you and Jacob have found each other. You will have to tell me at dinner how you to met. Sorry I have to run and get in line love you guys and I will see you after this thing is over. And Em you behave yourself a little ok."

She started to walk away and I felt myself feeling sad that she just lumped me in with the whole family and did not hug and kiss me good-bye.

I felt her tiny arms close in around my waist and felt a large amount of love coming off of her.

"You silly man, did you really think that I would leave without giving you a kiss and telling you how much I love you and thank you for helping me get here today." She said and then kissed me like it was just the two of us standing there.

"Love you to baby, good luck and I will see you after." I told her as she started to walk away.

I walked over to Charlie so that I could get this out of the way and make sure I did the right thing.

"Charlie can I talk to you for just a few minutes before we go in there?" I ask.

"Sure thing son come walk with me." He said.

We walked a little bit away from the group, even thought I knew that half of them could still hear us.

"Alright son I am sure I know what you are about to ask me and I already know my answer but go ahead and ask." Charlie said.

"Charlie, you know that I love your daughter and you know what I am, so you know that I will take care of her till the end of time. But I would love to get your blessing on my asking your daughter to marry me." I stood there holding the breath that my body did not need.

"Well son, I would be honored to call you my son-in-law. Just remember that I own a gun, even though the bullets would do nothing, but I have friends who are wolves and I have standing credit at the hardware store and I have been eyeing a nice welding gun." He laughed.

"Thanks, dad that means a lot and if I hurt her you will be first in live to hurt me. And let me tell you that it will be a long line."

"Good to know son, now let's get in there and watch my baby graduate high school."

With that Charlie and the rest of Bella's family walked in to the school. Bella looked so beautiful walking across the stage that it took everything I had to no run up there and throw her over my shoulder and run for the hills.

"Yo bro, you might want to pull that lust in, I really don't want to see old people get it on" Em laughed under his breath.

After an hour the ceremony was over and Bella was walking over to us. I was sad that I would have to be apart from her for a few hours while she had dinner with her father, but I need time to get everything ready at the cottage.

It was times like these that I was glad for Alice's gift, all I had to do was picture it in my head and she made it happen. The cabin had been finish about a week now all that was left was putting in the furniture, lucky Esme help me with that part. She told Bella that she was fixing up a cabin for a new family moving in and asked Bella what she thought of the furniture that was going to be placed in the house.

As I neared the cabin I could smell smoke come from the fire place that was in the living room. As I walked in I heard Alice and Em in the Master bedroom moving things around. I looked around the cabin and I really hoped that Bella would like it.

"Don't worry Jasper, she will love it. But she won't get a really good look at it till tomorrow morning."Alice laughed out. Ok so not liking her gift right now.

_**Thank you guys for hanging in there with me. I have just been so busy with my son in school and getting promoted at work. I hope to try to get more chapters out to you guys.**_

_**Sorry about the Cliff hanger, next chapter will have the much awaited lemon; those are a little hard for me to write. I hope you enjoy this. Also the next chapter you will get another look at what is going on with Edward and Bree.**_


	23. Love of my life

_Edward's POV_

It had been two weeks since I had met Bree and I was head over heels for her. I thought that I love Isabella but now I know what true love is and what it feels like to have a mate. The only down side to this whole thing is that I do not want Bree anywhere near the castle. Marcus knows of her and has met her once, and he did confer that she is my mate, and is helping me to keep her a secret from the other brothers.

Marcus's plan was coming along; the only thing that is stopping us from pushing forward is that he has said that not all the key players are aligned yet. I have asked him a few times who the other players are but he will not tell me, even when I ask him his mind stays closed to me.

Demetri was having a harder time keeping Gianna safe, whenever he went out with the hunting party he made sure she was either with me or Marcus. I could see the love those two shared and I could hear in their thoughts that she felt just as strongly about him and he did her.

"Edward, what are you thinking about so hard over there?" Bree asked me as we were sitting on a cliff that looks out over the city.

"Nothing my dove, just that I hate that I only get so much time with you." I answered back.

"I know sweetheart, I wish we could spend all day every day together, but you know that Aro would either have me killed or join the guard and I told you I can't do that. I know you will say that you will protect me but it would only be a matter of time before Jane got to me." She said as she moved closer to my side.

I had told Marcus the other day that when it all came down Jane was mine and I was going to take her out. It was also that night that Marcus told me about Alec. It seems that he is growing tired of Aro's orders and was hating himself. Marcus has Felix watching him to see if he can be trusted or if he is trying to get close to Marcus for Aro.

I have also learned that Aro had taught all his guard how to block my gift, and it was starting to really piss me off. What the hell was I here for?

"_Edward you better get Bree out of there, Jane is on her way to left side of the castle and will be able to see you there. You know how that girl will come find you."_ Felix thought.

"Bree, my dove, it is time for us to part ways again. Jane is on her way." I said as I stood up and pulled her into my arms.

"Edward, I love you and I will miss you. I will see you in two days. Please be safe." She said as she leaned up to kiss me.

The moment her lips touched mine the world stopped and all I saw, heard, and felt was her. I hated that I was so selfish and kissed her the way I always wanted to kiss Bella. But with her I was able to let go and not hold back in fear of killing her.

"Edward, I do love you and I know that you love me, but you have to fully let her go." She said as she looked into my eyes.

It was a week ago that I told her all about Bella and the reason I was here. She sat there and listened to me and never said anything until I was finished. Then she spoke.

_One week ago_

"_So that is why I am here, I hope you know that I do love you and I know that you are my mate." I said to her hoping that she would not go running away._

"_Edward you silly man, I know you were change in the early 1900's and you never did the whole dating thing but it is ok I understand. You also need to remember that you are forever stuck at 17. Most people our age, well teenagers; fall in love over 100 times, well what they think is love. And also I don't know how someone as smart as you can be so dumb."She laughed._

"_What do you mean someone as smart as me being so dumb?" I asked her._

"_Really Edward, how many times have you been to high school? Think about how many girls think they are in love with a guy only to think they are in love with another guy a week later."_

_Well she had me there."_

_End of Flash back_

As I was walking Bree back to the edge of the woods I could already feel the pull in my chest hurting.

"I love you Bree, please be safe. I will see you soon." I said as I leaned in to give her a good-bye kiss.

As I was making my way back to the castle I could hear Jane's thoughts.

"**I wonder if I can convince Edward to sleep with me, I would even snack on some animals."**

"Yeah right never going to happen." I laughed to myself.

"Edward, how was your hunt? Do you think I could join you next time?"She asked.

"I don't **think **that would be a good idea." I said as I kept walking.

"One day Edward, one day." She huffed.

_**Bella's POV**_

"I promise that I will still come over once a week for dinner daddy. It is weird being the only one in the house to eat." I told Charlie as we were leaving the diner.

Even thought I had been living with the Cullen's for the last month I still felt said about not seeing my dad all the time.

"Do you need me to take you back to your house or is Jasper coming to get you?" Charlie asked.

"Umm, Jasper said that he would meet us at your house, I hope that is ok." It was also still weird how close Charlie and Jasper were, Charlie was never this nice or close to Edward.

"Well kiddo, don't forget that Alice is throwing that party tomorrow night for you." Charlie said.

Yeah cause the last party turned out great. I don't get it why throw a party, it will just be my dad, the tribe from La Push and the Cullen's.

It was a little after 7 when Jasper showed up at my dad's door to take me home.

"Hello darlin, you ready to head home?" He asked me. My need for him was growing greater by the minute and judging by the smirk he had I could tell he was feeling it.

"Yeah I am ready, bye daddy, I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I hugged Charlie and walked out of the house.

The drive to the Cullen house felt like an hour when it was only 10 minutes. I knew my problem was I was both excited and scared for tonight. As of tomorrow morning I will no longer me a virgin.

When we reached the house I saw Alice and Esme walking in the front room.

"Jasper I thought that we were going to be alone tonight?" I asked

_**Jasper's POV**_

"We will be darlin; I have to show you something. It is my gift to you for graduating."

I parked the car and made my way to her side of the car. I have to control myself or I was going to rip off the door and race to the cabin. I took her hand and started to walk to the back part of the property. As the cabin came into view I could feel her cursory.

"Jasper what is that?" She asked

"Well darlin, this is our new home. I hope you like it." I said as I opened the front door.

"What do you mean our new home?" She asked while looking around.

"Well darlin it is just as I said our new home well if you will answer my one question." I said as I got down on one knee and held out the ring box.

"Isabella Marie Swan, you have open my eyes and heart to the beautiful things in this world. I have never known love until I met you. Even when you were not mine I could feel the pure love you carry with you. I want to share the rest of my undead life with you and show you every day how much I love and cherish you. Will you grant me the greatest gift ever in saying you will marry me?" I asked as I held a un-needed breath.

I could feel love, shock, happiness, lust and most of all joy coming off of her. I knew but what she felt her answer was yes but I needed to hear the words. She jumped on me in a heart beat and began to kiss all over my face.

"Um darlin, I need to hear the answer." I laughed.

"Oh my god, Jasper yes, a million time yes. I love you and I would love nothing more than to become your wife." She said as she kissed me.

I stood up with her in my arms and carried her to the bedroom. I would just have to show her the house later because right now I need her more then I need blood. I gently set her on the bed I out room and took the ring out of the box and slid it on her figure where it would stay till the end of time.

I had Alice, Rose and Esme help me pick it out. At first I did not understand what Alice was saying when she said four square cut diamonds but when I saw it I knew Bella would love it. I was one 2 karts square diamond that was made up with four square diamonds on either side of the diamond was a pink sapphire for my birthday and a blue one for her birthday.

"Oh Jasper I love it, but why pink and blue?" She asked as she looked at the ring.

"Well Darlin, the blue is for September which is your birth month and the pink is for October which is mine. I finally remember my human birthday with your help. I know I never told you this but I always thought that I was 20 when I was turned but come to find out I was 2 weeks shy of turning 20." I told her as I started the fire place in out bed room.

That was one of the things I love about this house what it had 2 fires place in it. One was in the living room that was on the west side of the house and then there was one in our bedroom that was on the east side of the house.

"Jasper, can you tell me which of these doors leads to the bathroom. I want to get out of this dress into something more comfortable." She said in a husky voice. Oh I want you out of that dress to but nothing put back on.

"Yeah door to the right leads straight to bathroom, the one to the left leads to the closet and the bathroom."

"Do I even want to see the closet? I am sure that Alice had a hand in there. And Jasper reminds me to talk to Esme. She is a little sneaky. I can see this bedroom is how I told her I would see a master bedroom in a cabin?" She laughed as she walked into the bathroom.

I could feel so much lust coming from the bathroom that I almost came in my pants. I mean I am over 150 years old but I feel like a 15 year old about to have sex for the first time. When I heard the door to the bathroom open I felt her become nervous. When I looked up at her I was dumbstruck.

"So something Jasper, before I turn back in there and put on the other pj's I have." My love said.

There she was standing in the door way of the bathroom wearing a beautiful white gown. It stopped at her knees and had a slit to the hip on both sides. It was sleeveless and had a deep v in the front that allowed me a glimpses at her perfect breast.

"My god darlin, you are so beautiful. It is like looking at a Texas sunset. I am totally at a loss for words here sweetheart." I told her and I walked towards her.

I leaned in and kissed her with everything I had and picked her up and carried her to our bed, where I knew we would spend every night. I laid her down and looked into those beautiful brown eyes that showed only love.

"Darlin, I know you want to be together tonight but if you don't want to we don't have to. I am willing to wait till you are 100% sure."

"Jasper, I have never been so sure of anything in my life than I am right now. I love you

I slowly slide my hands to her face and kissed her with all the love I had. I still could not believe that she was here with me and was willing to be with me in every way a man could be with a woman.

"I love you my Bella, my beautiful Bella." My tongue met hers and I brought my hand down to her leg, when her hands pulled my hair, directing me to her neck as she gasped for breath I let my hand slide up to under her breast, the fabric of her top pooled between my hand and the gentle swell, her stomach smooth against my own.

"Please." Her whimpered plea broke the remaining resolve I had and I let my hand rest over her breast, the nipple already hard and pushing against my palm. My other hand left her leg to cup her breast, my thumbs brushing her nipples simultaneously causing her to press up into me. Bella moaned into my hair while I sucked at the soft skin of her neck I wanted everyone who saw her to know she was mine. My tongue followed the line of her top down to her breasts and I placed a gentle kiss in the valley between.

Her nipple was just a turn of the face away from my mouth and I chanced being pushed away to have it in my mouth, even through the fabric. My lips were parted, placing gentle kisses against the exposed skin before sliding across the puckered flesh hidden from view. Bella moaned and pushed me harder against her so I took that as her sign of approval, opening my lips further, my lips wrapping around her nipple and feeling it harden more in my mouth. I felt the venom in my mouth start to pool around her beautiful mounds. I began to pull back when her hands left my hair, expecting her to push me away. I lifted my head to look at her face. Her eyes were closed and her hands were behind her head. I slide her gown off and took her hands and linked them with mine.

"You're beautiful, Bella."

Her breasts were not overly large, but they fit her frame, and my hands, perfectly. Her nipples were pale pink and standing proudly. I leaned over her to kiss her again, my tongue outlining her lips and then stroking her tongue before I kissed back down to her chest. She cried out my name. I alternated breasts while kissing, licking and biting gently on the peaks. When I began to suck, Bella's hips lifted against mine brushing my hard cock, I slide my legs between her and resting a little of my weight on her.

I left her breasts to kiss her swollen lips and look into her deep brown eyes where I could see love and desire shining for me. Hell, I was new to this and could feel it radiating from her. "I love you and I can't wait to become your wife"

She drew my lips back to hers and whimpered as my hips rocked into her. Her nails scratched across my bare back making me hiss against her mouth. I knew that she could not leave a mark on my skin but that left a mark on my heart. Bella reached down to slide her fingers into my belt loops, tugging me harder into her hips. I gladly obliged with more pressure; the friction was driving me mad. I had to have more.

I slid my hand down her satin smooth leg to her panties and then lifted my hips away to press against her lower stomach. Her hips arched high so that my hand was now cupping her pussy. My mouth swallowed her moan as my fingers stroked through the fabric. I moved them to her leg and slid up the space between pant and leg, my fingertips teasing the soft curls I felt outside of her underwear. I could feel that she was damp; enjoying our activities and it spurred me to do more. I withdrew and felt her pout against my mouth so I sucked on her lower lip and my hands went to the hem of her panties.

Bella sat up and kissed my chest and the underside of my chin, and I felt her hands tentatively stroke my chest, causing me to shiver. When her hands reached my waistband I looked into her eyes questioningly. I saw no hesitation there so I covered her hands with my own and helped her with the belt and zipper. I kissed her, gasping when she lowered my jeans, leaving me naked before her. I watched her as she pulled her own underwear down her legs and then reached for me. My hand went before me, pushing against her wet lips, gently tugging on her curls. Her legs spread beneath me as I stroked her. This was all new to me; I had never been with a human before. I knew that I needed to be gentle. My fingers found her opening and I gently slid one long finger into her, the wetness making my cock twitch up against my stomach. Her hips arched into my hand, pushing me deeper.

I removed my finger and trailed it up to find her clit I saw her biting her lip to stay quiet when I found the nub. Bella began panting and moaning. My second hand came down and I let those fingers trail down her slit and slide into her while I continued working her clit. Inside her muscles were beginning to clench in time with my movements and were taking my fingers deeper. Then as she climaxed I could feel her inner walls clamp down on my fingers and her body shook beneath me. My name escaped her lips in a breathy sigh when she relaxed. My own need was near explosive, I could feel my balls pulsing, needing a release.

"Oh god, how I love you, Darlin." I laid down over her and kissed her gently. Bella's hand went to my hip and was tracing circles with her nails against me. It tickled and I squirmed causing my cock to rub against her. We both gasped and she looked up at me, a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Make love to me, please, I need more." Her legs came up around me again, this time with no clothes between us, our bodies perfectly aligned.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you."

She didn't answer me, only lifted her body against mine, pushing us together. I reached down between our bodies and helped press the head against her opening and then returned my arms around her, gently thrusting in. The heat overwhelmed me. She was so tight and warm, and I only had the head in. I pushed in another inch and felt resistance. Her hands clawed at my shoulders, her eyes were on mine, encouraging me.

"Bella, my love, this is going to hurt but I will help you with my gift. I promise you will feel very little pain. Ok Darlin and if it is too much we will stop. She looked at me and with her eyes told me that she trusted me.

I thrust more quickly, feeling her barrier tear and my movement buried me to the hilt. Several tears slid down her cheek from the discomfort. I kissed them away and did my best to hold still, giving her time to adjust while I used my gift to send her a much love and comfort I could. When her hands relaxed on me I slowly slid out partway and did my best at thrusting slowly back into her. This was where I belonged. Her body was made for me, we fit together perfectly. After a few slow thrusts she began to respond to my movement, meeting me halfway until our bodies came together quickly, thrust for thrust. I wanted her to cum again but I was smart enough to know that her first time, was not going to be enough with just thrusting so I reached between us again and repeated the finger motions she had liked so much. Her whimpers of pain turned into those of pleasure.

The combination of me filling her and my fingers on her clit brought her over the edge and I felt her milk my cock as she bit down my shoulder. I went deeper into her and buried my cock to the hilt as my cool seeds spilled into her.

I slowly let some of my weight rest on her being careful not to crush her. I really did not want to move, I felt warm and safe. Being inside Bella was where I wanted to stay for the rest of time. I could feel myself start to come to life again and I knew that I need to let he body rest.

"Jasper that was the best thing ever. I don't ever want to move. Oh Oh, and it seems you don't want to either." She giggled which cause me to fall out of her.

I rolled off of her and went to sit up. I picked her up and carried her into the bathroom where I set her down on the counter while I filled the bathtub with warm water.

"I hope you don't mind us taking a bath darlin." I told her as I bent over to put some bath salts in the tub. It was at that moment that I got a huge wave of lust sent my way.

"Did you hear me darlin?" I asked.

"Huh, what was that?" She said as her face turned a bright shade of red.

"Oh come here you silly girl." I said as I picked her up and got in the tub with her.

I loved this bath tub; it was big enough to fit at least 3 full grown adults. It also had 8 jets that I had just turned on.

"Jasper, I love this bathtub, and with all the room in here we could…" She trailed off on the last part since I was too busy kissing her and rubbing my hand on her clit. I knew I should let her rest but for the life of me I could not remember why.

For the next hour we proceeded to get the bathroom floor soaking wet and I might have broken the towel bar as well, but watching her face a she came over and over, yeah a few of those times I might have use my gift, was the best sight in the world.

I helped her out of the tub and helped her dry off, I could feel how tired she was and I knew that she need to get to bed soon. As I wrapped her in the purple bathrobe that Alice pick out I walked her into the closet.

"Holy Shit, Jasper, are all these clothes mine?" She asked as I laughed at what I saw. Like Bella this was the first time I had been in here.

"Um from what I can see the whole left side and part of the right is yours. I am sure you are going to want something comfortable to wear right?" I asked her.

"Yeah that would be good, but I am sure before morning I will just end up naked." She giggled.

Oh she would be naked alright, but I would at least let her get a few hours of sleep.

I walked to the dresser drawers at the back of the closet and pulled out a pair of my boxers and one of my t-shirts. There is nothing sexier then my girl wearing my cloths, well yeah her naked, but I knew she wanted clothes.

"Here you go darlin, I am going to go and clean the bathroom and get the bed ready for bed. I love you. I know I don't say that a lot but I do love you so much." I said as I put on my sleep pants and kissed her on the head before I left to clean.

There was water everywhere but I was able to get the bathroom cleaned and the bed ready for bed by the time she made it back to the bedroom. She made her way to the bed and cuddled right up next to me.

"I love you too Jasper, more than you can ever know." She said as she kissed me.

"Alright little vixen you need to stop before I don't let you get any sleep." I said as I slowly laid her back on the bed.

"But what if I don't want to sleep any tonight?" And with that the talking stopped.

It was 4 in the morning when she finally fell asleep. I hated that she had to sleep and I could not wait for the day when she would never have to sleep again. Unlike my idiot brother I had no problem turning her. I was just that selfish.

I hated that I had to leave my beautiful sleeping Bella but after tonight activities I need to hunt. I picked up my cell phone and called Em.

"Damn bro, thank you for finally giving it a rest. It was like the Bunny Ranch over here, poor Alice had to make a run for it about 5 hours ago. But what do you need, and don't say you just want to talk either." He laughed into the phone.

"Hey I need to go for a hunt I was wanting to know if you wanted to come and since Alice is off somewhere do you think Rose would keep an eye on Bella. Oh wait hang on." Just then my phone beeped with a text message.

_Take Em wit U_

_I've got B_

_X AliceX_

"Never mind about Rose, see you in about 10 minutes bro." I told Em.

I put my shirt and my boxers back on Bella just in case she woke up and saw Alice here. I kissed her forehead and left her a note.

_My beautiful Soon-to-Be Wife,_

_I need to go for a quick hunt, but I want to leave a note just in case you wake up before I am back. I love you and Alice might be in the cabin somewhere. There is food in the kitchen. See you when I get back._

_Love._

_Your soon to be husband _

_Jasper._

After I that I left for my hunt.

_**AN: Sorry that this took me a while, I have been a little busy with work and my little man. I hope you like this I hope to have the next chapter up soon.**_


End file.
